


Mommy What Are Holidays?

by Carpenterfan03



Series: Little Mal [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 57,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpenterfan03/pseuds/Carpenterfan03
Summary: This is a collection of holiday and special occasions based one shots and short stories that go along with my story The Truth and occur before the sequel Parenting Is Hard when Mal is still only two. It's the VKs first holidays in Auradon and they would rather just stay in the dorms and not celebrate as they see no point to them, but with Mal being a toddler they have to give up on those ideas in order to give Mal joyful and memorable holiday experiences.
Series: Little Mal [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935859
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	1. Mommy What's Easter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I decided to do an Easter One shot that would go along with The Truth as I didn’t include any of Mal’s first holidays in that story and I thought it would be a fun idea to just make a one shot on it. Let me know what you guys thought and let me know if you would like to see me do another one of these with different holidays as I’m open to doing more if you would like.

Evie woke up to a knock on her door. She just sighed as she got up and answered the door. It was the first time in a while that she could actually sleep in as Mal had stayed up late the night before since it was Saturday and now since it was Sunday she was sleeping in. But instead of catching up on sleep Evie was having to get the door. 

Evie was surprised when she saw pretty much everyone of her friends at her door with huge smiles on their faces and bags in their hands. While Carlos and Jay just looked as confused as her. “Um come in I guess,” Evie told them as she let them in, but was so confused about why they were all here. 

Everyone just laughed as they went into Evie and Mal’s dorm. “So can anyone tell me what is going on right now because I’m totally confused,” Evie told her friends as she wanted to know why they would all show up at her dorm so early on Sunday. Ben just smiled as he looked at the vks. “You guys it’s Easter! Which means we need to celebrate since you guys probably didn’t celebrate holidays on the Isle we thought it would be a great idea to celebrate it together,” Ben told the villain kids with excitement as he had been eager to share the holidays and the fun experiences with his new friends. 

The three teens just looked at the Auradon kids not saying anything. They didn’t really care for holidays and thought they were just a waste. Finally after a few more silent glances Evie spoke up. “I’m sorry Ben, but I think we're just going to skip out on holidays. They just aren’t our thing,” Evie told the others. Ben just sighed as he looked at the small toddler who was sleeping in her crib. 

He understood that the villain kids grew up without celebrating holidays, so they didn’t care much for them, but they were forgetting about the fact that Mal was only two and she was still young enough to enjoy the holidays. “But Evie what about Mal? Remember you sort of have a kid now. You don’t want Mal to miss out on holidays too do you? I mean holidays are a big part of childhood. Most of my favorite memories growing up came from us celebrating the different holidays,” Ben told Evie as he looked over at the toddler. He didn’t want Mal to miss out on holidays because the VKs didn’t want to celebrate. 

Evie sighed as she looked at the adorable toddler. She looked so young and innocent Evie didn’t want Mal to miss out on holidays just because they did. She realized Ben was right; they needed to give up on their idea that holidays were a waste of time in order to make the holidays memorable for Mal. 

“Okay Ben yeah you’re right. I want Mal to grow up better than we did, and I want her to experience the holidays. So um how do we celebrate Easter?” Evie asked the Auradon kids as she had no clue how to celebrate the holiday. 

Jane smiled as she looked at the VKs. “Oh this is going to be so much fun! Okay so in order to celebrate Easter you need to dye easter eggs and do an easter egg hunt trust me Mal will love it. Oh and we got her this. It’s an easter basket and it’s full of candy and fun toys for her,” Jane told Evie and the other VKs as she was so excited to be sharing the holidays with her new friends. And she really wanted to see the toddler experience her first Easter. 

Before anyone else could say anything the small toddler woke up when she heard all the people. She just looked at all the people and then reached for Evie because she wanted out of her crib. “Mommy I wan uppie. I wanna pway wif ebeywon,” the small toddler told Evie as she reached for her. Evie just smiled as she went to the crib and picked her up. “Mal guess what today is? It’s Easter!” Evie told the toddler with her overly excited voice, so that she could pump Mal up and get her excited about Easter. Mal just looked at Evie in confusion. “Mommy whas Eabsew?” The toddler asked Evie as she was curious about what Easter was and why everyone seemed to be so excited for it. 

Evie smiled as she bounced the small girl. “Easter is a holiday. And that means we get to celebrate it. We’re going to go outside and look for eggs that are filled with candy. And when you find them you put them in your basket, so you can eat the candy later. And later we can color eggs. Oh and Mal look at this basket it’s filled with candy and toys that are for you,” Evie told the small girl excitedly as she began to actually grow excited about the idea. 

Mal smiled really big as she squirmed in Evie’s arms wanting to be let down, so she could play with the basket full of fun things. “Weawy? Yay I wob Eabesew!” The small girl screamed out excitedly as she ran to the basket as soon as Evie placed her down. 

The others just laughed as they watched the younger girl have so much fun playing with the basket. “Oh my gosh! That is so cute! Okay you guys were right we are definitely celebrating Easter. Look at how happy she is,” Evie told the others as she took pictures of Mal. 

Audrey just laughed at Evie’s excitement. “See we told you. Holidays are important especially for little kids. Now let’s go hide eggs and then after that we can color eggs,” Audrey told her friend as she loved planning things and spending time with her friends and she was really enjoying this.

Evie just smiled as she went over to the small girl and picked her up. “Mal sweetie do you want to go look for eggs?” Evie told the girl and laughed when Mal’s little face lit up as she began to bounce up and down in Evie’s arms. “Yay I gonna ge dem awl!” The toddler screamed out excitedly. 

Evie laughed as she placed the girl down and they all decided to go help them hide eggs. Jane just walked over to the happy toddler who was jumping up and down with her dragon. “Hey Mal are you having fun? Come on let’s go play with your new toys while your mommy and her friends get the eggs ready,” Jane told the toddler as she sat down with her to distract her while the others went to hide the eggs.

Jane and Carlos both agreed to stay with Mal since they were going to be participating too, so Mal had someone to do it with. Plus they were the two youngest teens. And Mal was in such a good mood right now that she didn’t care that Evie was leaving. Which surprised everyone as Mal was so attached to Evie and usually hated when she left. 

“Ane, Cawos wook Sawbewy is fwing! Wook! Wook! I’m Sawbewy an I bwae dwagin! I gonna sab da wowd,” the toddler told the two teens as she changed her voice to make it seem like she was talking for the dragon. The two teens just laughed at the silly toddler. A few minutes later the door opened up as the others were back from hiding the eggs. As soon as Mal saw them she dropped her toys and went running over to Evie. 

“Mommy you ba! Cawn we go wook fow eggs now?” The happy toddler asked Evie as she was so excited to go looking for eggs. Evie just smiled as she handed Mal a basket and picked her up. “Of course we can come on, let's go. Oh and Jane, Carlos here thanks for doing this. I really appreciate it,” Evie told the three youngest as she handed Jane and Carlos a basket as well. 

Carlos and Jane both just smiled as they secretly had been wanting to do this, but didn’t want the older teens to think they were being childish for wanting to go on an Easter egg hunt. 

When they went outside Mal began to run around excitedly as she would find eggs and place them in her basket. They had made it easy for her since she was only two, but they did hide some that were harder to find for Jane and Carlos as they all knew that Carlos and Jane had actually wanted to do this and weren’t just doing this for Mal. 

“Mommy wook! I hab a wot a eggs!” Mal told Evie excitedly when they had found all the eggs. Mal was so happy as she had so much fun looking for the eggs with Evie’s help. Carlos and Jane were both happy too as they had also enjoyed hunting for the eggs. 

When they were finished with the egg hunt they all went back to the dorm with the hyper toddler who was jumping up and down with how happy she was and how much fun she was having. She hadn’t had this much fun in forever. When they got back to the dorm Jane and Carlos stayed with Mal again while the older teens got the eggs and dye ready in the kitchen. 

“Cawos, Ane wook a my eggs! I go mowr eggs dan you! I bewer a finwing dings! I won! I jus wike my mommy!” The small toddler bragged to the two older kids as she saw that she had more eggs than them and didn’t understand that it had been rigged for her to find most of the eggs. Carlos just laughed at his little sister who was playing with her basket full of eggs and petting Dude. “Yeah you did! Darn I guess we need to try harder next time right Jane? Mal is just too good,” Carlos told the toddler as he tickled her making her laugh. 

Jane just laughed as she watched Carlos interact with the toddler. She loved seeing how kind he was to her. Carlos had started to form a bond with her. “Yeah I know Carlos, but I don’t know. I just don’t think we can ever beat Mal. She is way too good at finding eggs,” Jane told Carlos while she looked at the toddler who was giggling. 

A few minutes later the others came back with all of the materials as they went to the table and set everything up. As soon as Mal saw them she stopped playing with her basket full of eggs as she ran over to Evie. 

“Mommy! You ba! Cawn we cowol eggs now?” The toddler asked Evie as she was excited to make all her eggs purple and she loved to color. “Of course we can, but first remember the rule. You need to wear one of the big shirts first, so you don’t ruin your clothes,” Evie told the toddler as she smiled at the young girl and grabbed one of Mal’s old T-shirts that she kept for when Mal would be getting dirty and she placed it over Mal’s outfit. She then picked up the girl and brought her over to the table where the others were as they were coloring Easter eggs too. 

“Wook mommy! Wook! My egg is pupwl! Hehe Mommy wook a Cawos an ay dey hab wed an yewo on dem! Wook mommy! Dey siwy!” The small toddler told Evie as she giggled while looking at Jay and Carlos who were covered in red and yellow paint and dye. They were all enjoying coloring eggs including Jay, Carlos, and Evie who had all thought that coloring eggs was just a waste and was only for little kids. 

Evie and the others all just laughed as they looked at Jay, Carlos, and Mal who were all three covered in paint and dye. “That’s so pretty Mal. And look at you silly. You’re covered in purple,” Evie told the small girl as she booped Mal’s nose making the girl laugh. 

Mal just grabbed some blue dye and put on a mischievous smile as she stuck her hands in the dye and rubbed it on Evie. “Opsie! Sowy mommy I asewy go boo on you,” the toddler told Evie with her fake innocent look as she had purposely put the dye on her. Evie just laughed at the toddler as she grabbed some purple dye and put it on the small girl making Mal laugh. “You are so mischievous. Whoops I accidently got purple on you. Sorry Mal,” Evie told the toddler making Mal laugh. 

About an hour later everyone was completely covered in dye as they had all begun to paint each other. They all just laughed as they looked at themselves. “Oh my gosh! I can’t believe we just did that, but that was so much fun,” Lonnie told the others as she grabbed a napkin to clean herself up. 

Jay just laughed as he looked at the Auradon kids. As Evie had taken Mal and Carlos to go get cleaned up as they had finished coloring eggs.“I know this has actually been really fun. I think I actually like celebrating holidays. And look at Mal. I think we just blew her tiny little mind. She is so happy right now. And so are Evie and Carlos. I love seeing my little siblings happy,” Jay told the AKs as he was surprised by how much fun Easter was. He couldn’t believe that they had almost skipped out on all this fun. 

About ten minutes later Evie returned cleaned up with the two younger VKs that were now clean and not covered in dye. She just smiled at the others. “So what did I miss?” Evie asked the others as it looked like they had all been deep in conversation. 

Doug just laughed at his girlfriend. “Nothing we were just talking about how You, Jay, and Carlos actually really enjoyed celebrating Easter today,” Doug told Evie. Evie just smiled as she watched Carlos play with Mal on the floor. The two younger VKs both looked so happy. “Yeah you’re right we did really enjoy this. Thank you guys so much for making us do this. And I am definitely celebrating every holiday from now on,” Evie told the others as she walked over to the two younger VKs and sat down by them joining in on Mal’s game. 

The Aks all smiled as they decided it would be a good time to leave. When the AKs left Jay just went over to his younger siblings as he decided to play too. While they were all playing together with the happy toddler they couldn’t help, but all feel happy that they had decided to give up on their ideas of holidays being a waste as Mal had the best day ever celebrating her first Easter and they couldn’t wait for the next holiday to see her get this excited again.

  
  



	2. Happy Mother’s Day Mommy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I know it’s not Mother’s Day for another week or two at least here in the US that is, but this idea just came to me, and I just had to write it. I hope you guys enjoyed this one shot. And let me know what you guys thought.

Mal just smiled as she threw a pillow out of her crib and tried to climb out, but was stopped by her friend Olivia. “Mal stop! Don’t do that! It’s dangerous let me help you get out,” Olivia told her younger friend as she was afraid of Mal hurting herself. Olivia had been staying with them for a few days because her parents were out of town on a trip to celebrate their anniversary and Evie had offered to watch her. 

Olivia had told Mal all about what today was as it was Mother’s Day, and Mal wanted to do something for Evie since Evie was basically her mommy. The problem was that Mal couldn’t get out of her crib without Evie’s help, but Mal wanted to let Evie sleep since Olivia told her that she always lets her mommy sleep on Mother’s Day and her mommy loves that, so Evie probably would too.

Olivia just smiled as she grabbed a stepping stool and used it to help her reach Mal’s crib. She then picked up the toddler and helped her out of the crib. Olivia was surprised by how easy it was to carry the small two year old. “Wow you’re really light. You’re lighter than my one year old cousin. Are you sure you’re not one,” Olivia told the younger girl jokingly as she began to bounce her as she was enjoying how light Mal was.

Mal just started squirming as she wanted down. “Owibiwa sop id! Pu me dow! Mommy gonna wa up swoon an I no hab gif yed,” the small two year old told her friend as she needed to make something for Evie, but Olivia was playing with her like she was a baby. Olivia just sighed as she placed the toddler down. “Fine I’ll put you down, but I’m gonna carry you again later when we're done. You’re so tiny and light it’s fun,” the five year old told her younger friend. 

Mal just sighed as she walked over towards the box of arts and crafts supplies, but she was too small to reach the box. As Evie had purposely put it there, so that it was out of the toddler’s reach. “Ugh Ids too hiw! I cand weach id!” Mal screamed out in frustration as she wanted to make something for Evie, but couldn’t reach the art supplies. The older girl just laughed as she grabbed the stepping stool again and easily grabbed the box down and handed it to the toddler. “Here you go. Now let’s make some crafts for our mommys,” Olivia told the toddler as she was enjoying being the one in charge while Evie was sleeping. 

Mal smiled as she dragged the box towards her on the floor. Olivia smiled as she grabbed some paper, markers, and paint. Mal just copied her as she didn’t know what to do, but Olivia seemed to. “Okay Mal now we're gonna make cards for our mommys. We’re gonna write something about our mommys and then we are gonna put our hand prints on the cards. My big sister told me that she did that when she was younger and my mommy still has it. I’ve seen it. I did it when I was younger too,” Olivia told the toddler. 

Mal just nodded as she did what Olivia said. Olivia had done this before, so she trusted her. “Otay bu I no wid,” the small toddler told her friend as she wanted to make a good card for her mommy like her friend told her to, but she didn’t know how to write. Olivia just smiled at the younger girl. “It’s okay Mal. Just try your best,” the five year old told the two year old. Mal just smiled as she grabbed a marker and began to scribble in the card. She then grabbed some of the paint and put her hands in the paint and placed them on the card like she had seen her older friend do. 

Olivia smiled as she grabbed a wipe and wiped off her hands and then Mal’s. She then placed their cards to the side to dry. “Good job. You’re amazing at this for it being your first Mother’s Day. Now you need to get a present. I already got my mommy a present,” Olivia told her friend. Mal just smiled as she got an idea. “I gonna ge mommy an awpwel! Se wobs dem! Se weaws dem aw da dim!” The small two year old screamed out excitedly. “Okay, but how are we gonna find an apple here?” The five year old asked the toddler. Mal just smiled as she went towards the door. “We nee a go do da kiwen,” Mal told her older friend. Olivia just smiled as she opened the door and they walked towards the kitchen and towards the fridge. 

“Wook dere id an awpwel!” Mal screamed out excitedly as she grabbed the last apple from the fridge and then she and Olivia made their way back to the dorm. As soon as they got back they were pulled into a tight hug by Evie who had been freaking out ever since she woke up to find the two young girls missing. 

“Oh my gosh there you two are! Where did you go? I thought I lost you two! You guys know better than to leave without me,” Evie told the two younger girls as she picked the toddler up and grabbed the five year olds hand and brought the two younger girls back inside the dorm. She had been worried sick and couldn’t believe that they just left on their own. And without even telling her. 

When they got back inside Evie placed the toddler down and Mal just ran over to where she had left her card as she picked it up along with the apple and walked towards Evie.“I sowy mommy, bu we wen do da kiwen do ge you a mobews ay pwesend. Hew id an awpwel. Haby Mobews ay mommy. I ma you a caw too,” the small two year old told Evie with a smile as she handed her the apple and the card that she had made. 

Evie just smiled as she grabbed the items that Mal had given her. The card was adorable and she thought it was funny that Mal had given her apple, but Mal didn’t know the story behind the apple. It was still thoughtful and she loved it. She thought it was really sweet and it made her happy that she was being a good enough guardian for Mal to want to get her a mother’s day gift even though it was still pretty weird for her to be celebrating Mother’s Day as it was still crazy to her to think that she was basically a mom now since she was still a teenager. “Aww Mal that’s so sweet. I love it. Come here. You’re my sweet baby girl I love you so much sweetie,” Evie told the toddler happily as she pulled her close to her enjoying the young girl’s loving embrace, 

Mal just smiled as she had made her mommy so happy. “Yay! I go you a goow gif! I wob you too mommy! Owibiwa hewped me. Fank you Owibiwa,” the small toddler told her friend. Olivia just smiled as she was happy that she was able to help make her younger friend so happy. “You’re welcome Mal. Now can I please carry you again? It was so much fun carrying you. You’re like a little baby,” the five year old told the toddler with a smile. 

Mal just sighed as she released herself from Evie. “Fine bu owny cause you hewpd me ma mommy haby,” Mal told her friend as she allowed her to pick her up and bounce her like a baby. Evie just smiled as she watched the two girls. Mal was trying to act as though she didn’t like being carried and bounced by her friend, but her smile and small laugh was giving her away. 

Evie just smiled as she sat down on her bed and took photos and videos of the two young girls. While she watched the two kids play happily and as she looked at the card and apple that Mal had given her she felt so grateful. Mal was her entire world and she was so happy to be her mom even if she wasn’t technically her mother. And she couldn’t ask for a better Mother’s Day than this with Mal who had worked hard and spent time trying to make her a good Mother’s Day. 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: This is a short story that I came up with as it’s almost Summer and even though we can’t travel I thought it would be a good idea to write a mini short story about the beach and I realized that I wanted to make this a bit longer than just a one shot. I hope you guys enjoyed this and let me know what you guys thought so far or would like to see once they actually go to the beach.

“Mommy wew we go?” The small two year old asked Evie when she saw that Evie was packing things. It was finally summer and to celebrate Evie and her friends were going on a road trip to the beach for a mini vacation to start off the VKs first summer in Auradon. They had been planning this trip for awhile now. 

Evie was excited to go to the beach for the first time and even more excited to see Mal’s reaction. Evie just smiled as she picked the small girl up. “Mal we are going on a road trip to the beach for a few days with Carlos, Jay, Ben, Doug, Audrey, and Jane. We’re all meeting up to go now,” Evie told the small toddler excitedly as she finished packing up everything that she would need. 

Mal just looked at Evie in confusion. She had never heard of a beach before and she didn’t understand why Evie was so excited to go. “Mommy wa da bewch?” The small two year old asked Evie as she was curious about what this beach was and why Evie really wanted to go. Evie just laughed as she bounced the small girl. “The beach is really fun! There are so many fun things to do there and there’s so much room for you to run around and play! Trust me sweetie you are going to love it. Now let’s go we’re gonna be late,” Evie told the small toddler as she grabbed her bags and beach supplies.

Mal just started giggling and clapping as she was excited now. “Yay! We go do da bewch!” Mal screamed out excitedly. Evie just laughed as she made her way towards her friends. She thought it was funny and adorable how Mal still barely even knew what the beach was, but was excited anyway. 

“Oh hey there they are. Took you long enough,” Jay told Evie jokingly when he saw her and Mal finally show up to where everyone else was. They were all waiting on Evie and Mal, so that they could leave for their beach trip. Evie just rolled her eyes as she put her bags in the car and buckled in the toddler car seat. She then placed the small two year old into the rear facing car seat and then buckled her up. Once she was sure that the small toddler was buckled in safely she climbed into the car and sat down in the empty seat next to the small toddler. 

“Hey I have an excuse. Do you know how hard it is to pack and get ready with a toddler?” Evie told the others as she finished getting herself buckled up and situated in the car. Once Evie and Mal were situated in the car they started driving towards the beach. The others just laughed as they began to change the subject and talk about random things to pass the time. 

While the teens were talking and catching up, Mal was playing on her child tablet that she usually wouldn’t be allowed to use right now as she had already used her screen time for the day, but everyone else had managed to convince Evie to let Mal keep using it after Evie tried to take it away about half way through the trip. They still had a few more hours left before they reached the beach and Mal was calm right now because she was distracted by her tablet; they didn’t want to deal with a cranky and restless toddler.

Evie just sighed as she watched the toddler play on her tablet. She couldn’t focus on anything else. It was taking all of her strength to resist her urge to rip that tablet out of the toddler’s hands. She hated letting the two year old have that much screen time. It wasn’t good for her and Evie’s motherly instincts were just screaming at her to take the tablet away before it causes permanent problems to the toddler’s development. 

Audrey just rolled her eyes when she realized that Evie hadn’t taken her eyes off of the toddler with the tablet. “Evie come on. You need to stop being such a helicopter parent. Mal is fine. It’s one day where she gets a few more hours of screen time to keep herself occupied while in the car. And all us Auradon kids grew up with devices our parents didn’t limit how much screen time we had and look at us we’re fine,” Audrey told Evie trying to stop her from obsessing and worrying over the toddler and her screen time.

Evie just looked at Audrey as Audrey’s speech just made it worse. Evie didn’t want Mal to be like the Auradon kids, especially Audrey. Yes Audrey was her friend, but Audrey could be self obsessed and she was constantly on her phone wanting to gain the most followers on her social media. Evie didn’t want Mal to become like that. Evie just reached over and ripped the tablet from Mal’s hands as she couldn’t resist anymore. Mal immediately started screaming for the tablet. “Mommy! Gib ba! Gib ba! Mommy! Gib ba! The small toddler screamed out while reaching for the tablet. Everyone else was just holding their ears not wanting to hear the screaming toddler. They weren’t used to it like Evie was. The screaming was barely even effecting her as she had gotten used to it and she knew how this worked. Mal would scream for a little bit, but she would stop once she realized that she wouldn’t be getting what she was screaming for. 

“Evie give her the tablet back please. This is hurting my ears,” Jane told Evie as they had about an hour left before they reached the beach and they didn’t want to hear the toddler screaming for another hour. Evie just shook her head no as she refused to give the tablet back.

“No, I'm not giving her the tablet back. She will calm down soon. You can’t give in to toddlers when they act up that gives them power. Mal look at me. I’m not giving you the tablet back the entire trip. Now please just calm down. You don’t need this,” Evie told the small girl as she grabbed some of Mal’s toys and handed them to the small girl. Mal just stopped her screaming as she reached for the toys and began to play with them. About thirty minutes later the small girl was passed out cuddled up with her toys and her thumb in her mouth. 

Evie just smiled as she watched the small girl sleep peacefully. Everyone just looked at Evie in shock as she was really starting to look more and more like a mom and less like a teen. Evie just looked at everyone as she didn’t understand why they were looking at her the way they were. “Um why is everyone staring at me,” Evie asked as she was confused as to why everyone was staring at her. 

Carlos just looked at Evie. “Everyone is staring at you because you’re acting more and more like a mom everyday,” Carlos told Evie. Evie just rolled her eyes as she chose to ignore their comments and just ran her fingers through the sleeping toddler’s hair. She was used to getting those comments and by this point she had already accepted that she was pretty much a mom. She was fine with it and she actually secretly kind of liked it. 

“So um how much longer till we get there,” Jane asked, trying to change the subject as she could see tension growing and she wanted to stop it before it escalated. Ben just smiled as he looked back at the group. “We have about five minutes left till we’re there, and once we get there we can place our bags inside and go out to the beach. This is going to be so much fun. I always love our beach trip,” Ben told his friends as he was excited to go to the beach and even more excited that he was able to share this experience with his new friends. 

The beach had always been a fun place to go and the Auradon kids had been going on this trip almost every summer and now they were getting to share this with the vks for the first time. Everyone just smiled in happiness and excitement as they began to get ready to get out of the car. About five minutes later they had arrived at the beach house they would be staying at for the next few days. Everyone just got out of the car and grabbed their bags and entered the beach house while Evie stayed behind to wake up the toddler. 

Evie just gently shook the small sleeping toddler as everyone else had gone inside already and she didn’t want Mal sleeping the entire time because Mal had already had her nap and if Mal took too many naps then it would be a disaster trying to put her to bed at night. “Mal sweetie get up. We’re here sweetheart and you need to be awake in order to have fun at the beach,” Evie told the toddler in her calm and gentle voice. 

A few seconds later Mal rubbed her eyes with her tiny fists as she began to wake up. Mal just looked around and lifted her arms up to Evie “Mommy uppie,” the small toddler called out to Evie as she wanted to be held as she was still sleepy and out of it. Evie just smiled at the adorable young toddler as she unbuckled her and lifted her up. She then grabbed her bags and went inside the beach house with everyone else. She couldn’t wait to put her bags down and spend time at the beach for the first time ever. 

  
  



	4. Mommy What's The Beach? Part 2

As soon as they entered the beach house they all found their rooms and decided to split up. The boys were all going to be sharing one room and the girls were going to be sharing the other. Once they had decided who would be staying where they split up as the boys went to their room to unpack and get ready and the girls did the same. 

Once the girls entered the room they placed their bags down onto the beds that they were claiming and then began to get ready. “Well I guess we're going to be having a mini sleepover for the next few days. This is going to be so much fun,” Jane told the other girls when she finished getting ready and was waiting on the others as she was excited to be staying in the same room as her friends. It was like a slumber party. Evie just looked at Jane and Audrey as already feeling bad for how they were going to be regretting staying in the same room as her since they would be getting no sleep with the toddler sleeping in the same room. Evie was used to getting barely any sleep at this point, but her friends definitely weren’t.

“Yeah about that um I’m apologizing now for what you guys are going to have to deal with since Mal tends to wake up extremely early,” Evie told her friends. Audrey just looked at the small girl as she thought Evie was just exaggerating. “I’m sure it’s not that bad,” Audrey told Evie. Evie just laughed as her friends had no clue how bad it could. “Oh it’s bad,” Evie told her friends while she was trying to cover the squirming toddler in sunscreen. “Ugh Mal stay still,” Evie told the toddler in frustration as Mal wouldn’t stop squirming and Evie didn’t want the toddler to get sun burned especially since Mal was extremely pale. “Mommy! Sop id! I no wike da,” the small toddler screamed out as she kept pushing Evie away and trying to get away from her. 

Evie just sighed as she finally managed to get all the sunscreen on the toddler. “I don’t care if you don’t like it Mal. This is going to stop you from getting sunburned,” Evie told the small girl as she picked her up and balanced her on her hip as she also grabbed her beach bag/ toddler bag. Jane and Audrey just laughed as they grabbed their beach bags and followed Evie out the door to meet up with the boys, so they could go to the beach. 

When they finally reached the beach Mal immediately began to squirm wanting to explore the beach, but Evie was holding her as she didn’t want to let the toddler down until they found a spot and she could watch her since the toddler liked to run off and Evie didn't want Mal to run off without her since the beach had water and knowing Mal she would go running straight into the water since the water was new and exciting and Mal loved new and exciting things. 

“Okay here is the perfect spot,” Ben told his friends as he set up the beach chairs and set his stuff down. The others just smiled as they did the same. As soon as they set up their spot everyone but Evie and the toddler went running off into the water. The small toddler tried to run off into the water as well as she was curious about the ocean, but Evie grabbed her and placed floaties on her first as she wanted to be safe around the water. She then picked the small girl up and walked with her towards the water. 

“Okay Mal I’m going to let you down now, but you can’t go farther than this unless I take you farther in,” Evie told the excited toddler that was trying to get out of her arms wanting to play in the water. The small girl just nodded as Evie placed her down. Mal immediately began to giggle as she splashed around in the water. Mal giggled more when a wave came by as she was now having fun chasing after the waves. Evie was just laughing as she watched the tiny girl have so much fun playing in the ocean. 

She also saw how her friends were all having fun in the ocean as they were deeper out. And she decided that she wanted to join them. Evie just picked up the toddler as she walked towards her friends with the giggling toddler who was starting to enjoy playing in the water. “Hey Evie you decided to join us! This is so much fun! I love the beach!” I want to come like everyday!” Carlos screamed out to Evie as he was having so much fun playing in the ocean for the first time ever. 

Evie just laughed as she was also having fun in the ocean especially with all of her friends and the excited toddler who was splashing around in the water and giggling as the boys were all taking turns lifting the toddler up and throwing her in the air which was making the small girl laugh happily. “Aben! Aben!” The happy toddler screamed out wanting to be thrown up in the air again. Jay just laughed as he picked the small girl up. “Okay on the count of three. Ready 1...2...3!” Jay screamed out as he threw the tiny girl up into the air and caught her making her laugh again. 

Evie sighed when she saw that the toddler was now drinking the water as she was no longer wanting to be thrown in the air anymore. “Mal spit that out. We don’t drink ocean water,” Evie told the toddler as she knew how gross and unsanitary that was. The toddler just continued to drink the water as she liked the taste of the salty water. “Bu I wike id!” The small two year old told Evie as she kept drinking the water. Evie immediately grabbed the toddler and forced her to spit the water out. “I don’t care if you like the ocean water. I don’t want to see you drinking this again,” Evie told the toddler and sighed in relief when the two year old finally stopped trying to drink the water. 

After a few hours of them playing around in the ocean they decided to get out and do something else. Audrey just sat down on her chair to relax and sunbathe while Jane sat down next to Carlos to build a sand castle as Carlos had never heard of a sand castle before and Jane wanted to show him. Ben and Jay were practicing their fencing with sticks while Doug was sitting down and reading. Evie was chasing after the small toddler who was running around in the sand with her bucket searching the beach for seashells after she found one and wanted to find more. 

“Wook! Wook! Mommy I fown anowew won!” The small toddler screamed out excitedly as she picked up the seashell and placed it in her purple bucket. Evie just laughed as she thought it was adorable to see the small girl have so much fun looking for the seashells. “Yes you did! Good Job Mal! Look at all of those seashells that you found! You’re really good at finding things,” Evie told the small girl as she tickled her making the toddler laugh as she ran off to go find more. 

After about 20 minutes of Evie helping Mal look for seashells Evie decided that Mal had enough shells as Mal’s bucket was filled with seashells. “Okay Mal I think you found enough seashells. Why don’t we play in the sand over there now,” Evie told the small girl as she was growing tired from chasing after the hyper toddler who had decided to run around the entire beach. Mal just smiled as she ran back over to where everyone else was as she sat down in the sand. Evie sighed in relief as she walked back over to the group at a slower pace. 

Evie groaned when she saw that the toddler had decided that the sand would be a tasty snack. She was growing frustrated with the toddler deciding that everything was food. “Mal! Stop eating sand! Spit it out!” Evie screamed out in panic as she grabbed a water bottle and forced the toddler to spit out the sand. She then used the water to completely clean out the toddler’s mouth from all of the sand making sure the toddler didn’t choke from any of it. 

Evie then sat down by the toddler as she grabbed a bucket and handed it to the small girl who began to fill the bucket with her tiny shovel like she had seen Jane and Carlos do as she wanted to build what they were building. Mal began to cry when she lifted the bucket and all the sand fell apart. “Shh it’s okay Mal. Come on let’s go help Carlos and Jane with their sand castle,” Evie told the small toddler and smiled in relief when Mal stopped crying as she ran over to Carlos and Jane. 

When the toddler ran over to them Carlos and Jane smiled. “Hey there Mal. Do you want to help us build our sand castle,” Jane asked the small toddler in her gentle voice making the toddler smile and nod. “Okay good now can you fill this bucket with this sand,” Jane told the toddler as she guided her towards the sand that had water on it. Mal just smiled as she began to fill her bucket with the other sand. Evie just smiled and gave Jane and Carlos a look of gratitude as they had helped the toddler. 

“Thank you guys so much,” Evie told the two younger teens. Carlos and Jane just smiled back. “No problem, but um Evie you might want to help her because the bucket can get heavy for a toddler when filled with wet sand,” Carlos told Evie when he saw the toddler struggling to push the bucket upside down. Evie just nodded as she ran over to the toddler. “Here Mal let me help you,” Evie told the toddler as she flipped the bucket upside down. Mal just smiled as she patted the bucket like she had seen Carlos and Jane do. When Mal was done Evie lifted the bucket up and smiled in relief when the sand didn’t fall apart. 

The small toddler just giggled and clapped her hands when she saw that she had finally managed to get the sand to stay. “Yay! I dib id!” The excited two year old screamed out as she was happy that she had finally built a sand castle. “Yeah you did! Good job Mal! Now let’s make a castle that looks like Carlos and Jane’s,” Evie told the toddler with a smile. 

Mal just nodded her head excitedly. “Yeah!” The toddler screamed out happily as she filled her bucket with sand again. Evie laughed as she grabbed another bucket and began to fill it with sand. About thirty minutes later everyone including Jane and Carlos were all helping the toddler and Evie build the sand castle as they were trying to build a really big sand castle with everyone helping. 

“Wow look at what we just built! This thing is huge! I’ve been making sand castles pretty much my whole life and I’ve never made one this big before,” Jane told the others as she was amazed by the giant sand castle they managed to build. Everyone just laughed as they couldn’t believe that they managed to build such a big and advanced looking sand castle. The small toddler ran over to the castle and smiled. “Mommy wook ids biwew dan me,” the two year old screamed out happily and in amazement. Everyone just smiled and laughed when they saw how much bigger the sand castle was compared to the small toddler. 

“Oh my gosh that is adorable. I need a picture,” Evie squealed out as she grabbed her phone and took a picture of the tiny toddler standing next to the giant sand castle. “Okay now we need to get a selfie with all of us,” Audrey told the group with a smile. Everyone just nodded in agreement as Evie held the phone up and took a selfie of everyone with the sand castle that they built. When they were done taking pictures with the giant sand castle that they built they decided to pack up their beach bags and go back to the beach house and relax there as they were all exhausted from spending pretty much the entire day at the beach. While everyone was packing up the bags the tiny toddler was grabbing her bucket full of seashells to take back up. On the way back to the beach house the small girl kept picking up more seashells as she would find them. 

When they finally made it back to the beach house the boys went to their room to change and relax while the girls did the same wanting to wash off all of the sand and just relax in their beds and talk as they had fun at the beach, but they were exhausted and it was only the first day. 

  
  



	5. Mommy What's The Beach? Part 3

Jane and Audrey both just sat on their beds groaning. They were exhausted as it was about three in the morning, and they wanted to keep sleeping, but the toddler was up and screaming. Evie was just passed out asleep not even hearing the cries as she had been so exhausted from running around the beach with the toddler all day.

Audrey just groaned as she got up and began to search through her purse in search of the item that would make the toddler stop screaming, so they could continue to sleep. They thought Evie was just exaggerating when she told them that they would be getting no sleep with the two year old, but it was so much worse and they couldn’t believe that Evie dealt with that every day. 

Audrey smiled in relief when she found the secret pacifier that she had gotten for the toddler one day when she babysat. She kept it hidden away in her purse after Mal wouldn’t stop crying and Audrey had lost all of her patience. She ended up buying the toddler a pacifier as a bribe to get the toddler to behave with her. The pacifier stayed with Audrey though and she only used it when she was babysitting and now in this case to make her stop crying, so she could keep sleeping. 

Audrey just cleaned off the pacifier as she walked over to the toddler. As soon as the toddler saw the pacifier she stopped crying as she reached for it. “Paci!” The toddler screamed out excitedly. Audrey just smiled as she placed it in the toddler’s mouth. “Here you go Mal, but you have to stop screaming,” Audrey told the small girl and smiled when the toddler nodded as she sat down in her playpen. 

“There watch and learn Jane now we can sleep. See this whole parenting thing is easy,” Audrey told Jane with a smile as she got back into her bed to get ready to sleep. Jane just looked at Audrey in disbelief and worry as she knew how Evie felt about the pacifier as Evie had just gotten the toddler off of the pacifier after trying for a long time. “Um Audrey I don’t know how Evie is going to feel about this,” Jane nervously told her older friend as she didn’t want Audrey or Evie to get mad. This trip was supposed to be a fun one and it wouldn’t be very fun if Evie and Audrey were mad at each other for the majority of the trip. 

Audrey just rolled her eyes as she didn’t see the big deal. Evie was just way too overprotective. “It’s no big deal Jane. And now she’s calm, so we can sleep. And Evie will get over it,” Audrey told her younger friend. Jane just sighed as she got into her bed just knowing that Evie was going to be upset, but she was just too tired to argue anymore. 

Evie immediately freaked out when she woke up around seven or eight and found her baby sister sitting in her playpen with a pacifier in her mouth while watching videos on the tablet that she had taken away before they even got to the beach house and she had no clue where the toddler would have gotten the pacifier as Evie had gotten rid of literally all of them and she made sure of it. “Mal! What are you doing?” Evie scolded the toddler making the young girl jump a bit as she was startled. 

Mal immediately looked up as she pulled the pacifier out of her mouth and tried to hide it seeing that it was Evie. She then gave Evie an innocent little smile. “Mommy! Bewch now!” The small toddler asked Evie as she wanted to go back to the beach again. Evie just sighed in frustration as she held her hand out. “We can go later, but right now Mal I saw that give it to me,” Evie told the toddler as she pointed to the tablet and the covers where the toddler had put her pacifier. Mal just sighed as she grabbed the tablet and handed it to Evie. Evie sighed again as she pointed to the covers where the toddler had clearly put the pacifier. “And the pacifier. Give it to me or we’re not going to the beach today,” Evie told the toddler as she wasn’t going to go through this again. Mal just sighed yet again as she reached under the covers and handed Evie the pacifier. 

“Bewch Now?” The toddler asked Evie. Evie just smiled at the happy toddler as she picked her up. She was surprised that Mal was so willing to go to the beach again that she had willingly given up the tablet and pacifier without even a fight. “Okay Mal, but we still need to wait. It’s too early to go to the beach right now. How about we go to the playground first,” Evie told the small toddler as she was angry at her friends right now because she knew that it had to be one of them that let Mal use the tablet and have a pacifier.

Evie needed to go out and get away for a little bit otherwise she would start yelling at her friends and she didn’t want to do that because that would ruin the trip for everyone else plus she knew that Mal got scared everytime she would yell. And Evie had seen a playground really close to where they were staying. It would be good to let the toddler play around for a bit while Evie let herself calm down. 

The small two year old just smiled as she jumped up and down excitedly. “Yay! Pwaywon!” The small toddler screamed out happily as she was excited to play on the playground since she couldn’t go to the beach yet. Evie just laughed as she quickly changed herself and the toddler and then picked up the small girl as she made her walk towards the playground. 

When they made it to the playground Mal immediately went running towards the swings as she loved being pushed in the swings. The swings made it feel like she was flying. “Mommy! Swin,” The small toddler screamed out happily as she pointed to the swings. Evie just laughed as she watched the toddler try to get on the regular swings. “Mal baby you can’t use those swings yet. You’re too small for those. There we go,” Evie told the toddler as she picked her up from the swing that she was struggling to get on as she placed her into the baby swing. 

Mal just giggled as she loved the baby swing. “Mommy! Pu me!” Mal screamed out. Evie just laughed as she began to push the baby swing making the toddler laugh happily. “Hiwew! Mommy hiwew!” The young toddler laughed out as she was having so much fun playing on the swings. Evie just laughed as this was really helping her forget about her anger at her friends. “Okay Mal hold on,” Evie told the toddler as she began to push the swing a little bit harder to make the swing go higher, but she made sure to not push it that hard as she didn’t want the swing to go that high. 

Mal just started laughing harder. “I fwi! Mommy I fwi! Wee! Mommy I fwi!” The young two year old screamed out happily as she felt like she was actually flying. Evie just laughed as she continued to push the toddler on the swing. Finally after about twenty minutes of Evie pushing the toddler on the swing Evie decided that they should go back as Evie was no longer angry at her friends anymore plus it was getting close to the time that they had agreed to meet up to go back to the beach. 

When they got back to the room Jane and Audrey were awake and pretty much ready they both froze when they saw Evie come back in with the toddler. “Oh hey guys. You know it’s funny. I woke up this morning and Mal had a pacifier and her tablet. Which is crazy because I know for sure that I took away her tablet earlier and I also know that I got rid of every single pacifier, so I’m kind of curious about how a two year old can manage to get herself a pacifier and tablet. Do any of you know anything about this,” Evie asked her friends with her fake sweet voice as she wanted to guilt them into admitting what they had done. She wasn’t mad anymore, but she did still want to know the truth and that way she could warn them not to do it again. 

Evie smiled when Jane broke down not able to hide her guilt from her friend. “She wouldn’t sleep and we were tired, so Audrey went to her purse and gave Mal one of the secret pacifiers that she has been keeping from you and then she handed her the tablet. I warned her that you would get mad, but it was late and I ended up letting my tiredness take over. I’m sorry Evie please don’t be angry at us. I really don’t want this trip to be us fighting the whole time,” Jane told Evie nervously as she was nervous and feeling guilty. 

Evie just smiled as she looked at Jane. “I’m not mad. I was earlier, but then I took Mal to the playground and now I’m cooled down, but seriously guys I don’t want you guys to do this again,” Evie told her friends, making Jane sigh in relief. “Okay well now that we have that settled let’s go to the beach the boys are already down there they texted me,” Audrey told her friends. Mal just smiled in Evie’s arms, “Yay! Bewch!” The small toddler screamed out excitedly as they were finally going back to the beach. 

“That’s right Mal. We’re going back to the beach,” Evie told the happy toddler with a laugh. The other girls all just laughed as well as they looked at the excited two year old and then made their way towards the beach excited to start their second day at the beach. 

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I’m really sorry for taking so long to update this story. I’ve been dealing with some personal health issues lately that have been coming and going, but it's finally starting to get better, so I should be able to write again and update more frequently. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you guys thought. Also if you have any suggestions or requests that you would like to see in this story don’t hesitate to make them because I’m open to doing people’s requests/suggestions. I have two more chapters that I’m planning on doing for this beach mini story and then I will do more one shots.

“Bewch! Bewch! Bewch!” The toddler screamed out happily as she began to squirm in Evie’s arms as soon as she saw the beach again and Evie had to tighten her grip on the toddler as she almost dropped her from how much the toddler was squirming. Evie just laughed as she placed the toddler down in fear that if Mal kept squirming she was going to actually drop her.

“Yes I know Mal it’s the beach. I’m going to place you down now okay, but be careful,” Evie told the toddler as she knew that Mal loved to run, but it was hard to run in the sand especially for the tiny toddler. Mal had almost fallen in the sand so many times yesterday if it wasn’t for Evie who was always right by her and ready to catch her before she could fall. 

The small toddler just giggled as she didn’t even hesitate or wait for Evie or the other girls as she immediately began to run towards the boys who were all playing around in the sand. The tiny toddler was running as fast as her little legs could go as she wanted to get to the same spot as the boys quickly and that ended up back firing on her as the toddler lost her balance and fell into the sand immediately crying from the impact. 

Evie just took off running from where she was at leaving the girls behind as she ran as fast as she possibly could as she immediately picked the toddler up and brushed off the sand. “Shhh Mal you’re okay,” Evie told the toddler in her calm and soothing voice while also checking the toddler for injuries. Evie sighed in relief as Mal didn’t seem to have any. Evie just continued to rock the toddler for another few seconds until Mal finally calmed as she began to squirm again wanting to run in the sand again.

Evie just laughed at the small toddler who could literally go from crying to smiling in the matter of seconds as she just carefully placed the toddler back down, but not before grabbing her tiny hand not wanting to make the mistake of letting the toddler run off again as she made her way towards the boys deciding to not wait for Audrey and Jane who had been really far behind as she was still a little bit mad at them for what they had done earlier even though she had told them that she wasn’t.

When they finally reached the spot that the boys were at, Mal released herself from Evie’s grip as she ran straight towards the boys with a smile on her tiny face. The boys all laughed when they saw the hyper and excited little toddler run towards them as Jay stopped playing in the sand as he opened his arms and the toddler ran into them laughing as Jay picked her up and placed her on his shoulders. Mal just giggled in happiness. “Wee! Ay I wanna go in da owen,” the small toddler screamed out happily. Jay just laughed as he looked at Evie for approval as he knew how overprotective she was. “Evie is it okay to take her into the ocean,” Jay asked his little sister. 

Evie just smiled and nodded at him giving her approval for him to take the toddler into the ocean without her since Evie wasn’t ready to get in the water yet. “Yeah it’s fine just be careful with her. Wait here take this and I’m begging you please, please, please, don’t be rough with her. She’s really sensitive and she gets hurt easily,” Evie told her big brother as she handed him a baby floatie to put Mal in since she didn’t trust the floaties that Mal had used yesterday and decided to use a baby one instead since Mal was really small and the arm floaties just weren’t small enough. Plus she was worried about Jay not taking anything with her and Mal drowning. It just made her feel better to have her using it. 

She was also a bit worried since Jay was a pretty rough person and she was a bit worried that he was going to be too rough with her since he didn’t really realize how rough he could be, he seemed to be gentle enough though, but she still worried.

Jay just smiled as he looked up at the toddler who was clinging onto him and laughing. “Guess what Mally. Your mommy says we can play in the ocean,” Jay told the toddler and laughed when she got more excited. “Yay! Owen! Owen!” Mal screamed out happily as Jay made his way into the ocean with the excited two year old. Carlos just smiled as he ran after them wanting to play in the ocean as well. “Wait for me I’m coming too,” Carlos screamed out as he followed after Jay into the ocean.

Ben and Doug just looked at Evie when they realized that the other girls weren’t with her. “Hey Evie, where is Jane and Audrey,” Ben asked as he was a bit worried about where the other girls were. “Yeah wasn’t she with you and Mal,” Doug asked his girlfriend as he and Ben began to worry about where their friends had gone. Before Evie could respond Jane and Audrey came up to them completely out of breath from trying to catch up as Evie had just left them behind. 

“Oh hey Evie thanks for waiting for us. Not! You just left us behind back there,” Audrey told Evie sarcastically as she was mad that Evie had just left them. She knew that Evie had to help the toddler that fell, but Evie could have at least waited for them after. 

Evie just gave the girls a fake innocent smile as she placed her stuff down. “Oh my gosh. I’m so sorry girls. I totally forgot that you were still back there and Mal really wanted to get to the boys, and I couldn’t just let her run off by herself again. She could have gotten hurt or swallowed sand,” Evie told her friends with her fake innocent voice trying to play it off as an accident even though she had done it on purpose as payback for them giving Mal the pacifier and tablet behind her back when she was sleeping. 

Jane just smiled at Evie as she was so naive that she believed everything Evie said while Audrey was just crossing her arms as she knew that Evie was lying and she had left them on purpose. And Ben and Doug were just watching the girls fight trying not to laugh as they thought it was funny how worked up Evie and Audrey were getting over the smallest of things. 

“It’s okay Evie we understand. See Audrey I told you there was a perfectly good explanation for why Evie left us behind,” Jane told Audrey innocently causing Evie to feel bad for lying to Jane since Jane was just so sweet and innocent. She didn’t mean to mess with Jane; it was mainly Audrey that she was upset with, Jane just got lumped in since she happened to be with Audrey at the time. 

Audrey just rolled her eyes at how naive and gullible Jane was. Jane was a sweet girl and her best friend, but Jane was just too innocent for her own good. “Jane, come on. Evie’s lying to us. She left us on purpose since she’s still mad at us. It’s so obvious. Evie I’m sorry okay. She was crying and I was tired. You were right Evie okay we aren’t used to staying up like you. You can live off of like four or five hours of sleep we can’t,” Audrey told her friends as she didn’t like how Evie was still mad at her. 

It wasn’t her fault that she wasn’t raising a toddler and she was used to sleeping. Plus it hurt to hear the young toddler screaming and crying it was like torture. She hated it when young and innocent children cried. She didn’t know how Evie, of all people, could just ignore her own little sister’s cries. 

Evie just rolled her eyes as she looked at Audrey. Evie was about to say something back when she felt a small tug at her arm as the young toddler had come back from playing in the water with Jay and Carlos as she wanted Evie to play with her. “Mommy pway wif us!” The young two year old screamed out excitedly as she pulled at Evie’s arm to get her to come play in the ocean with her, Jay, and Carlos. Evie just laughed as she looked at the toddler. “Okay Mal. I’m coming,” Evie told the small girl with a smile as she allowed the small girl to drag her towards the ocean until they reached the shallow end then Evie picked the toddler up and placed her in the baby floatie as she moved towards the boys. 

Evie was pulling the floatie making the toddler giggle and clap excitedly. When she got to the boys they immediately began to launch into a full blown water fight once the boys made the mistake of accidentally splashing the toddler making the small girl get upset and start splashing them back just harder as she was mad at them, and then Evie helped the small girl making it a sibling war between the boys and the girls who were all just laughing as they were having fun splashing water on each other. 

“Okay! Okay! Mal stop splashing us!” Carlos told the small girl who was giggling and splashing them hard with water. Evie just laughed as she looked at the toddler. She knew it was bad to be encouraging the small girl to keep splashing the boys, but this was competition and the boys were going to lose. “Mal don’t listen to him. Keep splashing,” Evie told the small girl who smiled and continued to splash the boys.

Carlos and Jay just looked at Evie who was laughing as she kept encouraging the small girl to splash them. It was the first time that they had ever seen Evie encourage the toddler to do something bad and not stop her. They were honestly surprised that Evie wasn’t stopping the toddler. “Okay we surrender! You guys win! Just stop splashing us!” Jay screamed out as he wanted the small girl to stop splashing him. It had been fun at first, but the toddler didn’t know when to stop. Evie just smiled in victory as she looked at the splashing toddler. 

“Okay Mal no more splashing. We won!” Evie told the small girl who giggled and clapped her hands excitedly as she stopped splashing the boys. “Yay! Mommy an I win!” The small girl screamed out happily making the others all laugh as the toddler was being adorable. Evie just smiled as she picked the small girl up deciding that they should go back to the sand and play in the sand because she needed to reapply sunscreen and she wanted the toddler to take a break from the water since she had read that too much time in the water wasn’t good for toddlers because it can make them cold. 

“Yes we did. Now let’s go play in the sand,” Evie told the small girl who just smiled and nodded “Yay! San!” The toddler screamed out happily as she clapped her hands and allowed Evie to carry her back to their spot where the AKs were. The AKs smiled when they saw the boys that were completely soaked in water while the girls weren’t as wet as the boys. Mal smiled as Evie placed her down as the small girl went running to the Auradon kids to brag about winning the water fight.

“Es wa! Mommy an I win da wawa fi. Wiw mommy!” The small girl screamed out while jumping up and down happily making the Auradon kids laugh at the excited little toddler even though they had no clue what the small girl was saying.

Evie just laughed as she looked at her friends who were giving her a confused look as they still had trouble understanding the toddler sometimes, but Evie spent so much time with her that Evie always knew what the toddler was trying to say. “Evie what is she saying?” Doug whispered to his girlfriend not wanting the excited little girl to know that they had no clue what she was excited about. 

Evie just smiled as she pointed to the boys. “We had a water fight and Mal and I won against the boys. The boys are pouting because of it and Mal is excited because she loves winning like me. I’ve been teaching her the importance of winning,” Evie told her boyfriend and the other Aks as she explained to them what the toddler was excited about. The Aks just laughed as they knew how competitive Evie was and she seemed to be spreading it to Mal. 

“We are not pouting. And you guys didn’t win. You cheated by using an innocent toddler to win. You know that Mal does everything you say. You barely even competed, you just made Mal do all of the work. And toddlers have more energy than us. It honestly wasn’t a fair fight,” Carlos told his big sister. 

Evie just laughed as she picked the toddler back up, so she could put more sunscreen on her. “I’m sorry, but I had a small and young two year old on my team. While you both are bigger and older, so if anything it wasn’t a fair fight for me. You two should have easily been able to defeat us since I had a toddler as my partner,” Evie told the boys with a smug smile knowing that she had won this argument too as Jay and Carlos just huffed, but didn’t say anything more as they too knew that Evie had been right. 

The small toddler just began to squirm again while Evie tried to put the sunscreen on her again. “Mommy! I wanna pway in da san! I no wike dis!” Mal screamed out as she tried to get away from Evie, so she could play in the sand again. Evie just sighed as she ignored the screaming toddler and kept applying the sunscreen.

Evie would not let Mal get sunburned. It was bad for her health and it was painful for both of them because it hurt whenever Mal was in pain. When Evie finally finished applying the sunscreen on both of them she placed the toddler back down and laughed as the toddler pulled her towards the sand as she was excited to play in the sand with her sand toys. “Mommy pway wif me,” the two year old told Evie with a smile as she wanted Evie to play with her in the sand. 

Evie just laughed as she dragged Audrey with her since Audrey had barely done anything yesterday and mainly just sat on her chair trying to tan. “Okay Mal I’m coming. Audrey come with us,” Evie told her friend who was hesitant at first as she didn’t really like playing in the sand since it made her dirty. Mal just went over to Audrey and gave her the most adorable puppy dog eyes as she wanted Audrey to play too. “Auwy pwease pway wif me an mommy. Pwease!” The young two year old begged the princess with her cute little puppy dog eyes and her adorable squeaky voice that Audrey couldn’t resist. 

Audrey just smiled as she looked at the adorable little girl. “Okay. Okay. I’ll come play with you girls,” Audrey told the toddler with a laugh as she followed them to their spot in the sand as she picked up one of the sand toys and began to help Evie play with the excited toddler. 

Jane just smiled as she walked over to Carlos. “Hey Carlos do you want to help me look for seashells. I’m trying to make cool jewelry out of them,” Jane told Carlos nervously as she wanted to spend time with him since she secretly had a little crush on him. Carlos just gave her a shy smile as he nodded. “Sure Jane I would love to help you look for some seashells. Let’s go over there,” Carlos told Jane with a smile as he guided her away from the others trying to gain some alone time with her since he really liked her and wanted to spend time with her. Jane just smiled as she followed after Carlos. 

While Carlos and Jane were searching for seashells and Evie and Audrey were playing in the sand with the toddler Jay, Ben, and Doug were just sitting in their chairs talking. About an hour later Carlos and Jane had come back with a bucket full of shells and huge smiles on their faces as they walked back over to the group now holding hands. Evie and Audrey came back over as well as Evie was holding the now sleeping two year old who had her head resting on Evie’s shoulder with her thumb in her mouth as she had gotten sleepy from her lack of sleep. 

Everyone just smiled as they saw that toddler had fallen asleep. “Aw look at Mal. Too much excitement for one day huh,” Jane told the others with a smile as she thought it was adorable how the toddler had fallen asleep. Evie just laughed as she rocked a bit keeping the toddler sleeping. “Yeah I guess her little body couldn’t take all of the excitement, so what are we doing now,” Evie asked the others. 

Ben just smiled as he looked at his friends. “Why don’t we go back now and relax a bit. Let Mal nap and then later we can come back out when we’re changed and we can roast marshmallows and make smores,” Ben suggested to his friends. Jane, Doug, and Audrey just smiled at the idea as they thought it was a great idea while the VKs were just confused. 

“Wait so what is a smore,” Jay asked his friends as they had never heard of smores before growing up on the Isle. Doug just looked at his VK friends in shock. “You don’t know what a smore is? Okay Ben we need to make smores tonight,” Doug told his friend who smiled and nodded. “Yeah we do. I can’t believe you guys have never heard of smores before. They’re the best. It’s even more fun when you roast the marshmallows over a fire which we are definitely doing later tonight after we change,” Ben told his friend with a smile. 

The villain kids just smiled as they still had no clue what the Auradon kids were so excited about, but their friends always seemed to be right whenever they made suggestions and so if their friends said smores were good they believed them. ‘“Okay well if smores are really as good as you say then we should definitely make some later,” Carlos told the group with a smile. 

“Yeah, but for now let’s go back because I want to clean Mal off and let her sleep in the comfortable playpen. Plus I think we could all use some time to just relax since we’ve spent all day at the beach yesterday and almost the whole day today,” Evie told the others who all just nodded in agreement as they packed up all of their things, so they could go back to their rooms. 

When they got back the boys went to their rooms to relax after agreeing to meet back up later, so they could make smores. While the girls did the same as Evie grabbed a pair of purple pajamas for the toddler and a diaper deciding that she would just take Mal out in her PJs since it would be late anyway. She then carried the sleeping toddler into the bathroom as she bathed her and changed her. 

When Evie finished she placed the toddler into the playpen as she changed as well and then sat on her bed to relax while Audrey and Jane changed as well. When they were all finished the three of them just sat on their beds while they talked about random things to pass the time while they were waiting to go back out to make the smores. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and let me know what you guys thought. The next chapter is going to be the last one for this beach mini story and then I will be back to posting holiday one shots.

The three teens were just sitting on their beds gossiping and talking while the young two year old was napping. It had been a few hours since they had gotten back from playing at the beach and Mal was still passed out sleeping. 

Evie just sighed as she knew that she needed to wake the toddler up as they were going out to make smores soon and Evie couldn’t let Mal keep napping because it would be bed time soon and Mal won’t want to sleep during bed time. Evie just looked at her friend who was in the middle of one of her gossip stories. “Hey Audrey can you hold on for a second please. I really have to get Mal up now. She's been napping way too long,” Evie told her friend not wanting to be rude and interrupt her story, but she needed to wake her sister. 

Audrey just smiled at Evie. “Yeah sure I can wait. Go ahead get her up. We have to meet the boys in like ten minutes anyway. I can just continue my story later tonight when we have more time,” Audrey told her friend with a smile letting Evie know that she wasn’t mad at her for not listening to her latest gossip story. 

Evie just smiled as she got up and made her way over to the purple playpen as she picked up the sleeping toddler. Evie just held the toddler to her chest and smiled when the small girl began to stir as she began to wake up. Mal just rubbed her eyes with her tiny fists as she stretched and opened her eyes. Evie smiled at the toddler in her arms. 

“Hey there sleepy head. Did you have a nice nap? You were sleeping for quite awhile,” Evie playfully told the small girl as she began to tickle her, making the small girl start laughing as she tried to push Evie’s hands away. “Hehe! Mommy sop id! Da tiwaws,” the small told Evie while giggling and trying to get away from Evie who was tickling her. 

Evie just laughed as she kept trying to tickle the small girl. “I’ll stop tickling you when you stop trying to sleep again. We’re going back out soon to see Carlos, Jay, Ben, and Doug. We can’t go though if you won’t get up,” Evie told the small girl and laughed as the toddler immediately perked up. “Yay! I up now mommy! Wets go!” The small toddler screamed out as she was no longer tired and wanted to play with the older boys who always made her laugh. 

Evie just laughed as she continued to play with the toddler forgetting about everyone else in the room as she was just having fun making the toddler laugh. Jane and Audrey just smiled as they watched the adorable sight. Audrey and Jane thought it was adorable how much the toddler loved Evie and how much Evie loved her back. 

It was also adorable to watch Evie care for the small girl. Evie had such a kind heart and it made them feel horrible for ever thinking that the villain kids were evil. It also made them feel horrible seeing how different Mal’s personality was now that Evie was the one taking care of her and she was growing up in Auradon instead of the Isle. 

Mal was such a happy little toddler who was full of kindness and love for everyone which was the complete opposite of how she had been before when she had been raised by Maleficent. And the fact that if they hadn’t decided to ask about the VKs childhood Mal would still be like that and she would still be living Maleficent’s lie was just such a horrible and scary thought. They didn’t understand how someone could treat their own children so horribly. 

Their thoughts were interrupted when the small toddler noticed that Audrey and Jane were in the room as well as she had originally been so distracted by Evie that she didn’t notice the two other girls. “Auwy! Auwy! Auwy! Ane! Ane! Ane!” The small toddler screamed out trying to get the older two girls’ attention. Audrey and Jane just smiled at the young girl who had been trying to get their attention. 

“Hey there Mal what’s wrong,” Jane asked the small girl who just giggled more. “Mommy say we go now,” the small toddler told the two girls who just looked at Evie not knowing what the toddler was trying to say. Evie just smiled as she looked at the toddler while also glancing at her friends, so that her friends would understand what the toddler was saying without the toddler knowing that they had no clue what she was telling them. 

“Yes that’s right Mal we are going to the beach now, so we can meet up with the boys,” Evie told the toddler making sure to exaggerate her words enough so that her friends would know that’s what the toddler was excited about. The girl just smiled at Evie as they were glad that Evie was able to explain to them what the toddler was saying since they felt bad for not being able to understand her sometimes. 

The small toddler just clapped her hands excitedly as the girls made it out the door and headed to where they had agreed to meet up with the boys. When they got there the boys had already created the fire as they were all sitting in a circle with their chairs drinking sodas with the smore supplies next to them as they had been waiting for the girls to get there. 

As soon as they reached the boys Mal began to squirm wanting to run towards the boys, but Evie tightened her grip refusing to put the toddler down as there was a fire right next to the boys and Mal could easily fall into it. Either that or knowing Mal she would be mesmerized by the fire and she would run into it on purpose because of her curiosity of the fire. Both scenarios were dangerous and scared her, so she refused to let the small girl down despite how much Mal was squirming and crying.

“Mommy! Wet go! I wan dow!” The toddler screamed out while trying to get down from Evie’s hold. Evie just ignored the screaming toddler as she tightened her grip again and sat down with the boys as she placed the toddler in her lap. Audrey and Jane just followed her lead as they sat down in their chairs as well. 

“Hey Ben the girls are here now. Can we make smores now because I’m really curious about what they are since you never really told us what smores are,” Carlos told his friend as he was eager to find out what smores were, but Ben had told them they needed to wait for everyone to get there.

Ben just laughed as he grabbed a stick and stuck a marshmallow on it. “Okay yes we can make smores now. To start you need to get a stick and put a marshmallow on it like this. Then you stick it in the fire and let it roast. Once you’re done you place it on top of a graham cracker with chocolate and then you place another graham cracker on top of it. Trust me it’s delicious you guys are going to love them,” Ben told his friends as he handed them all sticks and marshmallows, so they could make smores like he had explained to them. 

The Auradon kids easily took the marshmallows and stuck them in the fire as they had been making smores over a campfire ever since before they could even remember. Carlos and Jay just shrugged as they decided to give it a try. They weren’t really sure about the idea of sticking a marshmallow in a fire, but they were kinda curious about the results. Evie just held the toddler closer to her when she saw her trying to reach towards the fire like the older kids. “ “Mal honey don’t touch that! It’s hot! It’s going to give you an owie,” Evie told the curious toddler who was trying to reach towards the fire to touch it.

The toddler just squirmed as she wanted to be like the big kids. “Mommy! I wan! Mommy I wan!” The small toddler cried out as she reached for the stick with the marshmallow on it. Evie just smiled as she picked the toddler up and grabbed the stick holding onto it and letting the toddler hold it as well as she made her way over to the fire. “Okay Mal, but mommy is going to help you okay. I don’t want you to get an owie,” Evie told the toddler as she put the marshmallow in the fire just like the others were doing. 

The small toddler just smiled and giggled excitedly as she “helped” Evie roast the marshmallows. “Yay! I wan!” The toddler screamed out as she tried to reach for the roasting marshmallow. Evie immediately pulled the toddler’s hand down. “Mal sweetie no! That’s hot don’t touch it okay,” Evie told the toddler as she noticed her trying to touch the almost burning marshmallow. 

“Bu mommy ay an cawos aw,” the toddler told Evie as she pointed to Carlos and Jay who were both trying to touch the burning marshmallows as they didn’t know that they weren’t supposed to just take it off with their hands. Evie just groaned as she looked at her brothers grabbing the sticks from them as if they were young kids caught doing something wrong.

“Jay, Carlos what are you guys doing? You know that was just in fire! You shouldn’t just touch it like that! You’re going to burn yourselves! Gosh you would think two teenage boys would know that you shouldn’t just touch something that was burning in fire!” Evie scolded the boys as she couldn’t believe that they were stupid enough to just grab a burning marshmallow with their bare hands. 

The Auradon kids all laughed as they ate their smores while they watched Evie lecture the boys.They thought it was funny how she was acting like their mom too. Jay and Carlos both just rolled their eyes as they looked at Evie who was trying to lecture them as if they were little kids like Mal. 

“Dude chill out Evie. Why does it matter what we do? We’re not little kids and I’m older than you anyway. Besides instead of lecturing us you should be paying attention to your actual kid,” Jay told his little sister as he didn’t see the big deal about them doing what they wanted with the marshmallows. They weren’t little kids if they wanted to touch fire they could. Not that they would, but it was the principal of it. 

Evie just sighed as she handed the boys their marshmallows back deciding that she couldn’t stop the boys from doing dangerous things as they wouldn’t listen to her anyway. “Okay fine whatever. I was just trying to look out for my brothers because I care about you guys, but if you want to burn yourselves then be my guest,” Evie told the boys as she had been trying to help, but they got mad at her. 

She then grabbed a napkin after blowing the marshmallows off as she used the napkin to take off the marshmallows and stick them on the graham crackers with the chocolate as she blew on them to cool them down and then handed one to the excited toddler as she also grabbed the other one that she made for herself. 

Everyone laughed when they watched the small girl take a bite out of the smore as her tiny face lit up from how good it was. “Mommy! Twy dis! Ids so goow! I wob id!” The small girl screamed out excitedly as she took another bite of the smore. Evie just laughed at the adorable girl as she began to eat her smore for the first time ever. She smiled as she finished it quickly. “Wow that really was good, and Mal absolutely loved it. Plus it helped put her to bed since she totally sugar crashed,” Evie told the Auradon kids with a smile as she sat in her chair by the fire holding the sleeping toddler who had crashed after about an hour of her being hyper from a sugar high as Mal wasn’t used to getting sugar as Evie liked to limit the sugar as much as possible, but she made exceptions every once in awhile. They had all finished their smores, but they decided to stay outside for a bit and just enjoy the campfire together as it was nice to just sit and talk all together in the peace of the night. 

Carlos and Jay smiled as well. “Yeah those smores are really good. We should make them again sometime soon,” Carlos told the others as he really enjoyed the smores. “See we told you that smores were really good,” Jane told the VKs with a smile as she was happy that her friends had enjoyed the smores as much as they did. 

They all stayed that way just sitting by the fire and talking for another hour before they all started to grow tired and decided it would be a good idea to go back to their rooms and sleep as they had a long day of driving tomorrow since they were planning on going home the next day. They all just said their good nights as the girl and boys separated. 

When the girls got back into the room Evie just placed the sleeping toddler in her playpen and smiled as she tucked her in and kissed her on the forehead. “Good night my precious little apple,” Evie told the sleeping toddler with a smile as she changed into PJs and got into her bed to sleep. 

The other girls just smiled as they watched Evie put the toddler to bed. It made them happy to see how much Evie really cared for her tiny baby sister as she tucked her in and kissed her good night. They then got into their own beds to sleep as they knew that tomorrow was going to be a long and exhausting day as they had to pack and drive back since they were leaving tomorrow. 


	8. Mommy What's The Beach? Part 6

Everyone groaned as they watched Evie try to calm the screaming toddler who didn’t like being restrained to her car seat. They had woken up extremely early to pack and get ready to leave and they were now driving back to Auradon Prep. The car ride had been relaxed for the first few hours since the small toddler had been fine before calmly playing with her toys, but now it had been a few hours of her being stuck in her car seat and she wanted out. She didn’t like being restrained to her seat and she wanted Evie to hold her and play with her.

“Evie seriously calm her down. She’s been crying for almost an hour now and we still have like four more hours in this car. I don’t want to listen to a screaming two year old for another four hours,” Audrey told her friend as they were all irritated including Evie who had been trying for like an hour to stop the toddler’s cries. 

Evie just rolled her eyes as she looked at her friends in annoyance and frustration as she ran her fingers through the crying toddler’s hair hoping that would be enough to calm her, but it was only making things worse as Mal wanted more from Evie. “What do you want me to do? I can’t pick her up. We’re in a car,” Evie told her friends in annoyance as they were mad at her for not calming the toddler when she couldn’t even pick her up. 

The others just groaned as they were about to start yelling back as they were all tired and irritated until the toddler started crying even louder while reaching towards Evie as she wanted Evie to hold her. 

“Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! I wan ow! I wan ow! Mommy I wan you!” The small toddler screamed out while sobbing and pulling at her car seat buckle. Evie just looked at Jay who was driving not being able to stand hearing her tiny sister crying anymore. 

“Jay just stop the car. We can just take a break and eat lunch. This is way too long for a toddler to be restrained in her seat like this. Plus we haven’t had lunch yet,” Evie told the older boy as she didn’t like hearing her baby sister cry like that and they still had another four hours to go. She couldn’t keep making the toddler sit still like that for another four hours that was just cruel and torturous. 

The others just agreed with her as they were hungry and they wanted a break from the car as well. “Yeah okay you’re right Evie. I think we could all use a break and some food. I’ll just stop here,” Jay told his friends as he pulled into the parking lot of the first restaurant he saw, so they could eat lunch and move around a bit.

As soon as Jay parked the car Evie unbuckled herself and reached over towards the toddler. The small toddler just reached her hands up towards Evie. “Mommy! Upie mommy!” The toddler called out to Evie while reaching towards her. Evie just smiled as she unbuckled the small girl and picked her up immediately calming her down as the toddler stopped crying as soon as Evie had her in her arms. 

“Aw baby girl come here. Come on let’s go get some lunch. I bet you’re hungry,” Evie told the toddler who smiled and clapped excitedly now that she was no longer restrained to her seat. “Yay! Foo! Foo! Foo!” The toddler screamed out happily while giggling, making Evie laugh as well as she placed the small girl down who grabbed her hand and ran towards the restaurant pulling her with her. The others just sighed in relief as they all got out of the car and stretched as they made their way into the restaurant following Evie and the now happy toddler. 

When they made it inside Evie was already sitting at a table with the happy toddler in her lap who was scribbling on the kids menu with a purple crayon. Evie just smiled when she saw her friends as she motioned for them to come sit at the table. “Hey guys what took you so long,” Evie playfully asked her friends just like how they usually did to her when she would be “late” due to the toddler. 

They just laughed as they made their way over and sat down at the table with her and the now giggling toddler. “Haha Evie you got us,” Jay told his little sister sarcastically, but also playfully. Evie just laughed as she looked at her big brother. “Oh don’t act like that didn’t bother you,” Evie told the older boy playfully, making them all laugh. 

They were all feeling better now that they could actually move around especially the tiny toddler who was loving the fact that she could be held by Evie again since she always felt safer when she was being held by Evie.

“Mommy! Wook! Wook!” The small toddler excitedly told Evie as she held up her drawing of scribbles. Evie just smiled as she looked at the toddler. “Oh wow! Look at you! That’s so good Mal,” Evie told the toddler with a fake gasp as she had no clue what the toddler had been trying to draw, but she couldn’t let her sister know that.

Mal just smiled as she clapped her hands. “Yay!” The small toddler screamed out happily as she grabbed the crayon again and began to scribble more making the others smile as the toddler was being adorable while trying to draw with her purple crayon. While the toddler was busy scribbling the others were all talking about the trip and how much fun it was since they had already ordered and were now just waiting on the food. 

About thirty minutes later their food arrived and Jay and Carlos barely even let the waitress put the food down as they immediately grabbed at their food since they were hungry and couldn’t wait any longer. Evie just groaned in embarrassment as not even the toddler was acting like that. “Jay! Carlos! You can’t just grab your food like that! It’s rude! Gosh even the two year old didn’t behave like that,” Evie told her brothers in annoyance as she scolded them once the waitress had left. 

The boys just rolled their eyes ignoring her as they were getting sick of Evie treating them like her kids. Ever since Evie had taken custody of the toddler her “mom” mode had been on high gear. It was like she couldn’t stop parenting even to them who were both teenagers. 

Evie just sighed in frustration as she realized the boys were ignoring her. She then turned to see that the toddler in her lap was still invested in her scribbling that she wasn’t even touching her food. “Mal put the crayon down. It’s lunch time now. Your food is here and you need to eat now,” Evie lectured the toddler. Mal just shook her head no as she looked up at Evie. “I no sop! I nee finis,” the small toddler told Evie as she continued to scribble and not touch her food. 

Evie just sighed once again as she grabbed the crayons and the kids menu from the toddler. Mal immediately began to cry as she reached for her drawing that Evie had taken, causing a scene in the restaurant as people from other tables turned towards them in disapproval seeing the group of teens and the crying toddler. “My! My! Mommy gib ba! Gib id ba! I wan id ba!” The small girl screamed out loudly while reaching for her drawing.

“Um Evie maybe you should just give her the drawing back. People are staring at us,” Jane told her friend nervously as she didn’t like having so many people staring at them especially because the look they were giving them was not a pleasant look. The others all just nodded and agreed while trying to get Evie to give the toddler back her drawing, so she would stop throwing a fit and causing a scene. 

Evie just looked at the toddler as she was feeling so embarrassed right now. “Mal stop crying. I’ll give this back to you when you finish eating your food,” Evie told the toddler who just kept crying as she wanted her drawing back. “No! Now! I wan id ba now!” The two year old screamed out as she began to make an even louder scene in the restaurant making the others even more embarrassed.

“Evie please just give her the drawing back. They are going to kick us out,” Carlos told his big sister as he could see how angry all the other customers were getting as the toddler threw her tantrum. 

Evie just looked at the toddler. “Mal look at me right now! You can’t just throw a tantrum in public! Now you are going to stop crying and you are going to eat your lunch or you will be in timeout when we get home! Am I clear?” Evie scolded the toddler making her cry from Evie’s harsher than normal voice. 

“I sowy mommy. I e now. Pwease no yell,” the toddler told Evie. Evie just smiled a bit as she wiped away the toddler’s tears and hugged her closer. “It’s okay sweetie. I won’t yell anymore, but you need to eat now okay. And you can’t act like that anymore. I thought we talked about this when you threw a tantrum in the store,” Evie told the toddler in her calm voice making the toddler smile and nod as she reached for her food. Evie smiled in relief when the toddler began to eat her food and stop crying. Once Evie was sure that the toddler was eating her food Evie ate her own food along with the others. 

Once they were all done Mal looked at Evie as she held her hand out. “Mommy! I finis me foo! I wan ba now!” The toddler told Evie while reaching towards her drawing and crayon. Evie just laughed as she handed the items back to the toddler who smiled happily. “Okay Mal here you go,” Evie told the toddler with a smile. After another ten minutes they paid the check and left, getting back into the car to drive back home. 

This time it was relaxed again as the toddler was now busy scribbling on her paper until she got tired and passed out making Evie and the others laugh as Evie reached over and grabbed the crayon and paper from the now sleeping toddler who was passed out clinging to her dragon.

A few minutes later Evie was passed out as well with her hands resting on the toddler as Evie had stayed up late with the toddler as Mal had woken up in the middle of the night crying because she wanted Evie to hold her and as soon as Evie tried to place her back down to sleep Mal freaked out and refused to stop crying. 

The others just laughed as they watched Evie and the toddler sleep. “Aww that’s adorable!” Jane told the others with a smile as she watched her friend sleep with her hand on the toddler. “I know right,” Audrey told her friend as she agreed with her. The boys just nodded in agreement as they all started talking about their trip again for the next few hours while they drove home grateful that the toddler was finally calm and sleeping. 

When they reached Auradon Prep Doug smiled as he shook his sleeping girlfriend who had slept all the way back after their lunch break. Evie just looked around in confusion until she realized that they were parked and they were back at Auradon Prep. Evie just smiled in embarrassment as she looked at all of her friends who were all waiting on her to wake up and get out of the car, so they could head back to their dorms. She then looked at the sleeping toddler as she carefully unbuckled her and picked her up deciding that she would bring everything back to the dorm first before waking the toddler since it would be easier that way. 

Once they were all out of the car and had grabbed their things they all hugged each other goodbye and thanked each other for the fun trip as they all made their way back to their own dorms. Once Evie made it back she placed all her things down as she gently shook the toddler and smiled when the young girl woke up and clapped her hands excitedly while squirming to be put down when she realized they were back home. 

“Yay! Mommy we howm! Wook mommy me twoys! An me be! Yay! Mommy me suf is ba! I miss id!” The small toddler screamed out happily as she smiled and pointed to all of her things that she had missed while they were gone. Evie just laughed at the hyper girl as she placed her down and sat on her bed to watch the happy girl who was now running around and touching all of her things. 

Evie honestly felt the same way as the toddler. She loved taking that road trip and going on that beach trip, but she loved her little dorm. It was her home and there was nothing like being in her own dorm with the toddler all to herself. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I hope you guys enjoyed this beach mini story. I know it was kinda long, but I had a lot of ideas that just couldn’t fit as a oneshot. This was the last chapter for my mini story though and I will be posting more holiday one shots again after this. I’m thinking of doing a Halloween one next, which I think you guys should enjoy. I hope you guys liked this last chapter for my beach mini story and let me know what you guys thought or what you think about me doing a Halloween one shot next since I have a lot of ideas for that one. 


	9. Mommy What's Trick Or Treating? Part 1

Evie smiled while she and the other teens watched the small toddler play with the pumpkin seeds and goo. The group were all sitting on one of the picnic tables and they were carving pumpkins since it was Halloween and the VKs had mentioned that they had never heard of carving pumpkins before making the Auradon kids decide that they needed to introduce them to it since carving pumpkins was a really fun part of Halloween. 

“Oh my gosh can you believe it’s finally Halloween? What are your Halloween plans for later? I’m assuming that Evie is going to take Mal trick or treating am I right?”Audrey told the others making Evie, Jay, and Carlos all give her a confused look as they didn’t know what trick or treating was, and they didn’t even really know much about Halloween. They knew it existed, but they never celebrated it before today. There was no point everyday on the Isle was scary and like Halloween.

“Um Audrey, what's trick or treating?” Evie asked her friend as she had no clue what that was, but Audrey sounded excited when talking about it. Audrey just gasped as she looked at her friend. “You’ve never heard of trick or treating? That’s only one of the best parts of childhood. We used to go every year when we were younger,” Audrey told her friends as she couldn’t believe they had never heard of trick or treating. It made her sad that her friends missed out on such a big childhood experience. 

Ben just gave his confused friends a small smile. “Trick or treating is where kids dress up in costumes and they go to people’s doors and the people give them candy. It’s called trick or treating because when you go to the person’s door you’re supposed to say trick or treat. It’s only one of the best childhood experiences that a kid can have. It’s so much fun. And another fun part of Halloween is scaring people. Since Halloween is all about scary things,” Ben told his friends hoping to help them better understand what Halloween was. 

Evie’s eyes just widened in shock as she looked at her Auradon friends. “I’m sorry what? You want me to have my two year old sister go up to the doors of strangers and literally take candy from a stranger? That’s insane and dangerous! Why would people ever do such a thing?” Evie screamed out to her friends in shock and disbelief as they wanted her to take Mal trick or treating and have her literally take candy from strangers which was one of the most dangerous things she had ever heard. 

The Auradon kids just laughed as they saw how upset Evie looked; they thought it was funny how worked up she was getting. “Evie come on you’re overreacting. Even my mom took me trick or treating and she’s really strict and overprotective like you. Trust me if my mom is fine with trick or treating than you should be too. Nothing bad is going to happen. It's just a fun experience that most kids experience where they get to dress up as whatever they want and get candy. If it helps we could come with you, so there's more people just in the rare case that something does happen,” Jane told her friend trying to make Evie feel better about the idea of taking Mal trick or treating. 

They all knew how overprotective Evie was, but trick or treating was such an important experience for a kid and she didn’t want Mal to miss out on it because her guardian was too overprotective to let her go. Even her own mom was willing to push aside her worries to allow her to experience it. Evie just sighed as she looked at her friends, still not comfortable with the idea, but she was starting to warm up to it.

“I don’t know. I’ll have to think about it. The idea of letting my two year old sister take candy from strangers makes me feel really uneasy though,” Evie told the others as she looked at the toddler who had given up on coloring in her coloring book that Evie had brought her to use, so the toddler wouldn’t get bored.

The toddler was instead laughing with her tiny hands inside of Evie’s pumpkin grabbing the goo from inside and giggling at how squishy it felt in her tiny hands. Evie just laughed as she looked at her giggling sister who was covered in pumpkin goo. It was even in her hair.

“Mal what are you doing? You silly baby,” Evie playfully told the toddler as she grabbed a napkin and began to clean off some of the goo from her baby sister. The young two year old just giggled as she held the goo up to Evie. “Hehe mommy ids isy,” the toddler told Evie with a smile as she placed her hands inside the pumpkin again and splashed them around in it. The older teens all laughed at how adorable the small girl was being. 

“Yes I know Mal, but it’s also messy. Look at you. You are covered in goo and such a mess. You are definitely going to need a bath when we get home,” Evie playfully told the toddler with a smile as she finished getting all the goo out of her pumpkin like the others had done as she placed the bowl in front of the toddler deciding that Mal can play in the goo while they carved their pumpkins since Mal was more interested in the slimy pumpkin goo than she was with coloring and she was already messy, so it wouldn’t make a difference. 

When they finished carving their pumpkins they all smiled as they observed their work. It was the VKs first time carving pumpkins and they had to say it was really fun. The boys especially loved it because they got to carve into a pumpkin for fun, and Evie loved it because she got to make cool designs on her pumpkin. “Oh wow that was actually pretty fun,” Jay told the Auradon kids who had convinced them to give carving pumpkins a chance. 

“I know right! When you guys mentioned carving pumpkins I thought it would be boring and pointless, but it was actually pretty fun,” Carlos told his Auradon friends with a smile. Evie just laughed as she looked at the toddler who had somehow gotten even more pumpkin goo all over herself as she was almost completely covered in the slimy goo. 

“Yeah it was, but I should probably get back now. I need to get this silly little girl cleaned up since she is completely covered in pumpkin goo,” Evie told the others with a smile as she picked up the messy toddler making everyone else laugh as they thought the two year old looked hilarious in all of the goo. They were honestly surprised that Evie of all people wasn’t completely freaking out with how dirty and messy the toddler was especially since the outfit Mal was wearing was a pretty nice outfit. 

Audrey just smiled as she grabbed Evie’s arm a little right before she left. “Wait Evie before you leave please think about the trick or treating thing. I know you don’t like the idea of it, but it’s honestly not as bad as you think. Trust me trick or treating is pretty important to kids and if you don’t do this you’re probably going to regret it. I’m not saying you have to do it it’s your choice. I’m not going to tell you how to parent since it’s not our job, but at least think about it,” Audrey told her friend with hope as she looked at the giggling toddler in Evie’s arms. 

Evie just smiled at Audrey as she released herself from her friend’s grip. “Okay i’ll think about it, but I really do need to get back now. I’ll see you guys later,” Evie told her friends as she waved goodbye and made her way back to her dorm to clean off the toddler. Evie wasn’t planning on thinking about it though trick or treating was dangerous and she didn’t trust it one bit. 

When they got back to the dorm Evie just went straight for the bathroom as she placed the two year old into the tub and cleaned her off. It took a lot more scrubbing this time since she had been covered in the pumpkin goo and a lot of it had been dried up. “Mommy sop id! Da huws!” The toddler screamed out as she didn’t like how hard Evie was scrubbing. 

Evie just smiled as she stopped scrubbing as hard as she hadn’t realized how hard she was scrubbing. “I’m sorry sweetie. I didn’t realize how hard I was scrubbing. It’s just hard to get all of this goo off of you. That’s better though right,” Evie told the toddler as she continued to clean off the toddler. 

When she was finished Evie dried Mal off and changed her into some clean clothes as she placed Mal’s dirty clothes into the wash. Evie then smiled as she watched the toddler who was sitting on the ground and watching a Halloween episode of her favorite show. Mal smiled when she saw the characters go trick or treating. She had heard the others talking a bit about it, but she didn’t understand it much. It looked fun though and she wanted to do it.

“Mommy! I wanna do da! I wanna go twick tween. Pwease mommy. An I wanna be a dwagin! Pwease mommy! Pwease!” The small girl begged out to Evie as she got up from her seat and walked over to Evie giving her the adorable puppy dog eyes that Evie could never resist. Evie sighed as she looked down refusing to look into the toddler’s eyes as she didn’t want to give in to Mal. 

Evie tried so hard not to look into the toddler’s puppy dog eyes, but she accidentally made the mistake of looking up and as soon as her eyes were met with the toddler’s pleading puppy dog eyes she just couldn’t resist. Evie couldn’t say no.

“Okay Mal yes I will take you trick or treating, but you don’t leave my side the whole time okay. And you are so lucky that your mommy is an amazing fashion designer and can make you a costume very quickly because this is very last minute,” Evie told the toddler and laughed when Mal’s little face lit up with excitement as she began to jump around and run around the dorm with the biggest smile on her little face.

“Yay! Yay! Yay! I gonna be a dwagin! An I gonna ge anwy!” The small girl screamed out happily while running around and jumping. Evie just laughed as she grabbed the toddler when she ran past her. “Okay Mal honey if mommy is taking you trick or treating then you need to stop running around since you need your energy to go trick or treating. So can you please sit down and watch tv. You haven’t used all of your Tv time yet and mommy needs to concentrate in order to make you your dragon costume in time,” Evie told the toddler who immediately smiled as she sat down on the floor with her dragon strawberry. 

“Okay mommy! I will,” Mal told her big sister as she turned her attention back to the TV while Evie quickly went to work on designing a purple dragon costume for her baby sister. It didn’t take long for Evie to finish the costume. Evie smiled as she observed the costume. “Mal honey come here try this on,” Evie called out to the toddler who went running towards her. 

Evie smiled as she helped the toddler change into the costume. “Oh my gosh! I love this! You look so cute! Look at you my little baby dragon!” Evie squealed out as she began to take a bunch of photos of the laughing toddler in her dragon costume. Mal just giggled. “Wowe! I a dwagin! Wowe!” The small toddler screamed out while she looked at herself in the mirror giggling at her costume. 

Evie just laughed as she grabbed a small bucket to hold the candy. “Okay my little baby dragon let’s go get some candy. Now remember you stay with me the whole time,” Evie told the happy toddler as she handed Mal the bucket and grabbed her tiny hand heading out the door as it was now late enough for them to go trick or treating. 

The tiny two year old just smiled as she grabbed Evie’s hand and practically pulled her from her excitement. “Yay! Okay mommy! Wets go now!” Mal screamed out happily while trying to run practically pulling Evie as she couldn’t wait to go trick or treating. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I know I said it would be a one shot, but I’m going to make it a two shot instead since I want to have one chapter be this one where people are trying to convince Evie to let Mal go trick or treating since I feel like Evie wouldn’t be that quick to just let her do that and then the next chapter will be Evie actually taking Mal trick or treating. Anyway let me know what you thought about this chapter and I hope you enjoy the next one.


	10. Mommy What's Trick Or Treating? Part 2

Evie just laughed as she was dragged by the excited toddler as she thought it was funny how Mal had no clue where she was going, but she was too excited to care. “Mal honey do you know where you’re going,” Evie asked the excited toddler playfully as Mal was just running. 

The small toddler just stopped her running as she looked at Evie and nodded. “Yes! Mommy I go twick tween,” the small toddler told Evie in a tone that made it seem so obvious making Evie laugh at the sassy toddler as she picked her up. “Okay and where exactly is that,” Evie playfully asked the toddler, making Mal pause as she began to think. 

“Um ids um obew dew,” the young two year old screamed out as she pointed to a random thing making Evie laugh more as Mal had no clue what she was talking about, but it was adorable how confident the toddler was. “You’re so silly my little apple. 

Come on I know where we're going,” Evie playfully told the toddler as she tickled her and then carried her towards Audrey’s dorm because she figured that Audrey and possibly Jane could help her since she didn’t know Auradon that well and she could use some help with where the safest houses were plus she could use some company. 

Mal giggled and squirmed excitedly when they reached Audrey’s dorm. “Mommy I wan go twick tween,” the small toddler told Evie as she wiggled around in Evie’s arms wanting down. Evie just laughed as she placed Mal down and Mal knocked on Audrey’s door with her tiny fist.

As soon as Audrey opened the door Mal ran up to her and held out her pumpkin bucket. “Twick tween,” the small two year old screamed out while holding up her bucket with the cutest little smile. 

When Audrey saw the adorable toddler she smiled as she saw the adorable toddler was dressed up in a purple dragon costume standing near Evie. “Aw look at you. You are so adorable,” Audrey told the toddler making Mal giggle.

“I no abowobwew I a scawy dwagin! Wowe!” The toddler told Audrey in her adorable squeaky voice making Evie and Audrey smile and laugh again as Mal was being even more adorable. “I hew fow twick tween,” Mal told the older girl, making Audrey smile as she looked at Evie as she was glad that Evie had given in and decided to take the toddler trick or treating. 

“Okay well I’ll be right back,” Audrey told the toddler as she grabbed some candy that she bought for herself and put a handful in the toddler’s pumpkin bucket making the toddler laugh and clap excitedly. “Yay! Anwy! Dank you!” Mal screamed out to Audrey excitedly as she ran back over to Evie. “Mommy! Wook! Wook! Wook ad aw me anwy!” the small girl screamed out happily to Evie making Evie laugh.

“Wow look at all of that candy Mal and this is only your first house,” Evie told the toddler with her fake over the top excited voice making Mal laugh and nod. “Yeah! I gonna gew so muw anwy!” Mal screamed out happily. Audrey just laughed as she watched the toddler play around with the candy in her pumpkin bucket. Audrey just looked at Evie with a smile. “So I see you decided to take her trick or treating afterall,” Audrey told Evie with a smirk as she had a feeling that Evie would. 

Evie just smiled as she looked at Audrey. “Yeah I wasn’t planning on it, but she just gave me her adorable little puppy dog eyes that I swear are so unfair because I just can’t tell her no when she uses them. It’s like she’s putting a spell on me that I just can’t resist. Also thanks for playing along with her. I know you don’t actually have any trick or treaters to hand out candy to. Also I was kinda wondering if you wanted to help me take her trick or treating since you know Audraon way better than I do,” Evie told her friend as she really needed Audrey’s help with navigating around Auradon. 

Audrey just laughed as she nodded her head. “It’s no problem Evie. I actually really enjoyed that it was fun handing out candy to her. And yeah I would be happy to come with you and besides she is just adorable I think if you didn’t ask me I would end up inviting myself anyway,” Audrey told her friend, making Evie laugh as she grabbed the toddler’s hand.

“Okay thank you so much and I was thinking we should get Jane too because I think I would feel more comfortable if I had more people with me since there is safety in numbers,” Evie told Audrey with a smile. Before Audrey could respond to Evie, Evie just laughed when she saw the toddler trying to run off again. 

“Hey there you silly girl. Where do you think you’re going,” Evie playfully told the toddler as she picked her up after Mal had started to run off without her again. Mal just giggled as she held up her pumpkin bucket. “Mommy I go twick tween,” the toddler screamed out to Evie making both Evie and Audrey laugh. 

Audrey just nodded her head at the small girl. “Yeah you’re right come on. Let’s go get Jane, so we can keep going twick tween,” Audrey told the toddler in her baby voice, making the toddler laugh more. 

When they reached Jane’s dorm Mal practically fell out of Evie’s arms from her excitement making the older two laugh as Evie placed the toddler down and she went running towards the door knocking on it with her small fist like she had done with Audrey’s door. The small toddler began to jump up and down with excitement when Jane opened the door. 

“Hi Ane! Twick Tween!” The small toddler screamed out while holding up her bucket. Jane had to hold back a squeal as she looked at the adorable toddler wearing her costume. “Oh my gosh! You are just the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen in my entire life! Okay well I don’t have any candy, but I have something even better,” Jane practically squealed out to the toddler as she ran inside her dorm and came back with a few of her old toys that she had been planning on giving away. 

The toddler’s face lit up when she saw the toys as Jane placed them into her purple pumpkin bucket. “Yay! Oys! Dank you Ane! Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Wook! Wook! Wook! I gow oys!” The two year old screamed out excitedly as she examined all of the new toys that Jane had given her. Evie laughed as she looked at her excited baby sister. “I see that. Wow look at your bucket. It’s going to be full before you even get to the next few houses,” Evie told the toddler playfully.

She then looked at Jane as she wanted to thank her for playing along with the toddler as well. “Hey Jane thank you so much for that. Also if you’re not busy would you mind coming with us because you know how I feel about this whole thing and there is safety in numbers,” Evie told her younger friend making Jane smile as she closed her door and nodded her head. 

“It’s no problem. I was planning on giving those to her anyway and yeah I’m not busy come on let’s go! I know the best houses since I used to trick or treat in this area every year,” Jane told her older friend with a smile as she liked being included and she was happy that Evie wanted her to come. 

Evie laughed as she picked the two year old up again. “Okay great! Thanks!” Evie told Jane excitedly as she allowed for Audrey and Jane to lead her towards the best houses, so the toddler could go trick or treating. 

When they reached the neighborhood that Jane and Audrey used to go trick or treating in, Mal began to get scared when she saw all of the scary Halloween decorations as she just clung onto Evie tightly. “Okay this is the neighborhood we used to trick or treat in every year,” Audrey told Evie with a smile. Evie just smiled as she placed the toddler down grabbing her tiny hand. 

“Okay Mal you can go trick or treating now,” Evie told the toddler as she tried to walk towards one of the houses, but Mal just pulled back as she began to cry. Evie sighed as she looked at the toddler. “Mal baby girl what’s wrong? I thought you wanted to go trick or treating,” Evie told the toddler as she didn’t understand why the toddler was crying when she had been so excited to go trick or treating before. 

The toddler just looked at Evie as she pointed to the decorations. “Scawy,” Mal screamed out to Evie while pointing at the decorations. Evie just smiled a bit as she wiped away the toddler’s tears and pulled her into a protective hug. 

“Don’t worry my little apple, those are just decorations. They’re not real. I promise there is nothing to be afraid of. And besides I’m right here and I won’t let anything bad happen to you okay. Now it’s up to you Mal if you still want to go trick or treating then we can, but if you’re too scared then we can go back now okay,” Evie told her baby sister and laughed when Mal released herself from the hug. 

“No! I wanna go twick tween! I a bi giwl! I no scawew no mow,” the toddler told Evie as she started to run towards a house. Evie just rolled her eyes with a smile as she grabbed the running toddler bringing her back towards her and the others. “Mal honey you can’t go off by yourself silly,” Evie told the toddler as she placed her back down and grabbed her hand as she walked with the toddler and her friends towards the house. 

“Okay Mal knock on the door,” Evie told the toddler with a smile as she released Mal’s hand and the toddler immediately knocked on the door. When the lady opened the door she smiled as she saw the adorable toddler. “Oh my look at you. You’re an adorable little dragon. Here you go,” the nice lady told the toddler as she grabbed a handful of candy and put some into the toddler’s bucket making the small girl smile as she looked at the nice lady. 

“Yay! Dank you!” The toddler screamed out as she ran back over to Evie and the group. Evie just smiled as she grabbed the toddler’s hand and waved goodbye to the lady as they made their way to more houses. 

They continued to trick or treat for about another thirty minutes before the toddler became exhausted especially after she had come down from a sugar rush as she had been eating from the candy in her bucket and had been super hyper at first, but was now crashing as her sugar rush was wearing off. 

The toddler just stopped walking as she lifted her arms up to Evie. “Mommy I sweepy. I wan uppie,” the two year old told Evie as she rubbed her eyes with her tiny fists and reached towards Evie again. Evie just smiled as she picked the toddler up and the small girl just rested her head on Evie’s chest as she passed out making the older three smile as they thought the toddler was absolutely adorable especially when she was sleeping. 

“Well I think that’s our cue to go back now,” Jane told the older two with a smile as she looked at the sleeping toddler who was cuddling with her bucket. The older two just laughed as they agreed. “Yeah for sure,” Evie told the others as she agreed with Jane and they made their walk back towards their dorms. 

When they got back to the dorms Evie hugged her friends goodbye as she smiled. “Thank you guys for helping me tonight and thank you for helping convince me to take her trick or treating. You were right it honestly wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be and Mal absolutely loved it plus she is definitely going to sleep through the night from all of the sugar that she ate. Anyway I’m exhausted right now I should get in bed. Good night I’ll see you girls later,” Evie told her friends as she hugged them goodbye and then headed inside her dorm where she placed Mal’s bucket down on a table and then changed the toddler into some pajamas as she grabbed Mal’s dragon and tucked her into her crib. 

Evie smiled as she tucked the toddler in and ran her fingers through the toddler’s hair as she watched her sleep feeling so lucky that she had the opportunity to raise such an adorable and well behaved little girl. 

And Evie was so glad that she had decided to give in to the toddler despite her worries because her baby sister had so much fun trick or treating despite how worried Evie was about it and Evie just knew that she would have regretted not taking her because Mal was so excited and happy and that was Evie’s favorite thing in the entire world was seeing her baby sister so happy and full of joy. 

After about five minutes of Evie just watching the toddler she got into her own bed and passed out as she had been exhausted from running around with the toddler all day and night. Evie loved being with the toddler, but looking after a toddler was exhausting and she was so relieved that Mal had crashed from a sugar crash because that meant Mal would sleep in and Evie could finally get a good night's sleep. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I hope you guys enjoyed this part 2 of my Halloween two shot despite the fact that Halloween is still months away, but I couldn’t wait to upload these chapters and let me know what you guys thought. I’m thinking about doing either a Fall or a Thanksgiving one shot next, but I’m not sure yet. Let me know what you think about that since I have a few ideas that I think could work, but I’m not entirely sure yet.


	11. Mommy What's VK Day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Happy belated independence day for those of you who are American like me. And I know that technically VK Day was supposed to be the day that the Core Four picked new villain kids to come to Auradon, but since I changed up the story I made it so that Ben continued with his original plan to keep bringing new VKs over which is why Uma, Harry, and Gil are now in Auradon. Since I did that I decided to have Ben make a new holiday called VK Day which is the day that he made his first proclamation to give the villain kids a chance since that is kinda like an independence day as it brought new changes for the villain kids. And I wanted to do an Independence Day one shot, but didn’t feel that they should be celebrating the Isle and Auradon being created as that would be offensive and mean to the villain kids that were suffering because of that, so I figured them celebrating the idea of bringing villain kids over would be a better one shot. Any way I hope you guys enjoy this one and let me know what you guys think. And my next one is going to be a fall one shot/Thanksgiving one, so I hope you look forward to that one as well. 

Evie laughed as she watched the toddler run around in the yard playing chase with Carlos, Dude, and Gil. While she sat down on a blanket talking with Jay, Harry, and Uma while they were waiting for the Auradon kids to get back from wherever they had gone as they had mentioned going to get something cool and told the Vks that they would be right back. 

They were having a celebration to celebrate it being a full year since Ben’s first proclamation to start giving the villain kids a chance to live in Auradon as that had brought change and new opportunities to both the Isle kids and the Auradon people. And Ben had declared it as a new holiday.

“Wow I still can’t believe that we have been living in Auradon for a year now,” Jay told his friends as he still found it crazy that they were living in Auradon and had been for a full year at this point. Uma just rolled her eyes as she looked at Jay and Evie who were sitting down on the grass talking with the others and then Carlos and Mal who were playing chase. “Yeah well some of you have,” Uma told the group as she pointed to herself and her crew. “ Now me, Harry, and Gil have only been here for a few weeks,” Uma told Jay. 

Evie just smiled as she looked at Uma. “Well look on the bright side. You got picked as the second group of villain kids ever to be brought to Auradon. That’s a pretty big deal,” Evie told Uma as she was always trying to create peace and she didn’t want Uma and Jay to start a fight as Uma’s crew and the boys were still not that close and they often fought a lot. 

Uma just rolled her eyes as she looked at her way too cheery friend. “Ugh why do you always have to be so perky and optimistic all the time?” Uma asked Evie in annoyance as Evie was always trying to look on the bright side of things and it had been driving Uma insane as she was now living with her. 

Evie just laughed as she looked at Uma. “I’m not always perky and optimistic just the majority of the time I am. And I have to be since Mal picks up on things and the last thing she needs is to be raised by someone that is always down and tired,” Evie told Uma as Evie knew that young kids feed off of excitement and happy things and if Evie was always tired and down then Mal would most likely be as well and the last thing Evie wanted was for her sister to be a depressed and bored person who grew up always looking down on things. 

Uma just smirked as she looked at her friend. “You know what else feeds off of excitement and the behavior of others?” Uma told Evie with a smirk making Evie immediately give Uma a death stare as she already knew what Uma was going to say. “Uma don’t you dare even say it,” Evie warned Uma as she was so sick of Uma acting as though the toddler wasn’t human. 

Uma just smirked as she looked at Evie as Evie didn’t intimidate her at all as Evie was just too soft for her to be intimidated by. “A pet! That thing is basically a pet and I don’t get how you don’t see it! I mean she’s literally playing fetch right now!” Uma told Evie with a smirk as she looked over to see the toddler chasing after a ball and bringing it back to Carlos and Gil while Dude just sat and watched. 

Evie immediately looked over and groaned as she watched the toddler play fetch like a dog as she was trying to prove to Uma that Mal wasn’t a pet, but Mal just kept doing things that made her look more and more like a pet. Uma just smirked as she looked over at the toddler. “I bet she comes when I call her too. Hey Mal come here girl!” Uma screamed out making the toddler immediately stop playing with the ball as she dropped it and then ran over to Uma and the others making Uma smirk as she high fived with Harry making Evie and Jay both groan.

“See she came when I called her just like a pet. Congrats Evie you have a pet,” Uma told Evie, making Evie sigh as she picked up the toddler. “Uma she’s not a pet. Mal will you tell Uma that you are not a pet,” Evie told the toddler who just giggled as she looked at Evie. “Woof! Woof! Mommy I a dowy! Woof!” The toddler screamed out happily just making Uma laugh more. 

Evie just groaned as she looked at her tiny sister. “No Mal you are not a doggy,” Evie told the toddler who just looked at her and shook her head. “Yes!” The small toddler screamed out, making Evie groan in frustration as Mal really wasn’t helping. Before Evie could say anything else the Aks all came back carrying a whole box full of fireworks.

They then walked over to the villain kids as they placed the box down and smiled. “Well we can’t have an independence day without fireworks!” Ben told the group when he saw them just staring at the fireworks in confusion while the toddler just looked curious as she had never seen them before. 

“Wa da?” The toddler asked Evie as she pointed to the box, making everyone else laugh as the toddler was just staring at the box with her adorable curious eyes. Evie smiled as she looked at the toddler who was no longer barking like a dog as she was now curious about the box of fireworks.

“That is a box of fireworks Mal. We are going to light them up and they are going to go up in the sky and make colorful things in the sky. We do this for celebration and right now we are celebrating VK Day,” Evie told the toddler, making the girl look at her with more confusion as she didn’t know what VK Day was. 

“Mommy wa’s bk ay?” The small girl asked Evie, making the others smile at how adorable the toddler sounded as she couldn’t pronounce the words right. “Mal VK day is a day that we celebrate when you, me, and our brothers got to come here to Auradon. And it’s also the reason that Uma, Harry, and Gil are here too,” Evie told the toddler in the most dummied down way as she didn’t want to get into the whole Isle thing until Mal was a bit older. 

The toddler just smiled and nodded as she still didn’t understand, but she didn’t want Evie or the others to know that. Evie just laughed as she looked at the toddler as she could tell right away that Mal had no clue what she just said. “You’re so silly! You have no clue what I said huh. Don’t worry you will when you're older. You silly little girl,” Evie told the toddler as she tickled her, making the small girl start to laugh.

“Hehe mommy sop da tiwaws!” The toddler laughed out to Evie making everyone laugh at the adorable two year old. “Okay fine I’ll stop, but you have to admit that you’re not a doggy,” Evie told the toddler. Mal just laughed as she looked at Evie who was still tickling her. “Otay mommy! Sop id! I no dowy!” The toddler told Evie as she couldn’t take the tickling anymore. Evie just smiled as she stopped tickling the girl making the toddler sigh in relief. 

The Auradon kids just looked at Evie as they had no clue what she was talking about. “Um Evie what happened?” Audrey asked her friend as she didn’t understand why Evie told the toddler to stop calling herself a dog. Evie just sighed as she looked at her confused Auradon friends. “Uma here is convinced that Mal is a pet. And she keeps saying it over and over again. And she made Mal think she was a dog, but I stopped it,” Evie told the group, making them laugh as they thought it was pretty funny how Uma saw the toddler as a pet as they wouldn’t admit it out loud, but they did kinda see how Uma could say that. 

Evie just rolled her eyes when she saw them all laughing. “It’s not funny. She’s not an animal or a pet. She’s a human baby and I don’t want her to think she’s a dog either,” Evie told the group who all had to hold back laughs as they didn’t want to upset Evie again, but it was just too hard for them to not laugh. 

“Anyway let’s change the subject. How about we do fireworks now since it’s dark now and it’s getting kinda late. We don’t want to be out here all night,” Jane told the others nervously as she tried to change the subject not wanting a fight to break out as she could see the tension rising between the group. 

Ben just smiled and nodded as he looked at his younger friend. “Yes you’re right Jane. We should do fireworks now. I will go have someone set them up for us since we don’t want anyone to get hurt trying to start them,” Ben told the others as he, like Jane, had seen the tension growing and wanted to stop it as well. 

Jay and Harry both just rolled their eyes as they looked at Ben. “We don’t need help to light some fireworks. Just let us do it. We can handle lighting some fireworks. We went through more dangerous stuff than that on the Isle,” Jay told the king as he was honestly offended that Ben thought they were all too weak to handle lighting some fireworks when they had grown up on the Isle and they were all tough.

Harry just nodded as he looked at Ben as well. “King Ben eh we can handle some measly fireworks,” Harry told the king as he, like Jay, was feeling offended. Ben just sighed as he knew that he had offended his friends, but he still didn’t want them to light the fireworks as they could get hurt despite how tough they thought they were. And he felt more comfortable having adults do it as they were all still minors. 

“Jay, Harry I understand that you two are tough and you want to light the fireworks, but I would feel more comfortable if an adult that is used to dealing with fireworks could do it as something could happen and we are all still minors,” Ben told his friends, making them roll their eyes again, but they didn’t say anything more as they knew that Ben was right. 

“Yeah okay fine. Then go get them started since it is getting late and I’m pretty sure Mal is going to end up falling asleep soon,” Jay told Ben as he could see the toddler starting to calm down which was a sure sign that she was starting to get sleepy. 

Ben just nodded as he grabbed the box and took them to go find someone that could light them. Once Ben left the other AKs just smiled as they grabbed the sparklers. “Well while we wait on the big fireworks why don’t we play with some sparklers,” Lonnie asked the others as she pulled them out and lit one making the vks all stare at the sparkler in amazement. While the other Aks had lit one as well.

“Wow we can actually play with fire! I really want to try that looks fun!” Carlos screamed out excitedly as he grabbed a sparkler and began to light it like he had seen Lonnie do. He smiled as he began to play around with it as he thought it was cool. Jay just looked at Carlos as he smiled and joined Carlos. “Wow you’re right this thing is cool!” Jay told his younger friend, making Carlos smile and nod as Jay had agreed with him. 

Uma, Harry, and Gil just smirked as they too grabbed a sparkler and joined in on the fun while Evie was just staring in shock as she thought that what they were all doing was extremely dangerous. Mal just looked at the sparklers in awe as she thought they looked cool. “Mommy! I wan!” The toddler screamed out while pointing to the sparklers that the others were playing with. 

Evie just sighed as she picked up the toddler and walked towards the others grabbing one of the sparklers and examining it before grabbing a lighter and lighting it. “OKay Mal, but hold it down here and do not touch the fire part okay,” Evie told the toddler as she had examined the sparkler and didn’t think it was as dangerous as she had originally thought. 

The small toddler just nodded excitedly as she grabbed the sparkler, but she immediately began to cry when she became scared by the fire that was sparkling off of the sparkler. Evie didn’t even hesitate as she grabbed the sparkler from the toddler as she handed it to Jay who had used up all of his sparkler already and was about to light another. She then pulled the small girl into a warm protective embrace as she rocked a bit to calm the two year old. 

“Shh Mal it’s okay honey. I know that was scary huh. It’s okay sweetie. How about we try again, but this time I can help you. How does that sound,” Evie told the toddler in her gentle voice as she soothed the scared girl. The toddler just stopped crying as she nodded her head and Evie released her once she was sure the toddler was okay. 

“Okay now I’m going to help you okay,” Evie told the toddler as she grabbed another sparkler, but this time she lit it and then placed her hand on the sparkler and allowed the toddler to put her hands at the very bottom as she moved the sparkler around and played with it making the toddler laugh and smile in awe. 

They all continued to play around with the sparklers for another ten minutes until Ben came back as he had gotten some one to set up the fireworks. “Okay I got someone. He said he is going to light them now, so I recommend we sit down and just watch the show,” Ben told his friends who just smiled as they all sat down on the blanket and looked up at the sky to watch the fireworks. 

When the fireworks first went off the small toddler immediately began to sob as she didn’t like the loud sound as it had scared her. Evie just smiled as she pulled the toddler towards her and pulled her into a warm and protective embrace. “Don’t worry sweetie I got you. There is nothing to be afraid of,” Evie told the toddler who calmed down immediately once she was in Evie’s protective embrace. 

Mal smiled and laughed in awe when the fireworks went off again. “Mommy! Wook id cowofuwl! Ooh id so pwewy!” The toddler told Evie in awe as she watched the fireworks boom in the sky as she loved seeing all the cool colors. Evie laughed as she looked at the toddler and so did the others as they thought it was adorable to watch the small girl get so excited to see fireworks for the first time. 

“Yeah it is Mal. Ooh look Mal there's another one,” Evie told the toddler and laughed when the girl practically jumped up in excitement as she looked up at the sky again. “Yay! Ooh I wob id! Wook! Wook! Id puwel! Da my fabowide cowol!” The toddler screamed out excitedly as the fireworks that just went off were purple and purple was Mal’s all time favorite color. 

Carlos just laughed as he watched his little sister get so excited about the fireworks. “Yeah they are. Ooh and look Mal now there red and that’s my favorite color,” Carlos told the toddler who giggled and pointed at the fireworks. “Yay! Oooh Oooh id boo now! Mommy dats you fabowide cowol!” The two year old screamed out excitedly as she looked at Evie. 

Evie just laughed as she watched Mal point to the sky and scream out happily every time she would see someone’s favorite color go off in the fireworks. Finally after another five minutes Mal was out as she had fallen asleep on Evie with her thumb in her mouth. 

“Aw that’s just adorable,” Jane told the group as she looked over to see the toddler asleep on Evie who was smiling and playing with the toddler’s hair while rocking a bit to keep the girl sleeping as it was late and way past the toddler’s normal bed time. 

“I know right. Gosh she is just the cutest thing when she’s sleeping,” Audrey told the group as she couldn’t help herself. The toddler was honestly just so cute when she was peacefully sleeping. Everyone nodded in agreement including Uma who had to admit the tiny creature really was adorable especially when she was sleeping. 

“Yeah even I’ll admit tiny tot really is adorable when she’s sleeping and not being all annoying,” Uma told the others making Evie smile as she knew that was Uma’s way of admitting that she actually did like the toddler despite how much she tried to deny it. “Yeah well today was fun. And I’m so glad that this is a holiday now, but it’s extremely late now and I’m just exhausted plus I need to get Mal into her crib. Night guys and thanks for this it was really fun,” Evie told the others as she said good bye to everyone and then picked up the toddler to go back to her dorm to sleep.

Uma just nodded as she too said good night and then ran after Evie. When they got back Evie tucked the toddler in as she kissed her forehead. “Good night my precious little apple. I love you and I hope you had fun today,” Evie told the sleeping toddler as she made her way to her own bed to sleep. 

Uma just watched before getting into her bed to sleep as well. When Uma was sure that Evie was sleeping she made her way to the crib and smiled a bit. “Night Tiny Tot. Sleep well,” Uma told the small girl and then got into her bed to fall asleep as she didn’t want to admit it, but Uma really did care about the small creature and she secretly waited until Evie fell asleep every night to go and say good night to the toddler. 

Uma was also really grateful for VK Day as she loved being in Auradon despite the fact that she tried to act as though she didn’t. Evie was like her sister and she loved sharing a dorm with her and the tiny creature that she secretly thought of as a niece, but would never admit that as that would make her soft and Uma was definitely not soft.

  
  



	12. Mommy What's Fall? Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I’m really sorry for taking a long time to update this story, but I’ve been really distracted with updating my other stories. As I’ve had a lot of ideas for those lately. Anyway I’ve decided to make this one another two shot as I had too many ideas to fit it all in a one shot. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and let me know what you guys thought. And hopefully I don’t take forever again to post the second part of this.

Uma laughed as she watched Evie try and put a jacket on the small toddler who was refusing to wear one. It had been a few weeks since Uma had moved in with Evie and the toddler and Uma was really starting to enjoy it as she found it hilarious to watch Evie try to be a parent. Especially right now as she watched Evie pretty much chase after the tiny creature.

It was November almost December now and the weather had been getting pretty cold lately and they were supposed to go out because Ben and the other Aks had mentioned that they had somewhere fun they wanted to go and told them that he thought they would really enjoy it. The problem was that Evie was refusing to leave until Mal was wearing a jacket as she didn’t want Mal to be cold and get sick, but Mal didn’t want to wear one.

“Mal come on you have to wear a jacket! It’s cold outside and I don’t want you to get sick again!” Evie screamed out while chasing after the screaming toddler. “No! I no wanna!” The small girl screamed out while running away from Evie. Evie just sighed as she looked at the young girl. “Okay fine you don’t have to wear it, but Mal if you wear your jacket then I will let you have a ring pop from your Halloween candy,” Evie told the small girl, making her smile as she looked at Evie.

“Weawy? Otay mommy I wiw!” The small girl screamed out happily as she allowed Evie to put her jacket on her. Once Evie finished she zipped it up and then went to her hiding spot where she kept Mal’s Halloween candy as she didn’t want Mal to be able to have access to it as she wanted to control how much candy Mal eats.

When Evie got back she looked at the toddler. “Okay Mal now I’m going to give you this for being a good girl and wearing your jacket, but you have to promise me that you are going to wear it the whole time we are outside,” Evie told the toddler and laughed when the small girl stared at the candy in her hands and just nodded her head excitedly.

“Otay mommy I pomise!” The toddler told Evie with her cute little smile making Evie smile as well as she handed the toddler the ring pop, making the small girl jump up and down excitedly “Yay!” The small girl screamed out as she grabbed the strawberry flavored lollipop from Evie and placed it in her mouth. Mal loved ring pops as they had the same feel of a soothing pacifier and they had a delicious flavour as well.

Uma just laughed as she looked at Evie. “I don’t care what you say, that thing is definitely a pet. You literally just got her to put on a jacket by rewarding her with a treat,” Uma told Evie with a smirk and laughed when she saw Evie get frustrated again as Evie hated when Uma referred to Mal as a pet.

“Ugh Uma we are not having this conversation again! She is not a pet!” Evie screamed out to her friend making Uma laugh again as she loved making Evie get so worked up. “Yeah, yeah whatever you say princess. Let’s just agree to disagree,” Uma told Evie with a smirk as she made her way out the door.

Evie just groaned as she picked the toddler up and made her way out the door as well following after Uma as they made their way towards where they were told to meet up with everyone else. When they got there everyone was already in the car as they had been waiting a really long time for Evie, Uma, and Mal.

“Oh hey there they are! I honestly thought you three just decided to not show up. We were about to leave without you,” Ben told the three making Evie smile as she pointed to Mal. “Yeah well we would have been here sooner if someone would have just worn her jacket,” Evie told the group as she picked up the toddler that was busy sucking on her strawberry ring pop and not paying attention to anything else. She then placed the distracted two year old into the toddler car seat that she brought with her as she climbed into the car being the last one in as Uma had already gotten herself situated in the car sitting next to her crew.

“Okay moving on. Are you guys as excited as I am to be going to the fall festival!” Jane told the group as Ben had suggested that this year they should all go to a fall festival as that was pretty fun and it would give Mal and the other Vks a chance to experience fall activities. Plus they had a section for little kids to make cute fall inspired arts and crafts that they figured Mal would love since the small toddler absolutely loved art.

“Yeah it’s going to be so much fun! And um Jane maybe we could even spend some time with just the two of us. But only if you want to!” Carlos told Jane nervously as he had a bit of a crush on her. Jane just blushed as she looked at Carlos. “Yeah that sounds really fun! And we can hold hands and stuff, but only if you want to!” Jane told Carlos back nervously, making Carlos blush again as he just smiled and nodded his head, falling into a conversation with her.

While Carlos and Jane were talking together Harry, Gil, and Uma were planning how they were going to cause trouble at the fall festival as they couldn’t care less about any of the actual activities there.

Jay and Ben were discussing Tourney strategies for the next game and Audrey and Evie were having girl talk while Mal was just sucking on her ring pop and bobbing her head to the music as Evie had managed to convince the others to play Frozen music as she knew that the music would keep Mal entertained during the long car ride to the festival especially since the toddler had recently discovered that movie and now absolutely loved it.

All Evie had to do now to keep Mal entertained while she was working or doing school work was to put Frozen on and the small girl would be mesmerized just watching it and singing to the songs. “Okay so when we get to the festival your job is to be the look out while Harry and I…” Uma told Gil, but was interrupted by Evie who was sitting in the seat right in front of Uma’s as she heard everything.

“Uma! You three can’t just cause trouble! We are supposed to be good now. You guys are going to make Ben not want to bring more kids over from the Isle if you keep misbehaving and causing problems for others! You guys are making us look bad,” Evie scolded the pirates as everyone else was too busy to hear what they were saying. Uma and Harry just rolled their eyes.

“Relax princess we’re not going to be doing anything too disastrous! It’s just some harmless fun! Besides you don’t control us! We can do what we want! You used to be so loose and laid back now you act like such a strict helicopter parent! You act like literally everything is dangerous and bad. You might as well just lock Mal up in a bubble,” Uma told Evie, making Evie gasp in offence as she looked at Uma.

“Hey! That is so not true! I am not a helicopter parent!” Evie screamed out to Uma making everyone else stop what they were doing as they looked over at Evie. “Yes you are,” everyone in the car told Evie back almost in unison making Evie gasp as she looked at all of her friends feeling betrayed as even Carlos and Jay had said it too and they were her “brothers” they were supposed to be on her side.

“Wow! I’m seriously offended and betrayed right now. How can all of you say that,” Evie told the group, making everyone except for Uma and Harry feel bad for offending Evie.

“We’re sorry Evie. It’s not exactly a bad thing though. It just means you really care about her and want to keep her safe. Even if you are a little bit overboard,” Audrey told her friend hoping to get out of the tension that was starting to grow.

Uma just laughed as she looked at Audrey. “Ha that’s hilarious! A little bit overboard? More like a whole lot overboard! You don’t even live with her! Trust me she’s worse at the dorm when no one else is around! She watches Mal like a hawk! I once watched her literally watch her sleep!” Uma told the others, making Evie gasp again as she looked at Uma.

“I am not that bad! And that was one time! She was really sick that day and I wanted to make sure she was okay,” Evie screamed out to Uma, making Uma just smirk while Jane, Carlos, Audrey, Ben, and Jay were feeling awkward and uncomfortable watching the two fight. Harry and Gil were just laughing and enjoying the show cheering their captain on.

“Oh really? Then what’s your excuse for yesterday then? Because Mal was completely fine, but you literally sat and watched her nap! And then eventually you just completely lost it as you grabbed her from the crib and just held her so close to you! You were acting crazy!” Uma screamed out making Evie go red in embarrassment as everyone was just staring at her in shock.

Before anyone could respond to what Uma said the small toddler just started sobbing as she didn’t like the yelling. “No yell! No yell! I no wike da!” The toddler cried out immediately breaking the fight up as Evie just smiled at Mal and ran her fingers through Mal’s hair in comfort. “Aw sweetie I’m sorry. We won’t yell anymore. I’m so sorry for scaring you. It’s okay angel,” Evie told the toddler in her gentle voice making Mal just stop sobbing as she began to giggle enjoying Evie playing with her hair.

Everyone just sighed in relief as the fighting was over and everything could go back to normal as they had been feeling so uncomfortable hearing Uma and Evie arguing and full on fighting and they were so glad that it was over.

“Otay mommy! Wew we go!” The toddler asked Evie as she had finished her ring pop and was now alert again. Evie just laughed as she looked at the curious toddler. “We are going to a fall festival,” Evie told the toddler and laughed when the toddler just looked at her in confusion.

“Mommy Wa da?” The toddler asked Evie, making Evie laugh again. “It’s a festival to celebrate fall and we do fun fall activities trust me Mal you are going to love it,” Evie told the toddler who just laughed excitedly even though she didn’t even know what fall was. She was excited anyway because Evie was.

“Yay! Aw we dere ye!” The toddler screamed out to Evie making the others laugh as they looked at the toddler. “Almost Mal we have five minutes till we get there,” Jay told his little sister. Making the toddler and everyone else get excited. As they were all excited to go to the festival.

“And we’re here,” Jay told the group. Everyone sighed in relief as the car ride had been horrible. They all quickly got out and Evie just unbuckled the now excited toddler and picked her up. “Yay we hew!” The toddler screamed out happily. “Yes we are,” Evie told the toddler with her over the top excitement making the toddler giggle again. “Yay!” The toddler screamed out happily while holding onto Evie. The others just laughed as they all made their way into the festival all excited to explore the festival.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I’m really sorry again for taking a long time to update this, but I hope this longer part makes up for it and I hope you guys are excited for what’s next since after this I will be doing a winter/Christmas mini story which will have a lot of fun christmas and winter themed chapters as I really love Christmas and I am really excited to write about it. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you guys thought. Also let me know if you're excited for what’s next because I know that I am. 

“Okay so what should we do first,” Ben asked the group as he grabbed a map with all of the activities that the festival had. Mal just looked at it and saw the arts and crafts as she just pointed to it excitedly. “Da I wan da! Mommy I wan da! Mibew ing I wan da!” The small two year old told both Evie and Ben excitedly as she continued to point at the arts and crafts station making everyone laugh. 

“Well okay then I guess we're hitting the arts and crafts first,” Jay told the group, making the small girl jump up and down excitedly. “Yay! Yay! Yay!” The small two year old cried out happily as she grabbed on Evie’s hand and jumped up and down. 

Evie and the others all just laughed as they watched the small girl who was just so excited about making some arts and crafts. When they made it to the arts and crafts station Carlos and Jane found a place together while Audrey, Jay, and Ben did as well. Uma, Harry, and Gil had also chosen to participate even though they claimed that they would rather be out causing mischief, but their actions proved otherwise as they began to make crafts. 

Evie just placed Mal in her lap while her boyfriend sat next to her at the table. She then handed Mal a piece of paper as she helped Mal make the crafts. Evie just laughed as Mal got really excited whenever Evie would help her. 

When Evie was done helping Mal with the hardest part she let Mal finish it and the small girl got even more excited as she held up her finished product to Evie. “Wook mommy! I ma a bewdi!” The small girl told Evie excitedly as she helped up her turkey that Evie had helped her make. 

Evie just laughed as she looked at her happy sister. “Yeah you did! Look at that Mal! You made a turkey! Yours is even better than mine and Dougs!” Evie told the small girl making Mal laugh excitedly while Doug just gave Evie a small look of offence making Evie just laugh more.

“Oh come on Dwarf boy are you jealous of a two year old!” Uma screamed out to Doug when she saw him look at Evie in offence as she had only been paying attention to Mal pretty much the whole time they had been making arts and crafts. And he would never admit it, but he didn’t like how much attention Evie had been giving Mal and he knew that it was wrong to think that way as Mal was basically a baby, but he couldn’t help it. 

Harry and Gil decided to join their captain in her teasing as it would be the most trouble they could cause for the day. “Are ye really jealous of a wee baby?” Harry told Doug with a smirk and Gil just laughed deciding to join. “Yeah he’s jealous guys because Evie is playing with her pet more then she’s talking to him! Isn’t it obvious,” Gil told Uma and Harry making the three of them all start laughing and high fiving each other. 

Doug just looked even more upset and Evie just sighed as she looked at Uma and her crew. “Really? Would it kill you three to behave for one day and not be mean to people. And Gil for the last time Mal is a toddler not a pet. Please stop calling her a pet,” Evie told the three making Uma just smirk as she looked at Evie. 

“Relax princess it was just some harmless teasing besides he’s the one jealous of a toddler!” Uma told Evie with a smirk making Evie just sigh as she was about to say something back when Doug just looked at Uma. “I am not jealous of Mal!” Doug told Uma making Uma just laugh again. “Uh huh sure you’re not. Anyway I’m bored of this, let's go do something fun! Hey tiny tot come on let’s go somewhere cooler than here!” Uma told Doug and the others as she got up from her spot. 

Mal just smiled as she looked at Evie. “Mommy wets go now! Anie Uma sa so!” The small girl told Evie as she tried to follow after Uma, making Uma smile a bit, but quickly cover it up as she didn’t want people to know that she actually liked the toddler and was happy that the girl had called her auntie. 

Evie just looked at Mal in shock as she had never heard Mal call Uma her aunt before and she didn’t know how to react. She didn’t particularly like Uma that much as Uma was always causing problems and messing with her and her parenting styles. However she did like that Mal was comfortable enough with Uma to call her auntie and she wouldn’t admit it, but she did kind of see Uma as an annoying little sister. 

Evie was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a small hand grab her hair painfully. “Ow! Mal honey please don’t pull mommy’s hair,” Evie told the toddler as she carefully removed Mal’s tiny hands from her blue hair. 

Mal just looked at Evie and giggled a bit as she thought it was funny. “Hehe owie! Hehe!” The small toddler mocked Evie while giggling happily and pretending to pull at her hair making Evie just roll her eyes playfully as she looked at her giggling sister. “You are so mischievous. You think that’s funny don’t you,” Evie playfully told the toddler as she tickled her making the girl laugh more. 

“Okay my little apple let’s go,” Evie told the toddler as she picked her up and joined the others who just laughed when they saw them as they had been waiting for almost ten minutes. “Hey look at that they’re back!” Carlos told the others, making them all laugh again. 

“Okay well in my defense I was completely caught off guard by my sister calling Uma her aunt, and then this little mischievous cutie decided to bring me back to reality by pulling on my hair and then mocking my pain,” Evie told the others making them all just look at Mal who was giggling happily. 

“Aw maybe she does have some vk in her! I’m so proud of her!” Uma told Evie making Evie just roll her eyes as she just held Mal closer to her. “Uma don’t say that! Mal sweetie it’s not good to laugh when someone is in pain. When someone is in pain we don’t laugh. That is just mean. Please tell me you understand that please,” Evie told the toddler as she didn’t want Uma to make Mal think that it was okay to laugh when people were hurt since she was trying to raise Mal to be a sweet and behaved girl, but Uma had been messing with that lately. 

Mal just nodded as she looked at Evie. “Otay mommy! Ooh mommy wook! I wanna do da now!” The small girl screamed out excitedly when she saw the face paint station making Evie just laugh at how quickly Mal could change her focus. 

“Okay Mal come on let’s go get your face painted,” Evie told the toddler, making her clap her hands excitedly. “Yay!” The small girl screamed out as Evie placed her down and she went running to the face paint station. Evie just laughed as she looked at her friends. 

“Oh hey you guys can go do your own stuff if you want. Don’t let me and Mal hold you back from doing stuff you want besides I think Mal and I could use some one on one time since it hasn’t been the two of us in a while with Uma now living was us,” Evie told her friends as she ran over to the face paint station with Mal.

She felt bad as she felt like Mal was holding them all back and she also really did just want some time with Mal to herself. She loved being with her friends, but the truth was she used to have so much one on one time with Mal, but now that Uma was living with them it was always the three of them. 

Uma just smirked as she looked at Harry and Gil. “Well you heard her boys! We’re free, let's go have some fun!” Uma told her crew making them smirk as well as they nodded their heads and followed after their captain to go cause some mischief before anyone could stop them. 

Once Uma and her crew left Jane just looked at Carlos as she smiled at him. “So um do you want to go check out some of the other stuff,” Jane asked Carlos nervously, making him just smile back as he nodded. “Yeah come on let’s go check this out,” Carlos told Jane as he pointed to a random event and Jane just nodded as the two of them left to go check it out. 

Ben, Jay, and Audrey all got the message as Audrey just smiled at Jay. “Hey Jay do you want to check this out with me since Carlos, Evie, Mal, and Jane are all busy. I don’t want to go by myself and I don’t think you do either,” Audrey told Jay as she wanted to spend some alone time with him as she secretly liked him a bit now that she had actually gotten to know him and realized that he was actually a good person and such an amazing “big brother” to his friends. 

Jay just smiled as he nodded as he too had a small secret crush on the Auradon princess now that he knew that she wasn’t just some prissy spoiled brat and was actually a pretty cool girl. “Yeah sure I mean nobody likes to be alone,” Jay told Audrey, making her smile. “Great come on let’s go,” Audrey told Jay with a smile as she practically dragged him away. 

Once Audrey and Jay left it was just Ben and Doug and Doug was about to go over to Evie when Ben pulled him back as he knew that Evie wanted to just be with Mal as she had made it very clear. Evie was such a sweet girl that she would never be rude to anyone unless they deserved it by hurting someone that she loved, but her words were very obvious she wanted them to leave without flat out telling them that to avoid being mean or rude. 

“Hey buddy come on let’s go explore the festival together. I don’t want to be by myself. It’s boring that way and I think Evie is busy right now,” Ben told his friend as he pointed to Evie who was busy with the toddler that she was bouncing while waiting in line at the face painting station. 

Doug just sighed as he looked at his friend. “Okay fine come on let’s go,” Doug told his friend hesitantly as he wanted to be with his girlfriend, but Ben was right Evie looked very preoccupied. Evie just laughed when they finally made it to the front and Mal got really happy as she squirmed and Evie placed her down helping her get onto the chair. 

The face paint lady smiled when she saw the happy toddler. “Aw hi there cutie! What face paint do you want today we can do any of these,” the face paint lady told Mal excitedly as she handed her the pictures of all of the designs she could do. 

Mal got so excited when she saw a dragon. “Dwagin! Dwagin! Dwagin! I wan da! I wan da! I wan da!” The small girl screamed out excitedly as she pointed to the dragon making both Evie and the lady laugh. “Okay well I see someone loves dragons huh! Guess what I do too,” the face paint lady told the small toddler making Mal get even more excited. 

“Weawy! I wob dwagins! See dis is Sawbewy an sees a dwagin! Woaw!” The small girl told the face paint lady, making her smile and look at Evie. “Are you her mom?” The face paint lady asked Evie, making Evie laugh. “Sort of she’s my sister, but I’m raising her,” Evie told the lady, making her smile. 

“Well then I am totally jealous of you! You get to raise such a little cutie! You’re so lucky,” the lady told Evie, making her smile. “Yeah I know! She’s so cute and I am so lucky!” Evie told the lady, making her laugh as she grabbed some paint to make the dragon, but Mal pointed to the purple when she saw the lady about to use green. 

“Pupwl! I wan pupwl pwease! Pupwl is my fabowi cowow,” the small toddler told the painter, making her smile as she grabbed the purple. “Okay cutie and I love purple too!” The lady told the toddler as she picked up the purple paint and began to use it to make the dragon on Mal’s face. 

Mal just started giggling when the lady used the brush as it tickled. “Hehe da tiwaws! Mommy you nee a ge one too! Pwease mommy!” The small toddler told Evie, making Evie smile nervously at Mal as she didn’t want to put paint on her face since she had spent so much time doing her makeup. 

“Mal sweetie you know how mommy feels about this kind of stuff. Mommy took a very long time to do her make up this morning,” Evie told the toddler and the painter just smiled as she looked at Evie. “Aw come on, it's fun and besides you don’t want to disappoint such a cute little girl,” the painter told Evie, making Evie sigh as she gave in. 

“Okay I’ll do it,” Evie told the painter and her sister, making Mal get excited. “Yay mommy!” The small girl screamed out happily making Evie laugh as she sat in the chair next to Mal’s and allowed one of the painters to paint her face. When they finished Mal just giggled as she looked at Evie. 

“Hehe mommy you gow a apuwl an a cwon!” The small girl told Evie making her laugh as she picked Mal up. “Yes I did and you get a purple dragon! Come on cutie let’s go do something else now,” Evie told her sister making Mal smile. 

“Ya!” The small toddler screamed out, making Evie laugh as she walked with Mal and smiled when she saw her friends that all except for the sea three were back in a group. “Wook mommy! I wan dow!” Mal screamed out as she pointed to the others and Evie just smiled as she placed Mal down and the small girl went running towards the others. 

“Aw look at you! Is that a dragon!” Audrey told the toddler making Mal smile. “Yeah! Woaw!” The small girl told Audrey and the others making them all laugh at how adorable she was. They all laughed though when they saw that Evie had face paint on her face as well. “Oh wow it looks like someone wanted in on the fun huh,” Jay told his little sister playfully making Evie roll her eyes playfully back.

“Yeah well it’s impossible to tell this little cutie no and she really wanted me to get my face painted too. Anyway what are we doing now,” Evie told the others making them all smile as they knew that Evie couldn't resist Mal. “Well we were thinking hayride and then heading back home and possibly just hanging out outside back at Auradon Prep. Maybe even making some pile of leaves and letting Mal play in them,” Ben told Evie, making her smile and nod. 

“Cool that sounds fun, but um what’s a hayride?” Evie asked the others, making Jane smile. “It’s really fun! Come on we’ll show you,” Jane told her friend, making Evie and the others just smile as they followed after Jane towards the hayride. 

Jane smiled when they reached the hayride and the others smiled as well. “Cool so we get to ride in that,” Carlos asked the Auradon kids, making them laugh. “Yeah we ride in that. I know it may not look that fun, but trust me it is. I mean even I love it and usually this kind of stuff isn’t my thing,” Audrey told the others who just smiled as they got on the hayride and Mal smiled happily when it took off. 

“Wee! Dis is fun! Wee!” The small girl screamed out happily as she giggled in Carlos’ lap putting her hands up in the air as if she was on a roller coaster making the others laugh as well as they played along with the toddler. 

“Yeah it is! Oh Mal look here comes a bump,” Carlos told his baby sister as he bounced her making her giggle more. “Wee!” The small girl screamed out happily again as Carlos was bouncing her and playing with her making her laugh happily as she loved playing with her big brother. 

When the ride finished everyone got off and Evie picked up Mal from Carlos as she loved how he liked bonding and playing with Mal, but she wanted Mal back. Carlos just gave his sister a playful look of offence as she had taken Mal from him. 

“Hey! You just stole a toddler from me!” Carlos told his big sister jokingly making Evie laugh as she ruffled his hair. “Aw it’s not called stealing when she’s yours,” Evie playfully told Carlos, making him laugh and push her hands away in embarrassment making Evie, Carlos, and the others laugh. 

“Okay so if we're leaving now then we need to find Uma and her crew,” Jay told the others. But before anyone even had time to respond Uma, Harry, and Gil came running over with a panicked look. “Hey guys are we done here! Because if we are then we should leave like now! Like right now! Let’s go quickly!” Uma screamed out as they had caused some problems and may have gone too far. 

“Um what! What did you three do,” Audrey asked the three in panic as well making Uma roll her eyes. “No time to talk! Let’s just get out of here!” Uma screamed out immediately, but before they could respond again a huge group of angry people showed up. “Oh gosh! What did you do!” Jane screamed out in fear. 

“Who cares, just run!” Jay screamed out as he began to run and the others followed after him. Once they made it to the car they quickly got in and buckled up and then quickly drove off. Once they had driven away from the festival they all sighed in relief and Evie just looked at Uma and the others. 

“What did you three do that had a whole mob of angry people chasing after us!” Evie screamed out making Uma and the others smirk. “Oh you don’t want to know princess. It’s better if you never find out,” Uma told Evie with a smirk as she high-fived her crew as they had gotten away with causing trouble at the fall festival. 

Evie just sighed in frustration knowing that she wasn’t going to get Uma to tell her as she just turned her attention back to Mal who was singing and playing with her dragon as they had put on the kids station and Mal was having a blast singing to all the kiddy songs especially baby shark which was on right now. 

Evie just laughed as she sang along with Mal making the toddler giggle happily. When they finally made it back to Audron they all got out of the car and then decided to just stay outside and enjoy the weather as it was perfect weather outside. 

They all just sat down in the yard and Evie let Mal run around and play. In which Mal found some leaves and began to make a pile of them with Carlos and Jane’s help as they had the most energy being a few years younger than the others and Gil helped as well as he just wanted to. 

When they finished making the pile the small toddler got really excited as she just ran into leaves and played around in them. “Hehe! Dis is fun! Wee!” The small girl screamed out as she played around in the leaves rolling around in them, jumping in them, and just throwing them up in the air. 

The small toddler was having the time of her little life. Finally after another hour or two Mal had fallen asleep in the leaves and Evie just laughed knowing that was her cue to head back to the dorm. She just smiled as she hugged them all goodbye and then picked up the sleeping toddler. 

“That was fun! Thank you guys so much for today! Mal absolutely loved it and I did too! Fall is honestly a lot more fun here! And that festival was so much fun! Although based on Mal’s reaction she probably would have just been fine with staying here and playing in the leaves all day. Anyway we should probably get back home now. This little angel is completely passed out,” Evie told her friends, making them smile and agree as they all got up as well so they too could head home. 

Audrey just smiled as she looked at Evie. “No problem it really was a fun day and we're glad you guys could enjoy fall as well. And just wait until December! Winter is literally the best and we have so many things to show you guys! Especially since it will be your first Christmas in Auradon! And oh my gosh I can’t wait to see Mal’s reaction to Christmas! She’s going to love it! Every kid loves Christmas!” Audrey screamed out as she began to get excited just thinking about how much fun it was going to be when winter came and they could introduce Christmas to the Vks. 

Evie just laughed as she looked at her friend. “Aw that sounds awesome, but can we talk about this later. I should really get Mal cleaned up and into bed plus I’m just exhausted right now,” Evie told her friend, making Audrey smile. “Oh yeah I’m sorry Evie. We can talk about this later. Night,” Audrey told Evie as she headed into her dorm and Evie did the same. 

Once she got back to her dorm Evie quickly cleaned Mal up from all of the leaves as she changed her and then placed her into her crib. Just as Evie was about to sleep Uma came in with a smirk as she and her crew had decided to have a little more fun before bed time. 

When Evie saw Uma she just looked at her. “What did you do this time?” Evie asked Uma who just smirked as she ignored Evie and got into her bed. “Like I said earlier you don’t want to know,” Uma told Evie with a smirk as she laid down leaving Evie in suspense as she wanted to know what Uma did, but Uma refused to tell her. 

Just as Evie was about to sleep she got a phone call from Ben. “Uma!” Evie screamed out making Uma just smirk. “Oh look at that you found out!” Uma told Evie with another smirk. 

  
  



	14. Mommy What's Christmas? Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I know that Christmas isn’t for a long time, but I’ve had this idea for a while and I can’t wait. This is going to be a mini story for sure and it is going to have a lot more parts than my beach one as I just have so many Christmas and winter themed ideas that I can’t wait to write about since I really love Christmas. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this introduction chapter of sorts and please let me know what you think. And if you have any ideas that are Christmas or Winter themed that you would like to see in this story I would be happy to hear them as well. 

“This game seems unfair!” Uma told Evie as the two of them along with Mal were playing Candyland as it was now December and the weather outside was extremely cold. Uma and Evie had a free day, so Evie was trying to keep the two year old entertained inside as Mal couldn’t go outside and play. 

Uma had been watching Tv to pass the time, but Evie turned it off claiming that the Tv was bad for Mal and that Uma was setting a bad example. 

Which is why Uma was now stuck playing some stupid baby game while the actual toddler just made up her own rules. Evie just laughed as she watched Mal take Uma’s game piece and move it backwards. 

“Oh come on Uma she’s two. Did you really think we could play an actual serious game with a two year old. She just loves the board itself oh and playing with the characters,” Evie told Uma playfully, but their game was interrupted when there was a knock at the door. 

Uma immediately got up as she ran for the door. “Oh thank gosh! Finally someone can rescue me from this colorful torture!” Uma screamed out as she opened the door and was met with their whole girl group as she practically dragged them all into her dorm. She had been stuck playing baby games all day with Mal and Evie and she didn’t get how Evie didn’t go insane. 

Audrey just smirked when she saw that Uma was so excited to see them all as she usually wasn’t one for admitting when she liked hanging out with them all and she normally acted like she didn’t care whenever they were around. “Oh look who’s happy to see us,” Audrey told Uma with a smirk enjoying seeing Uma looking so desperate for them all to come in. 

“Don’t start with me! You try being stuck inside your dorm all day listening to baby songs and playing baby games! And you can’t even watch TV because its quote on quote setting a bad example for the toddler! I swear if I hear one more Baby Shark I am going to lose my mind!” Uma screamed out and at the mention of Baby Shark the small toddler got up from her spot as she began to run around the room. 

“Baby Sawk! Baby Sawk! Baby Sawk!” The small toddler screamed out, making Evie smile as she just put on the Baby Shark song and Mal immediately jumped up and down and ran around the room screaming baby shark. 

“Okay that’s it I will literally do anything! Get me out of this torture! Evie is insane! She’s become a full blown mom and it’s frightening!” Uma screamed out in panic making everyone else laugh as they just walked into the dorm. 

“Sorry Uma no can do. We have some important stuff we have to talk about!” Aurey told Uma, making her roll her eyes. Evie smiled as she looked at her friends. “Oh hey girls! Do you want to play Candy Land?” Evie asked the others, making them just smile at her as Uma seemed to be right when she mentioned the fact that Evie had been turning into a full blown mom. 

“Evie we have to talk about Christmas! It’s only the absolute best holiday out there! And it’s finally here! We are in December finally! Oh my gosh I’m so excited for this! It’s your first Christmas in Auradon and oh my gosh I’m just so so so excited to see Mal experience her first Christmas! It’s going to be so cute! But we girls have to plan it otherwise nothing will ever get done! We need to start planning everything now!” Audrey told Evie, making Evie just nod. 

“Okay so I take it, that's a no to Candy Land?” Evie asked her friends making Audrey groan as she was trying to talk about only the most important and busiest holiday and Evie was just focusing on some stupid baby game. Before Audrey could lose it Uma just looked at the other girls as she pointed to Evie. 

“See what I have to deal with! Hey crazy no one wants to play Candy Land! Snap out of your weirdo mommy mode!” Uma screamed out as she grabbed some water and before anyone could stop her Uma dropped the water all over Evie making her shriek as the water was extremely cold. 

“Ahhh! Uma why did you do that! Gosh that water is freezing! And now I have to change! Audrey, Jane, Lonnie watch Mal for me please!” Evie practically screamed out and the three girls just smiled and nodded, but Uma just looked at Evie. 

“Hey how come I didn’t hear my name in that list?” Uma told Evie, making Evie smile as she looked at Audrey, Jane, and Lonnie. “Oh don’t worry Uma I haven’t forgotten you. Audrey, Jane, Lonnie please keep Uma away from Mal while I’m changing. I don’t trust Uma,” Evie told the other who just laughed a bit but nodded. 

“Okay thanks I’ll be right back and then we can talk about whatever this Christmas is,” Evie told her friends as she got up to go change, but as soon as Mal saw Evie getting up she stopped singing Baby Shark as she ran towards Evie reaching up towards her. “Mommy no weabe! Mommy no weabe! Mommy sa! Pwease mommy sa!” The small girl cried out as she clung to Evie. 

Evie just sighed as she looked at Mal. “Mal sweetie mommy needs to change because Uma dumped water all over me,” Evie told Mal who just started crying as she held onto Evie tighter. “No weabe! No weabe! No weabe!” The young two year old cried out making Evie just sigh as she knew Mal wouldn’t let her leave to change.

Evie just went over and grabbed a towel wrapping it around herself as she knew Mal wouldn’t let her change and she was soaking wet. The others except for Uma just watched Evie in shock as they couldn’t believe she was just going to stay in wet clothes. 

Uma just laughed as she looked at Mal who was now being held by Evie as she just clung to her and kept repeating the words stay and don’t leave over and over again. “Um Evie maybe you should change. I mean you’re soaking wet,” Jane told her friend who just shrugged as she looked at Jane. 

“Jane, Mal won’t let me do that. It’s fine I’ve been through worse, so are we gonna talk about whatever this Christmas thing is or not. Because if not then Mal, Uma, and I have a game of Candy Land to finish,” Evie told the other, making Uma give the others a look that said help me as she didn’t want to get stuck playing Candy Land again. 

The other girls all just laughed as Audrey pulled out a whole list of information. “Oh that’s funny Evie. There is no time for Candy Land! We have to plan literally every single event and we need to shop! There is just so much to do in such little time!” Audrey screamed out as she wanted to plan the perfect Christmas for her new Vks friends as it was their first time celebrating it and because it was the two year old’s first Christmas too and she was young enough to still enjoy the most fun parts of Christmas such as Santa. 

Evie just laughed as she sat down by the other girls with Mal in her lap who was now playing around with a Christmas Bow. “Hehe wook! Wook mommy! Wook! I a gif!” The small girl cried out as she had put a Christmas Bow on her head. 

The others including Audrey who was stressing out also laughed as they couldn’t help themselves seeing how cute Mal looked with the Christmas Bow on her head. “Yes you are! You are definitely a gift!” Evie told the toddler as she pulled her closer to her making the small girl giggle happily. 

“Okay so what should we start with!” Audrey asked the girls making Evie and Uma share a look as they looked at the Aks. “Well um I think we should start with what is Christmas?” Evie asked the others making them gasp as they knew that the VKs never celebrated Christmas before, but they weren’t expecting for the VKs to have never heard of Christmas at all. 

  
  



	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you thought. And if you have any suggestions that you would like to see in this Christmas mini story please don’t hesitate to make them. 

“You don’t know what Christmas is!” Audrey screamed out loudly in shock making Mal start crying as she covered her ears not liking how loud the older girl was being. “Owie!” The small toddler cried out as she covered her ears. 

Evie just sighed as she looked at Audrey. “Um Audrey could you not yell please. Mal is really sensitive to loud noises,” Evie told her friend, making Audrey immediately calm down as she looked at Evie and Mal. “Oh sorry. It’s just that how have you never heard of Christmas,” Audrey told her friends, making Uma roll her eyes while Evie was talking to the toddler calming her down. 

“Well bubblegum princess, some of us didn’t grow up in a comfortable place like this, so forgive us for not knowing what the heck Christmas is,” Uma told Audrey and the others making Audrey scoff as she looked at Uma. 

“I know that, but still! How have you never heard of Christmas,” Audrey told Uma again as she was just in so much shock that such a thing like Christmas was a complete mystery to her Vk friends. Before anyone could say anything more. The small toddler smiled as she pointed out the window. 

“Mommy! Wook wa da!” The small girl cried out as she had seen snow starting to fall down for the first time in her life and she was curious by it all. Everyone else looked out the window as the Ak girls smiled while the Vks just stared at it in awe as they had no clue what snow was. 

“Whoa what is that! It looks cool!” Evie told her friends, making them laugh. “That’s snow! It’s so much fun to play in! We should go out right now and play in it!” Jane told the others excitedly, but Audrey just shook her head no as they had a lot of work to prepare. 

“Jane, but what about our Christmas planning?” Audrey told her friend making the younger girl sigh as she wanted to play in the snow, but she knew her older friend wasn’t trying to be mean and just wanted to plan a “perfect” Christmas because Jane had known Audrey since they were very little and Audrey always had this expectation that everything needed to be planned and perfect. 

Before anyone could say anything more the boys came barging through the door as the Vk boys had the biggest smiles on their faces and they were covered in snow. “Oh my gosh have you checked out the snow! It’s awesome! You have to come out and check it out with us! It’s so much fun!” All of the boys screamed out over each other making the girls laugh.

“Well I’m in come on Mal let’s get you bundled up!” Evie told the others as she bundled the small toddler up in so many layers of winter clothes. “Mommy I no wike da!” The small girl cried out making Evie smile as she just got her own winter coat and gloves on. 

“I know sweetie, but it’s really really really cold outside and if you want to go outside and check out the snow then you have to wear this stuff,” Evie told the toddler making the small girl just huff as she didn’t like it. 

The other girls except for Audrey also got on their winter stuff as they wanted to play in the snow as well. “Alright let’s go!” Evie told the others who just smiled as they all headed out the door, but Audrey just stayed as she looked at everyone. 

“But what about planning for Christmas!” Audrey told them all, making Carlos smile as he looked at the older girl. “We can play in the snow first and then you can get back to planning whatever this Christmas thing is! Now let’s go! I want to build a snowman!” Carlos told Audrey. 

Audrey just sighed as she got on her winter clothes as well giving in. “Okay fine, but after this we are all going to sit down and talk about what Christmas is and how we are going to plan for it! Now what are you waiting for slow pokes,” Audrey told her friends as she took off running. 

The others just laughed as they too started running after her. When they made it outside the small toddler just looked at the white snow in confusion as Evie placed her down. “Wa da!” The small girl told Evie as she picked up some of the fluffy white stuff and held it up to Evie. 

Everyone just laughed as Evie looked at the curious toddler. “Mal, that's snow. You can play in it. Here watch me make a snowball,” Evie told the toddler as she watched her Auradon friends take snow and mold it into a ball. 

Evie then grabbed some snow as she herself molded it into a ball and the small toddler giggled. “I wan!” The small girl told Evie as she grabbed the snowball from Evie, making Evie laugh as she allowed Mal to take the snowball from her as the girl just held it and played with it, but she started crying when she accidentally dropped it as it fell apart. 

“Mommy! Id bwoke!” The small girl cried out making Evie smile as she looked at Mal pulling her into a hug. “Aw Mal it’s okay sweetie. Mommy can make you another one,” Evie told the toddler making Mal smile happily. 

“Okay now do you want to make your own,” Evie asked the small toddler making the young two year old nod her head excitedly. Evie just laughed as she helped Mal. “Okay now take some of the snow good. No Mal, don't eat the snow!” Evie told the toddler as she saw the small girl grabbing snow with her gloves and putting it in her mouth. 

Evie’s lecturing got the attention of the others as they just looked over at the toddler that was still eating the snow. “Aw relax little sis Mal is fine! Snow is just frozen water!” Jay told Evie, making her get upset as she looked at her older brother. 

“Okay well I don’t like her eating it! This is so gross and probably covered in germs!” Evie screamed out as she took the snow from the toddler. “Mal look at me no more eating the snow. It’s not good! Now let’s go build a snowman!” Evie told the toddler, making the small girl laugh excitedly. “Otay mommy!” The young two year old told Evie as Evie began to help the small girl build a snowman. 

Jay just picked up some snow as he made a snowball deciding to have a little fun and hit Carlos causing Carlos to get upset as he threw his own snowball, but it hit Ben who just laughed as he tried to throw one back and ended up hitting Harry who hit Gil and then Gil got Uma who got Jane and then Jane got Audrey causing them all to break into a snowball fight while Evie was trying to entertain the two year old. 

“Okay Mal now we’re gonna make a face and some arms for our snowman. Can you find some stuff that we can use for our snowman,” Evie asked the toddler making her laugh and nod as she ran off to search around for items to use to finish up their snowman, but just as the small girl was picking up a stone to use a snowball went flying as it hit the small girl causing her to immediately start screaming and crying. “Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!” The small girl cried out and Evie wasted no time in running and picking up the toddler.

Everyone immediately stopped their snowball fight as they hadn’t meant to hit Mal while Evie had quickly ran over to the small girl and was just holding the toddler close to her as she was rocking her. 

“It’s okay Mal. I know. It hurts I know sweetie. They are meanies. Come on sweetie let’s get the meanies back,” Evie told the toddler making Mal stop crying as she smiled. “Yeah!” The small girl screamed out as she grabbed some snow while Evie just gave the others a look as she herself picked up snow making a snowball. 

“You are all going down! You hit Mal!” Evie screamed out to the others as she began to throw snowballs at them. “Uh oh look what y'all did! You just messed with mama bear’s cub! Now the mama bear is gonna kill us all!” Uma screamed out to the others as she grabbed some snow throwing it back at Evie and they all broke into another snowball fight while the toddler was trying to find materials to finish her snow man as she didn’t get to finish and the small girl was determined to finish her snowman. 

But the small girl ended up falling in the snow as she lost her balance. She was going to scream when she realized that the snow didn’t hurt as she then began to just play around in the snow throwing it up in the air and laughing. 

But after a few more minutes the small girl grew bored as she tried to get up but found that she couldn’t. She just began to cry as the snow was also starting to make her cold. “Mommy! I wan upie!” The small girl cried out and Evie just quickly dropped her snowball. “I surrender! Let’s just call it! You guys win!” Evie told the others as she had let her competitive nature come out again and had been barely paying attention to her toddler. 

“Aw there we go! Now let’s finish our snowman huh!” Evie told the toddler who smiled and nodded. About another ten minutes later the snowman was complete as everyone had gotten involved in finding the materials for the snowman. “I think it looks good!” Carlos told the others who just nodded. 

“So Mally what are we calling our snowman?” Ben asked the toddler, making her laugh. “Sow!” The small girl screamed out happily as she pointed to the snowman. “Okay well I guess our snowman is a snowman named Snow,” Uma told the others, making them all laugh. 

They all continued to play around in the snow until the small girl’s nose began to turn red as she began to shiver from the cold. “Mommy I cow!” The small girl cried out as she began to cry from the freezing cold temperatures. Evie just quickly picked the toddler up as she tried to warm her up a little. “Okay well we should go back inside and warm up. Especially because Mal’s nose is turning red and that’s not a good sign,” Evie told the others who just nodded in agreement. 

“Yes I agree now let’s go back in because we have a lot of planning to do! Come on let’s go talk about Christmas and start getting our planning done,” Audrey told the others, making them all just sigh as the Aks already knew everything to expect and the Vks still didn’t even know what Christmas was. 

  
  



	16. Mommy What's Christmas? Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you guys thought. And I hope you're excited for what’s next as I have a lot more planned for this mini story. And if you have any ideas or suggestions about what you would like to see in this story please don’t hesitate to make them as I love hearing ideas and suggestions from you guys and it really helps inspire me with my writing. 

When they all got back inside Evie immediately changed the toddler into some new and warm clothes as she didn’t want to risk Mal’s other clothes being wet and cold as that could make Mal sick and Evie didn’t want that. 

When Evie was done she found all her friends sitting down in their dorm and they all had cups of hot chocolate as they were trying to warm themselves up from the cold. “Okay so now that we are all back let’s get to business,” Audrey told them all when she saw Evie come back into the room and sit down with the toddler in her lap that was drinking strawberry milk in her sippy cup.

“Okay so we will start with what Christmas is. Christmas is a holiday where we celebrate the opposite of what we celebrate during Easter,” Ben told the Vks who just nodded as they took in the words. “Okay, but how do we even celebrate that?” Jay asked the Aks and they just laughed. 

“You’ll see, but basically we decorate, buy presents, bake cookies, sing fun songs and so much more. Christmas season lasts for the whole month of December basically and it’s so much fun and full of so much joy! Oh and we haven’t even talked about the best part yet! Santa Claus! He’s the best,” Jane told the others excitedly as she began to think about all of her past Christmas experiences and how wonderful they had been. 

“Wa ana cwaus?” The young toddler asked Jane and the others who just smiled at the toddler. “Mal Santa Claus is a very nice and jolly man that looks like this and he watches over all the girls and boys all the time to see if you have been a good girl or a bad girl and if you’ve been a good girl all year then he comes to your house when you’re sleeping on Christmas Eve and he leaves you presents,” Lonnie told the toddler as she showed Mal a picture and the small girl’s eyes immediately widened in panic. 

“He wa me?” The small girl asked Lonnie and Lonnie just smiled as she looked at the small girl. “Yeah he has to see if you’ve been a good girl or not,” Lonnie told the toddler and Mal’s eyes just widened again as her eyes began to water as she started sobbing. She then ran straight over to Evie and curled up on her burying herself in Evie. 

“Scawy! No wan!” The small girl screamed out as she clung to Evie. Evie just sighed as she looked at Lonnie. She knew they had good intentions, but she still didn’t like that Lonnie made Mal scared. “Thank you for scaring my toddler!” Evie sarcastically told Lonnie as she was upset seeing her baby scared. 

She then smiled as she looked down at the scared toddler buried up on her. “Hey my little apple it’s okay. Mommys here. That scary stalker man can’t get to you,” Evie told the toddler as she rocked her. Everyone else was just watching Evie calm the toddler as they had no clue how to react. 

The Aks loved Santa and the other Vks seemed to think the idea sounded cool, but Mal was just a toddler and clearly terrified. They didn’t know what to do that wouldn’t make things worse. 

The small toddler just looked up at Evie with hope in her eyes as she held up her pinky. “Pomise?” The young toddler asked Evie who just laughed as she connected her pinky with the toddler’s tiny one. “I promise Mal. I would never let anyone hurt you,” Evie told the toddler who just smiled as she hugged onto Evie no longer feeling scared. 

“Okay note to self nothing Santa related,” Audrey said out loud as she wrote that down in her planning notes. “But I really wanted to experience Santa! Why does that pet always make our decisions!” Gil told the others making Uma and Harry smirk while Evie, Jay, and Carlos just glared back at them. 

The Aks decided to not get involved as they knew it was best to let the two gangs deal with their issues on their own. “Stop calling our baby sister a pet!” Jay told the sea three who just smirked as they pointed to the toddler that was chewing on a toy. 

“She is a pet! See she’s chewing on a toy!” Gil told the others, making Evie roll her eyes. “She’s teething! That toy relieves her pain,” Evie told the group making Gil shake his head no. “Nuh uh! Only babies go through teething! Nice try though Evie,” Gil told Evie as he looked at Harry and Uma as if to say look at how crazy Evie is. 

Just as it was about to be an actual full on physical fight between the two gangs Ben broke up the fight. “Okay here's what we will do. If you three can apologize to Evie, Jay, and Carlos, and even Mal then we will keep Santa in our plans,” Ben told the Sea Three, but mainly Gil as Gil was the only one that actually cared enough about Santa. 

“But what about Mal! She is terrified of him! If she even sees one photo of him she will start crying!” Evie told Ben who just smiled as he had a plan already. “Don’t worry about it Evie. I have it covered I promise,” Ben told Evie with a smile and Evie just blushed a little but quickly covered it up as she already had a boyfriend. 

“Okay great! Anyway Audrey you can continue now!” Evie told Audrey who just laughed a little. “Finally! Okay so now that we have established what Christmas is let’s get down to how this whole thing is going to go down! We have to buy decorations and presents and a tree! We also need to get baking supplies. Oh and we need to take Christmas card photos and make a Christmas list and there is just so much other stuff to do, ” Audrey rambled out. 

“Wa a Cwisma wis?” The young toddler asked Audrey, making Audrey laugh. “Mal a Christmas list is when you make a list of toys and things that you want and then you can get some of that stuff on Christmas,” Audrey told the toddler who’s eyes lit up in surprise. 

“Weawy!” The small girl screamed out excitedly as she grabbed a piece of paper and some crayons and began to scribble all over it in concentration as if she was actually writing something down. When she finished she handed the paper to Evie. “Wook mommy I wan dis suf,” the young toddler told Evie as she handed her the “list” which was just a paper with purple crayon scribbled all over it. 

Evie just smiled as she looked at the toddler. “Great Mal, but you know what. I think you should tell me your list, so I can write it down in case I lose this one otherwise no one will be able to get you what you want,” Evie told the toddler as she had no clue what the toddler wanted and she didn’t want to mess up. 

“Otay! I wan pacies, a dwagin, sawbewies, oys, anwey” The small toddler told Evie and Evie just sighed as pretty much everything on that list was either extremely un specific or just completely impossible. 

“Mal sweetie you’re not supposed to have pacies anymore remember and Mal honey I don’t think people can get you a dragon. How about this we can look at some pictures later and you can point to the stuff you want. How does that sound,” Evie told the toddler who just nodded. 

“Otay bu I wan pacie so da says!” The small girl told Evie as she fell asleep and Evie placed her in her crib as it was late and way past Mal’s bedtime anyway and Evie just sighed as she knew better than to argue with the toddler when she was so dead set on something. And just because it was on the list didn’t mean Mal would actually get it. 

“Okay that was adorable! Anyway Evie make sure you get an actual list from her and as for everyone else I want us all to make a list as well it makes it so much easier on people to get you the stuff you actually want! Now it’s getting late, so I say we pick this back up tomorrow, but I want everyone to be starting a list by then! Remember we have a lot to do in so little time! And tomorrow we’re going to the mall, so you better be ready when I come over,” Audrey told the others who just groaned as they all got up saying good night to Evie and Uma before leaving. 

Once everyone left Uma just looked at Evie. “Well I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I think it would have been better had we just played Candyland!” Uma told Evie and Evie smiled as she looked at Uma. “Oh well we can still play! I can set it back up,” Evie told Uma whose eyes immediately widened as she realized what she had done. 

“Nope! I was kidding! Do not put that colorful game of torture back out! Besides that bubblegum princess is probably gonna be showing up here before the sun does tomorrow and unlike you I need sleep besides I gotta dream up what kinda stuff I want to force people to buy for me,” Uma told Evie who just sighed as she was tired too and had to agree with Uma even though she hated admitting to that, but Audrey really was determined on everything and would definitely be showing up extremely early in the morning. Plus they were going to the mall and Evie loved the mall, so she was actually excited for the next day. 

  
  



	17. Mommy What's Christmas? Part 4

Audrey just quickly used her key after she had knocked on Evie and Uma’s door and heard no answers. Back when she was Ben’s girlfriend she had been given access to keys for everyone's rooms in case it was ever needed and Ben had never answered for them back. 

It was now early in the morning and they were supposed to go to the mall soon. Everyone else was already at Jane’s dorm waiting to leave. She just carefully opened the door and found the small toddler awake in her crib jumping while holding onto the side while Evie and Uma were passed out on their beds. Audrey just laughed as she knew how much Evie hated when Mal did that, but she couldn’t help but think it looked adorable. 

“Hey there purple haired cutie. Are you jumping in your crib again,” Audrey playfully told the toddler who smiled as she let go of the side and sat back down giving Audrey an innocent smile. “Wa I no do da! Mommy no wike da so I no do id,” the young girl told Audrey as she tried to act innocent knowing Audrey had caught her. 

Audrey just laughed again as she picked the toddler up. “It’s okay I won’t tell your mommy. Now let’s get you ready for the day,” Audrey told the toddler as she picked out an outfit but the toddler shook her head no and picked up an outfit that was completely ridiculous and didn’t match at all, but Audrey didn’t feel like arguing with the toddler. 

When Audrey finished changing the toddler she placed her down and the small girl immediately ran for Evie’s bed and struggled to climb up it. Audrey was going to help her, but Mal got upset. “I do id!” The small girl stubbornly called out as she wanted to get on the bed by herself. 

The small toddler smiled when she managed to barely make it on the bed as she carefully stood up and made her way to Evie. The small girl then began to giggle as she began to hit Evie with her dragon stuffed animal. “Wa up! Wa up! Mommy wa up! Mommyyyyy! Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Wa up!” The small girl screamed out as she continued to hit Evie with her dragon. 

Evie just groaned as she pushed the dragon away. “Mal mommy is sleeping… Wait Mal! You got out of your crib again!” Evie screamed out as she became fully awake. The small toddler just giggled as she shook her head no and pointed to Audrey. “No mommy! Auwy we me ow,” the young toddler told Evie and Evie immediately looked over to see her friend in her dorm. 

She just gave Mal a fake smile as she saw what Mal was wearing she then placed the small toddler down. “Okay well can you go wake up Auntie Uma for me while I talk to Audrey,” Evie told the young two year old and smiled and nodded as she ran to Uma’s bed and climbed up it as she made her way over to Uma and began to hit her with her dragon as well. 

“Wa up! Wa up! Wa up!” The small girl continued to scream out as she continued to hit Uma with her stuffed animal. While Mal was busy messing with Uma, Evie turned to look at Audrey. “Hey um how did you get in my dorm? And what in Auradon is my child wearing,” Evie told Audrey and Audrey just laughed nervously as she could tell Evie was trying to be nice, but she was upset. 

“I knocked but no one answered and we have to go to the mall soon. I’m really sorry Evie I shouldn’t have done that,” Audre told Evie and Evie just held her hand up to stop Audrey from ranting as she wasn’t mad about that. “I don’t care about that! I was just curious. What I care about is what you dressed my child in! That does not match! I would never take my child out wearing something as horrible as that!” Evie rambled out and Audrey just sighed in relief as she looked at Evie. 

“I know but that’s what she wanted to wear and I didn’t want her crying,” Audrey told her friend who just laughed as she knew how to deal with the toddler. “Oh that’s easy to deal with! She’s two! All you have to do is make the outfit you want her to wear sound exciting and then she will want to wear it,” Evie told Audrey and Audrey was about to respond when they heard screaming. 

“No! My! No! Gib id ba! Gib id ba! Gib sawbewy ba!” The small toddler screamed out as she reached for her toy that Uma had grabbed from her after the toddler had rudely woken her up by hitting her with it. “No way Tiny Tot! You are not getting this thing back! You can’t handle it!” Uma screamed back to the toddler making the small girl start screaming and crying as she threw a tantrum wanting her toy back. 

“Well mommy duty never ends. I’ll be right back,” Evie told Audrey as she walked over to Uma. “Uma give Mal her toy back! This is ridiculous I shouldn’t be having to tell a seventeen year old to give a two year old her toy back,” Evie scolded Uma who just rolled her eyes as she pointed to the toddler. 

“She’s the one that decided to wake me up by hitting me with this stupid toy over and over again!” Uma told Evie and Evie just groaned as Uma was acting like a child. “Uma! She’s two! She doesn’t know any better and besides is the big bad Uma hurt by a soft stuffed animal,” Evie told Uma as she was upset and she didn’t like how Uma was making Mal cry. 

Uma just smirked as she held the toy up higher. “Oh so what I’m hearing is that you’re not a good enough mother to tell your own kid that it’s rude to hit others with toys,” Uma told Evie with a smirk knowing she hit a nerve as Evie just picked up Mal handing her to Audrey. “Audrey here put her in this and remember what I told you then go get Jane and we will meet you soon. I just have to take care of something first,” Evie told Audrey and Audrey just nodded knowing that Evie had reached her breaking point with Uma and knew it was best to get Mal out of there. 

“Got it! Come on Mal let’s go see Jane,” Audrey told the toddler after changing her. Once Audrey left to go get Jane for the mall Evie just lunged at Uma. “Stop treating my child horribly! And for the last time I am not a horrible parent!” Evie screamed out as she was sick of Uma treating Mal badly and messing with her. 

Uma just smirked as she dusted herself off. “Oh relax princess we were just having some harmless fun and besides you are a bad parent since you let that thing run wild and do what it wants! But don’t worry soon someone is going to come and fix it!” Uma told Evie as she got up and headed towards the door. 

Evie just looked at Uma in shock as she had no clue what Uma was talking about. “Uma! What are you talking about! What did you do!” Evie screamed out to Uma who just smirked as she opened the door and started walking to where they agreed to meet up to go to the mall for Christmas shopping. 

“Oh nothing! You’ll see soon enough! Oh look here we are now let’s get this over with I hate malls” Uma told Evie as they reached Jane’s dorm and the others came out. “Alright let’s go to the mall and fair warning there is going to be a whole lot of people there,” Audrey told the others as they headed for the mall. 

Evie was still yet to say anything as she had no clue what Uma had done but she was scared. When they reached the mall everyone's eyes widened in amazement at all of the decorations including the aks who had seen the mall decorated before. 

“Id so pwewy!” The small girl screamed out as Evie picked her up and brought her out of the car. “Yes it is Mal!” Evie told the toddler excitedly as she forgot all about what Uma had said earlier as she was enjoying the pretty decorations. 

The aks just laughed as they looked at the vks who were still looking at the decorations in complete awe. “Okay come on we can look at Christmas lights tonight because they have a place with really cool ones, but for now we need to get our own decorations and go present shopping. Does everyone have their list,” Audrey told the others who just nodded. “Okay great let’s go Christmas shopping!” Audrey screamed out excitedly and the others smiled as well as it looked fun based on the cool decorations they saw. 

When they made it inside the mall they looked around in awe again as it was even more decorated inside. “Oh wow I have never seen the mall this decorated before,” Carlos told the others in awe and the vks all agreed. 

“Okay so we should probably split up so that we can all split up the workload. Carlos, Jane, Ben, Evie, and Mal you all are in charge of finding presents for us. Me, Jay, Gil, Harry, and Uma are in charge of presents for you all and then we can switch up again so that we can all get presents without each other knowing. Oh and be on the lookout for some cute Christmas decorations. We are going to another store for those, but if you happen to see any that you like here than go ahead and get them. Now we will all meet back up here in a few hours,” Audrey told the others who just nodded except for Uma. 

“Excuse me bubblegum princess, but there is no way that I am working with you! Me and my crew can do our own stuff. We don't need you and the thief helping. We know what kinda stuff to get for them! Now you and the thief have fun together we’ll see ya’ll later!” Uma told Audrey and the others as she led Harry and Gil away, so they could go shopping. 

“Okay well I guess it’s just you and me if that’s okay,” Audrey told Jay while blushing a little and Jay just blushed back but tried to hide it. “Yeah that’s fine come on I know the best stuff to get my little siblings, so we should start with them,” Jay told Audrey as he led her to the stores that he knew were Evie, Carlos, and Mal’s favorites. 

Once they left Evie just smiled as she looked at the others. “Okay so we should start looking for stuff. Good thing I know everything there is to know about my friends and family!” Evie told the others excitedly as she loved shopping. Mal just giggled as she went over to Ben and reached up. “Uppie!” The small toddler told the king who laughed as he picked the toddler up and placed her on his shoulders making her giggle. 

“Yay!” The small girl screamed out excitedly as she loved being on Ben’s shoulders because it was fun. Evie just laughed as she took some pictures. “Aw that’s so cute! You’re so good with her,” Evie told her friend who just blushed a little as he secretly had a small crush on Evie. He hadn’t realized it until after he saw how much of an amazing and sweet person she was especially when it came to how loving she was with her family and friends. 

The problem was that Evie would never like him like that and besides she already had a boyfriend and he couldn’t do that to his friend. “Okay come on you two let’s go shopping now,” Carlos told Ben and Evie who both just snapped out of their little trance as they looked at the younger boy. 

“Oh yeah of course let’s go,” Evie told her little brother. Just as they were about to enter one of the stores the small toddler spotted the mall Santa and immediately started sobbing as she was afraid of him. “No! Scawy!” The small girl screamed out and Ben placed her down as she ran to Evie and buried herself in Evie again. 

“Shh it’s okay Mal. Come on we will go to the otherside of the mall, so we don’t have to see that scary Santa man,” Evie told the toddler who just nodded as she calmed down and grabbed Evie’s hand. She then smiled as she held her hand out to Ben who just smiled as he grabbed her tiny hand making the two year old smile happily as she liked having two people holding her hand as it made her feel safer. 

Jane just smiled as she saw the interaction and Carlos grabbed her hand as well. “Aw you guys look like a real family! That’s so cute! Would you mind if we split up and you three can shop together while the two of us shop together,” Jane asked Evie and Ben who just smiled as they looked at the younger two. “Yeah sure, but remember our meet up time,” Evie told the younger two and they just laughed as Evie was such a mom. 

“Alright “mom” we will,” Carlos jokingly told his sister, making Evie laugh as she ruffled his hair playing along with him. Carlos just groaned as he pushed her hand away and then quickly left with Jane. “Okay well I guess it’s just us three,” Evie told Ben who just nodded. “Yeah well we should probably start shopping now before we run out of time,” Ben told Evie who just smiled and nodded. 

“Yeah you’re right come on this way,” Evie called out to Ben as they began walking towards one of the stores far away from the mall Santa. Just as they were going to enter a store a whole bunch of paparazzi showed up with cameras and microphones as they had seen Ben holding hands with the toddler and Evie holding onto the toddler’s other hand. 

The paparazzi immediately made the toddler start crying as she didn’t like the people and the flashing cameras. “King Ben! King Ben! Who is that blue haired girl! Is that your secret wife! Who is that purple haired baby! Do you have a secret family! Are you here to buy presents for your secret family for Christmas!” The paparazzi all began to scream out one on top of the other making Evie very uneasy as she pulled the sobbing toddler close to her not liking all of the people being close to her baby.

  
  



	18. Mommy What's Christmas? Part 5

“Ben control your people before they see just how bad a villain kid can get because they are scaring my child,” Evie told Ben who just nodded nervously as he had seen Evie get angry before and it wasn’t pretty like that time Chad was insulting all of the villain kids and Evie went off spraying him with her knock out perfume and that was before they ever knew the truth about Mal. 

Ben honestly didn’t even want to know just how bad she could get now that Mal was her actual baby. “Don’t worry Evie I can handle this,” Ben told Evie who just nodded as she continued to shield the toddler from the paparazzi and was having a hard time trying to control her anger. 

“Evie is just my friend and that is not my child! She is Mal Queen and she is just Evie Queen's toddler sister and we would really appreciate it if you could please let us shop,” Ben told the paparazzi, but instead of stopping them it just made them get more fueled up as they realized who Evie was and who Mal was. 

“Okay that’s it! You all have 3 seconds to get away from us before you all end up like Snow White!” Evie screamed out as some people started shoving mics and cameras in Mal’s face just making Evie lose it. 

Evie’s threats worked right away as they quickly dispersed leaving the three to do their shopping. Once the paparazzi left Ben just looked at Evie who was smirking in victory. “Um Evie you don’t really have a poison apple on you right?” Ben asked Evie nervously and she just gave him a fake laugh as she picked up Mal and entered the store leaving Ben in shock and confusion as Evie just glossed over the question. 

“Evie! That was not an answer!” Ben screamed out as he ran after Evie into the store. When Ben finally caught up to her Evie already had a full bag full of stuff while she was trying to keep Mal from grabbing things. 

“Ugh Mal no don’t touch that! That’s expensive and if you break it then mommy has to pay for it and mommy can’t afford that right now,” Evie told the toddler who kept trying to grab things while she was shopping for presents that she knew the others wanted. 

Ben just laughed as he caught up to Evie. “Okay how did you manage to already find all of that stuff in the amount of time it took me to catch up,” Ben asked Evie when he saw that she already had presents for pretty much everyone, but Mal because she was shopping for Mal later when she didn’t have the toddler with her as Mal would flip out if Evie took her into the toy store. 

Evie just laughed as she looked at Ben. “Really you think this is a lot? I’m usually way more quick than this. Shopping is easy! I’m practically an expert at it! Now i’ll tell you what isn’t easy. Mal no stop touching that!” Evie screamed out as she became distracted by the toddler that had almost knocked something expensive down. 

“Sorry about that. Now where was I…” Evie asked Ben, making him laugh. “You were telling me how much of an expert shopper you are,” Ben told Evie playfully, making her smile and nod. 

“Yeah that’s right! I am an expert shopper… Ugh no not again! Mal put that back! No candy!” Evie screamed out again as the toddler kept trying to place the candy canes that were out into the cart. “I wan id! I wan id! I wan id!” The small girl screamed out as she tried to place the candy canes in the cart again. 

Evie just sighed as she picked up the toddler. “You know I really should have brought the stroller! I blame Uma for distracting me!” Evie told Ben in frustration making him laugh. “You know they have strollers for rental here,” Ben told Evie and laughed again when her eyes widened. “And you waited until now to tell me this! Holds this stuff!” Evie screamed out as she threw the presents that she was buying at him as she took off running with Mal. 

Evie returned a few minutes later with Mal playing in the stroller that she rented. “Well now I should be able to finish shopping faster! I can’t believe you never told me they had strollers for rental here!” Evie told Ben, making him laugh yet again as Evie managed to find everything she needed in like 5 minutes. 

“Well I’m done! I got gifts for everyone except for Mal, but she’s a different story since I can’t take her into a toy store or I’ll end up leaving with every toy in the store,” Evie told Ben who just laughed thinking she was joking and Evie just gave him a serious look. “Oh I’m not kidding,” Evie told Ben who stopped laughing as he just looked at her in shock. 

“I’m telling you! I can’t resist her! Ben you need to help me! I’m weak! I’m weak when it comes to her!” Evie screamed out, making Ben laugh as he looked at Evie while they were sitting down on a bench after they had finished buying presents and paying as they were just waiting on the others to finish. 

“I’m sure you’re just overreacting. It can’t be that bad,” Ben told Evie who just rolled her eyes as she pointed at the toddler in the stroller that was now chewing on a candy cane. “Really because I even got her the candy canes!” Evie told Ben, but before Ben could respond Audrey and Jay as well as Carlos and Jane all arrived with bags of stuff as they had finished shopping as well. 

“Okay well we got everything we need including baking stuff and decorations so we can bake cookies and decorate soon. But I was thinking as soon as those annoying trouble makers finish shopping we can go pick out some trees to decorate and then later when it gets dark we can go look at some Christmas lights,” Audrey told the others who just nodded in agreement while the toddler just continued to chew on her candy cane. 

“Oh sweet you got candy canes can I have one,” Carlos asked Evie and everyone laughed when the toddler grabbed the box from Carlos. “My!” The small girl screamed out making Carlos laugh as he tried to take the box back, but Mal just refused to give it to him. 

“Mal why can’t I just have one candy cane? Don’t you want to be nice to your older brother,” Carlos asked the toddler who just looked at him in thought before shaking her head no and hugging the box like she did with her dragon toy. 

“Evie she needs to learn how to share,” Carlos told Evie who just laughed as she walked over to Mal. “Mal sweetie can you give mommy a candy cane,” Evie asked the toddler who smiled as she handed a candy cane to Evie leaving Carlos in shock. 

“Here you go,” Evie told Carlos as she handed him the candy cane that Mal had given her. “How did you do that,” Carlos asked his big sister, making Evie laugh as she ruffled his hair. “It’s because I’m her favorite! Oh look here comes the trouble makers with security guards again,” Evie told the others who looked over to see Uma, Harry, and Gi being dragged over by security. 

“King Ben we found these three trying to harass the mall Santa and kidnap a child,” one of the security guards told Ben who just sighed. “Ugh let go of us! I told you my friend just wanted to talk to him and for the last time he was borrowing that kid not kidnapping!” Uma screamed out as they had gotten in trouble after Gil had freaked out when seeing the mall Santa and wanted to talk to him, but they told him that he was too old and needed a kid in which Gil just quickly grabbed one not understanding what they meant and had quickly gotten security called on after someone claimed that Gil was trying to kidnap their child. 

The security guard just looked over and saw the toddler chewing on the candy cane. “Is that another kid that you tried to “borrow.” Come on sweetie let’s go find your mommy,” the security guard told the toddler who just started crying as she reached for Evie. 

“Hey that’s my child! Now you are trying to kidnap,” Evie screamed out as she grabbed the two year old from the security guard and pulled out her custody papers that she apparently kept on her at all times and the security guard immediately gave her an apologetic look. “Oh I’m sorry I thought she was another kid they tried to kidnap. My apologies now have a nice day,” the security guard told the group as they left. 

Once the security guards left Evie and the others just looked at Uma and her crew. “Really you tried to kidnap a child!” Evie screamed out and Uma just rolled her eyes. “Well you wouldn’t have let us use Mal since that thing is scared of everything! And for the last time we were borrowing the kid we were gonna give it right back! It’s this dang mall with their stupid rules,” Uma told Evie as she began to walk towards the car and the others followed after except for Ben who found Carlos and Jay. 

“Hey um weird question, but does Evie really have a poison apple with her,” Ben asked the boys who both just gave Ben the same reaction Evie did as they quickly caught up to the others. “That wasn’t an answer!” Ben screamed out as he followed after the others that were already getting in the car getting ready to go tree shopping. 

  
  



	19. Mommy What's Christmas? Part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I’m really sorry that I took so long to update this, but school has been pretty busy lately now that I’m doing in person again and I’ve been trying to keep up with all of my new stories that I keep posting. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you guys thought. 

“Okay now Mal stay close to mommy and do not touch anything,” Evie told the toddler as they reached the store and the small girl immediately got excited by all of the cool Christmas decorations and she kept trying to touch it all. 

“So pwewy! Mommy I wan!” The small girl screamed out as she tried to touch the decorations, but Evie was quicker as she scooped the toddler up and placed her in the cart making the girl start crying and kicking. 

“I wan ow! I wan ow! I wan ow!” The small girl cried out making the others sigh as Uma just opened up a candy cane and shoved it in the toddler’s mouth immediately calming the small girl. “There it finally shut up!” Uma screamed out, making Evie give her a glare, but she didn’t tell Uma to stop. 

“Okay now we just need a tree! Oh look the trees are over here! Oh look at this one! It’s perfect!” Audrey screamed out excitedly when she found a tree that she liked and the other Aks nodded in agreement while the Vks shook their heads no as it was too plain. 

“How about this one!” Carlos screamed out as he pointed to a red tree, but the others shook their heads no. “No I think we need something more blue,” Evie told the others, making them laugh. “Da won!” The small toddler screamed out excitedly when she saw a small purple Christmas tree with tints of blue and turquoise. 

“Okay that is so perfect Mal! We are definitely getting that for our room!” Evie told the others as she placed the small tree in the cart making the small toddler clap her hands excitedly. “Yay!” Mal screamed out making the others laugh. 

“Okay well how about we all get our own small trees for our dorms and we can decorate them!” Audrey told the others who just smiled as they agreed and then went to pick out their own trees. While they were doing that Evie just picked up the toddler from the cart as she sat down with her in her lap. 

“You know you are completely covered in that sticky candy cane,” Evie told the toddler who smiled as she pulled her slobbery candy cane out of her mouth and held it up to Evie.

“Twy Id mommy,” the small girl told Evie who put on a fake smile as she looked at the toddler holding up the gross slobbery candy cane. 

“That’s okay sweetie. I don’t want any. It’s all yours,” Evie told the toddler who just shrugged as she put the candy cane back in her mouth. “Otay mow fow me den!” The small girl told Evie, making her laugh as she grabbed a wipe and tried to wipe off some of the stickiness on the toddler. 

Finally after another few minutes the others returned as they all picked out their own trees and they just quickly went to pay and then leave. When they got back to the school they all took their new stuff and the presents that they bought as they went back to their own dorms to decorate. 

They had all agreed to decorate their dorms separately and then they would all meet up at night to go looking at some Christmas lights. “Okay so I was thinking that I get Mal cleaned up first and then we can start decorating how does that sound Uma,” Evie asked Uma who just rolled her eyes as she didn’t care too much for the whole Christmas thing. 

“Yeah whatever you want princess. I’m only doing this because bubble gum princess will get upset if I don’t and I don’t feel like having to hear how much I “ruined” her life all because I didn’t go along with her stupid holiday plan,” Uma told Evie who just rolled her eyes as well as she knew Uma was just pretending not to care, but she didn’t feel like having another argument. 

“Okay whatever you say. Mal come on let’s go get you cleaned up because you have candy cane stickiness all over you and in your hair,” Evie told Uma and then the toddler as she picked her up bringing her to the bath as she scrubbed off all the sticky candy cane that the small girl had gotten all over herself. 

“You know you’re lucky that I love you because otherwise you would definitely not be allowed to eat this sticky stuff because this stuff takes forever to get out,” Evie told the toddler who giggled as she splashed some water on Evie. 

“You are so silly! And Mal I love you, but please sweetie no splashing it’s not nice okay,” Evie told the toddler who nodded as she played around in the bath. “Okay come on sweetie let’s get you changed, so we can decorate,” Evie told the toddler who clapped her hands excitedly as Evie helped her out of the tub and dried her off and then changed her. 

“Yay!” The small girl screamed out excitedly as she ran into the room again and ran straight over to Uma who smiled a little, but tried to hide it. “Aunie Uma!” The small girl screamed out and Uma just laughed as she threw the girl up in the air and caught her making Mal giggle excitedly while Evie was freaking out. 

“Uma don’t do that to her! You are going to drop her!” Evie screamed out, making Uma roll her eyes as she pretended to drop Mal making Mal laugh while Evie was just trying to stay calm. 

“Uma!” Evie screamed out making Uma just sigh as she placed Mal down and looked at Evie. “Alright buzzkill I’ll stop and we can decorate for that stupid holiday now,” Uma told Evie and the small toddler just ran to Uma after she placed her down.

“Aunie Uma I wanna fwy again!” The small toddler told Uma who just pointed to Uma. “I know tiny tot, but the buzzkill over here won’t let me,” Uma told the toddler who just looked at Evie. 

“Mommy! I wanna fwy again!” The small girl told Evie who sighed as she picked up Mal. “I know Mal but that’s dangerous. Besides I have something even more fun to do that won’t end up with us in the emergency room again! Now you are going to be mommy’s little helper for decorating,” Evie told the toddler who smiled as she grabbed a Christmas bow and placed it on her head. 

“Yay! Mommy dis is my hewpew wook!” The young two year old told Evie who laughed as she started to decorate the dorm in Christmas decorations that they had bought and the young toddler was helping while Uma was helping as well even though she was “complaining” the whole time. 

When they finished decorating the dorm and Mal was napping Evie smiled as she grabbed a box full of Christmas lights. “Okay now that we have done that let’s do the tree!” Evie told the two as she handed a tangled up light stream to Uma. 

“Here Uma I am going to put you in charge of this,” Evie told Uma who just looked at Evie like she was crazy. “Why me! This was your idea!” Uma told Evie who laughed.

“Because you barely did anything and it’s your turn. Besides I have to go get some ornaments since we are going to need some,” Evie told Uma who groaned as she took the lights making Evie smile in victory as she was about to leave, but Uma remembered something. 

“Wait princess what about the creature!” Uma asked as she pointed to the sleeping toddler in the crib. “Uma she’s napping. I’m not going to wake her up. Don’t worry I won’t be gone long. I’ll be home before she even wakes up,” Evie told Uma as she left. 

Once Evie left the small toddler began to stir making Uma groan. “Oh yeah she will definitely sleep the whole time,” Uma sarcastically said out loud as she just looked at the toddler who had now fully awakened. 

“Upie!” Mal screamed out and Uma just her head no. “Oh no way! You are staying in that cage until your mommy comes home to deal with you,” Uma told the toddler who just started crying. 

Uma just groaned as she didn’t want to hear the crying. “Ugh fine! You win!” Uma screamed out in frustration as she placed the toddler out of the crib and the small girl immediately ran over to look at what Uma was doing. “Wa you dowing?” The small girl asked Uma who groaned

“Untangling this mess,” Uma told the toddler who looked at her in confusion. “Why?” Mal asked Uma making her groan again as she knew Mal would keep annoying her all day if she didn’t stop it. “Because I have to! Now here you are Auntie Uma’s helper now untangle this for me,” Uma told the toddler who smiled as she began to play with the light strands. 

Uma just smiled as she sat down and turned on the tv while making the toddler untangle the lights, but before she knew it Uma was drifting off to sleep. While Uma was sleeping the two year old continued to play with the lights as she wrapped them around herself and giggled when she looked at herself in the colorful shining lights. 

“Pwewy!” The small girl said out loud and a few minutes later Evie came home to see Mal tangled in the lights and Uma sleeping. “Mal what did you do?” Evie asked the toddler, making her laugh. “I aunie Uma’s hewpew an I gwo!” The young two year old told Evie with a smile making Evie give her fake smile as she untangled the toddler. 

“I see that, but let’s get you out of there,” Evie told the toddler as she untangled her and then grabbed some ornaments. “Okay now we are going to decorate our tree and then we are going to decorate Auntie Uma,” Evie told the toddler making her giggle. “Yay!” The small girl screamed out, making Evie laugh as she picked up an ornament. “Okay Mal we are going to put this on our tree,” Evie told the toddler as she picked her up.

“Okay now put it right there,” Evie told the toddler and Mal just pointed to a spot. “Der,” Mal asked Evie who smiled and nodded. “Yes right there! Good Job! High five!” Evie told the toddler and laughed when Mal high fived her back. 

“Okay now last one. Now this is the tree topper. It goes at the very top. Can you place this one on the top,” Evie asked the toddler who smiled and nodded. “Yeah!” The small girl told Evie who laughed as she lifted Mal up and she placed the dragon shaped topper on top of the tree.

“Good Job you did it Mal! Look we finished decorating! Oh but now we have to decorate Auntie Uma,” Evie told the toddler who laughed as Evie placed her down and they wrapped the extra Christmas Lights around Uma. 

“Alright! I think she looks good. Now we should wake her up, so she can see,” Evie told the toddler who smiled as she ran and woke up Uma. Uma immediately tried to get up, but realized she couldn’t. “What did you do!” Uma screamed out and Evie just laughed as she took photos.

“You did it to Mal. It was only fair. Now get untangled because we have to meet up with the others in 5 minutes,” Evie told Uma, making Uma glare at Evie while Evie just laughed and picked up the toddler to go get her ready for the cold outside as they were about to go out to look at lights with the others. 

  
  



	20. Mommy Whats Christmas? Part 7

“Pweawy!” The small two year old cried out as she pointed to all the Christmas lights and decorations that different houses had. “Yeah Mal it is very pretty isn’t it,” Evie told the toddler, making her giggle and clap her hands in excitement.

“So we’re just supposed to look at lights this is so boring,” Uma told the others and Jay along with Uma’s crew all agreed as they found it boring while the small toddler, Carlos, and Jane found it fascinating. 

Evie, Audrey, and Ben thought it was cool, but they also did find it a bit boring, but they didn’t want to ruin it for Mal, Carlos, and Jane who were having the time of their lives looking at all the cool decorations and the pretty lights.

“It is kinda boring, but the younger ones are loving it. How about we go through this last street and then we can have some real fun. I can introduce you to only one of the best parts of winter ice skating,” Audrey told the others who looked at her in confusion as they had no clue what that was.

“What is ice skating?” Carlos asked after he had finished looking at all the lights and they were explaining their plans to him and Jane while Mal was still looking at the lights in awe.

“Ice skating is like roller skating, but on ice,” Jane told Carlos who smiled as he loved roller skating after Jane had introduced it to him.

“Oh sweet! Lets go!” Carlos screamed out excitedly making the others laugh. “Hold on I have to get Mal first! We can’t just leave a two year old on her own,” Evie playfully told her little brother she went over and picked up the toddler who was refusing to take her eyes off the lights.

“Mal come on we’re leaving now,” Evie told the toddler who just started sobbing after that as she didn’t want to leave the pretty lights.

“No! No wanna!” The small girl cried out making Evie sigh as she looked at the sobbing toddler. “Aw Mal it’s okay. We can look at the lights later, but we gotta go now. We’re going to be doing something even more fun I promise,” Evie told the toddler who just nodded as she stopped crying, but she still wasn’t very happy.

“Okay well I got Mal. We can go now,” Evie told the others who smiled as they all made their way to the car and drove to the ice skating rink. When they got there the small two year old looked at the ice in shock as she had no clue what it was, but it looked cool.

As soon as Evie had placed her down the toddler took off running for the ice making Evie quickly act fast as she tried to grab the toddler, but she was too far away. Evie sighed in relief when Ben happened to be standing near where the toddler was running as he managed to grab her before she could go running into the ice without any skates or help.

“Where do you think you’re going silly,” Ben told the small girl who just giggled as she pointed to the ice. “Pweawy! I wa pway!” The small girl told Ben, making him laugh as he bounced her a little making her giggle more. “You can’t just do that. You have to wear ice skates first,” Ben playfully told the toddler as he played with her a little more.

Evie just laughed as she reached over and picked up the toddler. “Alright Ben give me my baby back now,” Evie told Ben playfully, but also she was being serious as she held the toddler close to her again.

The others just laughed as they watched Evie just grab the toddler from Ben as they knew how overprotective Evie was that someone holding Mal for a few minutes was like torture to her. 

Audrey just looked at Jane as they smiled while watching Ben and Evie interact as they could see the way they were acting with each other despite the fact that Evie was still with Doug it was obvious something was going on with them even if they were too oblivious to notice.

“Okay well we should probably get some skates now, so we can go ice skating,” Ben told Evie and the others hoping to bring the attention away from him and Evie as everyone seemed to just be watching them.

“Yeah you’re right let’s get some skates,” Evie told the others as she made her way to the check in area and told them her and Mal’s sizes and then took the skates and went back to the others. “Well we got our skates what’s taking so long slow pokes,” Evie playfully told the others who laughed as they all went and got their skates as well.

Evie just laughed as she put her skates on and then turned her attention to the toddler to help her. “Mommy wa da,” the small girl asked Evie as she pointed to the ice skates with the blade on the bottom making Evie smile.

“Mal these are like shoes, but they’re for the ice. This is called a blade. You are not to touch the blade. This blade is used to help you stay up on the ice so you don’t slip as much,” Evie told the toddler who nodded as she tried to touch the blade.

“Mal! No! I just told you! We don’t touch the blade! Ugh you never listen do you,” Evie playfully scolded the toddler making her give Evie an adorable smile. “Sowy mommy!” The small girl told Evie, making her laugh as she couldn't stay mad at Mal.

“I’m not mad you silly girl. I just don’t want you to hurt yourself,” Evie told the toddler as she helped her up after the others finished getting their skates on and were making their way onto the ice. 

“Okay wow this is hard hold on don’t let go okay,” Evie told the toddler who nodded as she held on tightly to Evie’s hand. “Aw look at Mal that’s adorable!” Audrey told Evie when Evie made it to where the others were.

Evie just laughed as she looked at the toddler that was holding her hand and smiling as she was having fun. “Yeah it is huh! Mal are you having fun,” Evie asked the toddler who giggled. “Ya! Wee!” The small girl screamed out excitedly as Evie managed to get a hang of ice skating pretty easily and was now helping the toddler move around on the ice.

“Okay how are you so good at this!” Jay asked Evie, making her laugh as she twirled Mal around. “It’s easy! Look, even the toddler can do it,” Evie told Jay playfully making him roll his eyes.

“That’s easy for you to say! This is impossible! I keep falling!” Jay practically screamed out making Audrey smile as she looked at Jay. “Do you want me to help you? I’ve been ice skating since I was a little older than Mal,” Audrey told Jay who blushed a little and nodded making Audrey smile as she took Jay’s hand and guided him away.

Once Jay went off with Audrey, Uma and her crew went off by themselves to go mess with people by “accidentally” running into them. And Jane and Carlos went off together as well leaving Ben, Evie, and Mal alone again.

“So do you um mind if I stayed with you two,” Ben asked Evie, making her laugh. “Yeah sure we’re buddies! Do you want to hold Mal’s left hand and I can hold her right that way we can both help her because Mal still needs help,” Evie told Ben who smiled.

“Yeah sure,” Ben told Evie as he grabbed Mal’s left hand while Evie grabbed her right making the toddler giggle as they were able to move faster. “Wee! I wob dis! Id so mu fuw!” The small toddler screamed out excitedly making Evie and Ben both laugh at how excited the toddler was as they skated across the ice.

After about an hour of them all skating separately the group rejoined again. “Okay so I had the best idea! What if we all created like one big chain!” Carlos told the group, making them laugh. “Yeah that would be cool! Nice job little bro,” Jay told his little brother, making Carlos roll his eyes.

“Alright well I say we should give it a try,” Evie agreed with her brothers making Mal agree as well as she always did what Evie did. “Ya!” The small girl told the others, making them laugh. “Okay cool everyone grab onto someone’s hand,” Ben told them all and they nodded as they all created a chain by linking their hands together and gliding across the ice.

“Oh my gosh that was so much fun!” Jane screamed out after they had finally broken their chain and were now taking off their skates to go home. “Yeah I know! And Mal is going to sleep well again tonight,” Evie told the others as she held the now sleeping two year old that had practically fallen asleep while on the ice. 

“Yeah it was a great idea to do this! Oh and our next activity is going to be a lot of fun as well we are going to be making cookies and gingerbread houses!” Audrey told the others, making them laugh. “Yeah that sounds fun! Anyway I’ll see you all in the morning,” Evie told the others as she and Uma went back to their dorm and Evie tucked in the toddler.

“So we’re baking cookies tomorrow like housemaids!” Uma told Evie, making her roll her eyes. “Uma it’s tradition and besides we’re all doing it. It sounds fun and I think Mal will love it! Now anyway it’s late. I’ll see you in the morning,” Evie told Uma who rolled her eyes as they both drifted off the sleep too exhausted to start an argument especially when they already knew what the results would be. They were going to be baking tomorrow. 

  
  



	21. Mommy What's Christmas Part 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you all thought. And if you have any Christmas ideas that you would like to see me do in this please let me know as I still have a lot more to do for this mini story because I love Christmas and it’s finally almost Christmas time again. Anyway now onto the story.

“Ugh why are we doing this!” Uma screamed out as it was now the next morning and they were getting ready to go bake Christmas cookies and Uma felt like it was a waste of time. 

Uma didn’t want to become some housewife that cooked and baked. “Because it will be fun! And we promised our friend we would do it,” Evie told Uma while filling up Mal’s diaper bag.

“I think it’s stupid! And what are you doing,” Uma told Evie who rolled her eyes as she continued to fill up the bag. “It’s called being prepared. You never know when you will need this stuff. Toddlers are unpredictable Uma,” Evie told Uma as she finished packing up the bag.

Uma just smirked when she looked over to see the tiny girl who had somehow gotten a hold of the markers. The tiny girl was giggling as she colored on the wall with her purple marker. 

“Yeah well speaking of which! Turn around!” Uma told Evie who just looked at what Uma was pointing to and her eyes immediately widened as she ran to the toddler.

“Mal! What are you doing!” Evie screamed out making the toddler giggle as she looked at Evie. “Dwa! You wike mommy?” The small girl told Evie with an innocent smile making Evie sigh as she looked at the toddler.

“I see that Mal and yes Mal it’s a very lovely drawing, but Mal remember we only draw on the paper not on the wall,” Evie told the toddler who just looked at her as if understanding before quickly going back to her drawing on the wall. 

“Dwa!” The small girl told Evie again as she continued to color all over the wall. “Okay come on princess! Yell at her or something! She’s not gonna learn if you don’t stop her,” Uma told Evie in annoyance who just sighed. 

“Mal sweetie look at me. Drawing on the wall is bad. No more drawing on the wall or you will be in timeout for two minutes,” Evie told the toddler who nodded as she stopped drawing on the wall. “Otay mommy! I no do id no mow!” The small two year old told Evie who laughed.

“Okay good and see! I can discipline! Now let’s go!” Evie told Uma who just rolled her eyes as Evie dragged them to the kitchen where they had agreed to meet up with Audrey and Jane. 

When they got to the kitchen Mal immediately started to squirm in excitement when she saw the sprinkles and the candy. “I wan id!” The young girl screamed out excitedly making the others laugh. 

“Silly girl you can have that stuff later, but first you are going to help mommy and mommy’s friends make cookies,” Evie told the toddler who giggled. “Yay!” The small girl screamed out happily making them all laugh again at how adorable the toddler was being. 

“Okay now can you help mommy pour this into the bowl,” Evie asked the toddler making the small girl giggle as she poured the flour all over herself and not in the bowl making everyone laugh while Evie was trying not to freak out just knowing how much that flour was going to ruin Mal’s clothes and take forever to clean. 

“Aw you look adorable! Mal you’re supposed to pour it in the bowl not yourself,” Jane told the toddler playfully making her giggle. “Alright can we just hurry this up already, so I can go meet up with my crew. We have some last minute pranks to pull,” Uma told the others as she didn’t want to be there and she would rather be causing trouble with Harry and Gil.

Audrey just rolled her eyes as she was sick of Uma and her attitude. “Nobody asked you to be here! You can leave if you want to!” Audrey told Uma in annoyance making Uma roll her eyes. “Well if I leave then I’ll have to listen to you complain all year with your annoying preppy voice about how I ruined your “perfect” Christmas!” Uma mockingly told Audrey making her get upset.

“Can we please not fight! We’re supposed to be friends,” Jane nervously told the two girls as she hated fighting and it made her uncomfortable. “Yeah Jane’s right! We are all friends and we should be all just having fun and not fighting. Besides you’re upsetting Mal!” Evie told Uma and Audrey as she picked up the crying toddler and held her close to her.

“Aw it’s okay sweetie. I know Auntie Uma is being scary again huh. Well it’s okay! Come here let’s try this again,” Evie told the sobbing toddler hoping to calm her down. Evie laughed when the small girl stopped crying as she started giggling.

“Yay! Otay!” The small girl screamed out excitedly as she watched Evie pick up the measuring cup. “I do id!” The small girl screamed out excitedly making Evie laugh as she looked at the adorable toddler. “You wanna do it,” Evie playfully asked the toddler, making her giggle and nod excitedly.

“Yeah I do id!” The small girl screamed out again. “Okay here you go. But be careful sweetie it’s heavy,” Evie told the toddler as she grabbed the measuring cup and filled it to the top with buttermilk and then handed it to the toddler. 

Evie laughed more as she watched the toddler and couldn't help, but think how cute she looked trying to hold up the heavy measuring cup with all her might. “Okay sweetie now can you help Mommy pour this buttermilk into the bowl?” Evie asked the toddler who giggled and nodded.

“Yeah! Mommy I do id, I do id.” The small girl screamed out making the older girls laugh again. “Aw good job sweetie! You did it High five!” Evie playfully told the toddler making the small girl smile proudly as she gave Evie a high five making Evie laugh again.

“Yay I di id!” The small girl screamed out excitedly, but stopped when she accidently lost her grip on the measuring cup and it fell to the ground immediately shattering to pieces causing the toddler to start crying. 

“I sowy! I no me to!” The small girl screamed out making Evie nod as she quickly picked up the toddler and started rocking her. “Shh It’s okay baby girl. I know. You didn’t mean to. It was an accident. I know sweetie. Nobody is mad at you,” Evie told the toddler in her gentle voice as she continued to rock her and quietly hum calming her down.

Evie smiled when she felt the toddler calm down. “Are you okay now,” Evie asked the toddler and laughed when the small girl nodded. “Yeah I otay!” The small girl told Evie, making her laugh as they continued to bake the cookies.

“So what should we do while we wait for them in the oven,” Evie asked Audrey and Jane, making them smile as they got an idea. “Ooh have you ever heard of Christmas songs,” Audrey asked Evie, making her look at her friend in confusion.

“No what’s that,” Evie asked her Auradon friends, making them laugh as they immediately grabbed their speakers. “Christmas songs are the best! Trust me you’ll love them!” Jane told Evie as she couldn’t believe Evie had never heard of Christmas songs. 

“Okay well we are going to have to spend a whole lot of time on that, so I say we wait for the cookies to be finished then we can have a sleepover at my dorm and listen to Christmas music and watch Christmas movies all night!” Audrey told the others excitedly, making Jane immediately agree while Uma just rolled her eyes, but agreed as she secretly thought that sounded fun, but didn’t want to show that to the others.

Evie just sighed as she looked at the toddler that was sitting on the floor and chewing on a spoon while being covered in flour.

“What about Mal,” Evie asked the girls, making them laugh. “Easy! Bring her! It’s a girls night and Mal is a girl! Plus it’ll be fun to introduce her to all of the cute children’s Christmas movies and all the Christmas music!” Jane told Evie, making her laugh.

“Okay, but she still doesn’t sleep through the night. And she is a complete mess right now,” Evie rambled out again making Audrey laugh while Uma was just watching the toddler get into all the sweets not wanting to say anything as she wanted to see how long it took the others to realize.

“Evie the whole point of a sleepover is to stay up late! Besides I know some great tricks to put kids straight to bed!” Audrey told Evie, making Evie give her a worried look, but before she could question her Evie got a small glance at the toddler and her eyes immediately widened as she ran to her.

“Mal! What are you doing,” Evie quickly asked the toddler, causing her to look up and freeze when she saw Evie had caught her as she was covered in Fun Dip that someone had left in the kitchen and the toddler managed to get her hands on. 

“Uh oh!” The small girl cried out making Evie lose her sternness as she looked at Mal’s adorable little face and she no longer could do it. Evie just sighed as she picked up the toddler.

“Alright come here. Let’s get you cleaned up.,” Evie told the toddler as she grabbed the diaper bag and changed the toddler into new and clean clothes after washing off all the flour and Fun Dip.

“There we go! All clean now!” Evie told the toddler as she walked back over to the group. “So are you in or not,” Audrey asked Evie as Evie never gave her an actual answer as she got distracted by the toddler. 

Evie just smiled as she looked at her friends. “And you are sure that Mal not sleeping very much won’t be a problem,” Evie asked her friends as she wanted to sleepover with her friends so badly and listen to whatever Christmas music and movies were, but she also knew how difficult the toddler could be and she didn’t want to have to force her friends to suffer through it.

“It’s totally fine! And we already have a playpen in our dorm from when we babysat last time, so are you in,” Jane asked Evie who just laughed. “Alright well if you’re sure about this than yeah I’m in!” Evie excitedly told her friends making them all squeal excitedly while Uma groaned and Mal covered her ears. 

“No wike da!” The small girl cried out making the three squealing girls stop. “Oh Mal I’m so sorry! I forgot I Was still holding you. That must have been really loud huh. Aw I’m sorry. Mommy is just really excited,” Evie rambled out to the toddler making her giggle.

“Alright crazies can we just go!” Uma told the others, making them roll their eyes again. “Yeah alright let’s go! The cookies are done, so we can eat them back at the dorm. Ooh this is going to be so much fun! I love Christmas time!” Jane squealed out again making them all laugh as they headed back to Audrey’s dorm for their Christmas time sleepover. 

  
  



	22. Mommy What's Christmas? Part 9

**Author’s Note: I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you all thought. I’m really sorry for the long wait, but I promise I’m going to try and get this mini story finished either by Christmas or like right after. I’ve decided that I will do 12 parts to this for the 12 days of Christmas, so I have about 3 more parts left that I promise I will try to get out really soon. Anyway merry almost Christmas now onto the next part.**

“Okay so what should we listen to first,” Audrey asked the others once they reached their dorm for the Christmas sleepover. “Ooh what about this one!”Jane screamed out excitedly as she found some Christmas songs and started to play them making the small girl immediately get excited as she pulled on Evie’s arm.

“Mommy! I wob id!” The small girl screamed out excitedly as she jumped up and down and sang along to the Christmas songs making Evie laugh as she looked at the happy toddler. “You like it?” Evie playfully asked the toddler making her nod excitedly.

“Yeah! Mommy I wob id!” The small two year old screamed out making Evie laugh as she decided that she really loved the music too. “Me too Mal! I wanna dance to it, but oh darn I don’t have a dancing partner,” Evie playfully told the toddler making Mal giggle as she ran over to Evie.

“Mommy! I be you pawnew!” The small two year old told Evie, making Evie and the others laugh as Evie pretended to look at Mal in surprise. “You will!” Evie told the toddler still keeping up her act making Mal laugh.

“Yeah! I wiw!” The small girl told Evie, making her laugh again as Mal believed her. “Okay great! Now just follow me okay!” Evie told the toddler making her nod as Evie grabbed onto the toddler’s hands and guided her through her dances as they danced along to the Christmas songs making everyone laugh as they all joined in even Uma. 

“Hey you know Christmas songs really are the best! Ooh I just thought of the perfect Christmas song!” Evie screamed out excitedly forgetting she was still in the same room as her friends as she grabbed some paper and started to write.

The small toddler just giggled as she tried to climb up on the table wanting to be with Evie and help her as Mal was always Evie’s helper in everything. “Mommy! I hewp! Mommy I hewp!” The small girl screamed out as she tried to get up onto the table making Evie laugh a little as she picked up the toddler and sat her down on her lap.

“Okay sweetie you can help by being my tester. I’m gonna tell you the words and you’re gonna sing them with me okay, so I can see how they sound,” Evie told the toddler who smiled and nodded as she looked at her mommy.

“Ya! I be you esew!” The small girl screamed out excitedly making Evie and the others laugh as Evie finished up her song. “Okay now this is called Chillin Like A Snowman! Get ready Mal” Evie told the toddler as she began to sing her new song and the small girl joined in wanting to help Evie.

When they finished the song everyone started clapping even Uma making Evie blush in embarrassment as she forgot that she wasn’t in her own dorm. “Oh um… you all heard that,” Evie nervously told her friends, making them laugh a little while the toddler giggled and looked at Evie’s red face.

“Hehe mommy! You hab a wed fa! Id wook wike a sawbewy! Hehe! Mommy wook wike a sawbewy! Ooh I go ge sawbewy!” The small girl rambled out as she squirmed and got down from Evie’s hold and then ran off to where Audrey and Jane kept the strawberries as she wanted a strawberry.

Once Mal was off getting strawberries Evie quickly tried to compose herself even though she was still feeling embarrassed as she hadn’t meant to sing in front of all her friends including Uma who she just knew was probably thinking of some great insults right now.

“I am so sorry! Gosh that was so embarrassing! I totally forgot where I was for a second! It’s just that sometimes when Mal and I are bored and it’s just us we like to come up with silly songs and stuff. Gosh I can’t believe I just did that! Okay good ahead Uma make fun of me! I know you’re dying to!” Evie rambled out making Uma and the others look at her in shock.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed Evie! That was amazing! I didn’t know you could sing like that! And I think it’s cute how you and Mal create little songs together!” Audrey told Evie, making her laugh.

“Really you’re not going to make fun of me or anything,” Evie asked her friends, making them laugh a little as they all three including Uma hugged Evie making her feel better. 

“Nah don’t worry princess I won’t make fun of ya! I think it’s cool and you know I hate agreeing with anything she says, but I have to admit pink bubblegum princess is right! You do have some good pipes!” Uma told Evie, making her laugh as she looked at Uma a little in shock. 

“Thanks and is the big bad Uma actually being soft,” Evie playfully told Uma, making Uma quickly pull away as she rolled her eyes. “Nah I was just saying. Anyway, have any more songs princess!” Uma told Evie trying to change the subject, making Evie laugh a little as she knew she caught Uma again.

“Yeah of a matter of fact I do! Mal sweetie come here! We’re gonna show everyone your new favorite song that you and I made!” Evie called out, making the toddler giggle as she ran over still clutching the strawberry box in her tiny hands.

“Yay! I wob da won!” The small girl screamed out making everyone laugh. “Okay now this one is called Jolly To The Core!” Evie screamed out excitedly as she started to sing the song making everyone join in as they all started laughing, singing, and dancing along to Evie’s songs that she made.

“Okay that was fun, but I’m exhausted!” Evie told the others, making them all laugh and nod in agreement. “Yeah I agree! Ooh it’s the perfect time to introduce you all to Christmas movies! They’re the best and Mal will absolutely love them!” Jane screamed out making them all nod in agreement as they were curious.

“Okay great! Let’s start off with Frosty!” Jane told the others as she put the movie in. Mal immediately got excited when she saw the talking snowman as she started pointing to him over and over again.

“Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Wook id wike owaf! See id wike Owaf! Fwosy! I wob Fwosy! Yay!” The small girl screamed out excitedly making Evie and the others laugh just seeing how excited the small girl got over the Christmas cartoon.

“Yeah I know Mal it’s a talking snowman just like Olaf!” Evie told the toddler in her over the top excited voice making Mal giggle while Uma rolled her eyes at Evie’s expressions, but decided to keep to herself as she could see how much fun everyone was having especially the small toddler who was loving the talking snowman. 

Mal started crying though when the movie ended as she wanted to watch it again. “No! Fwosy! I wan Fwosy! Aben! Aben! Pu Fwosy ba!” The small girl screamed out once the movie ended as she loved seeing the talking snowman that reminded her of Olaf.

“Aw don’t worry Mal we have another movie that you will love just as much as Frosty and guess what there is another talking snowman!” Audrey told the toddler trying to stop her from crying.

Audrey sighed in relief when it worked as the small girl calmed down. “Weawy?” The young two year old asked Audrey, making her laugh. “Yeah! And it also has a reindeer with a really cool red nose! It’s called Rudolph!” Audrey told the toddler, making her giggle as she thought it sounded funny.

“Hehe otay! We wa da!” The small girl screamed out making everyone laugh again as Audrey put the movie in. “You know I’m really starting to see a pattern with talking snowman and children’s movies,” Uma told Evie and the others, making Evie laugh as she looked at the happy toddler that her eyes glued to the screen.

“Yeah I noticed that too! I think it’s because kids just really love talking snowman! I’m telling you Mal is obsessed with Olaf!” Evie told Uma who just nodded. “Yeah I noticed that! Aren’t you concerned!” Uma told Evie, making her roll her eyes.

“Yes I’m concerned about my toddler being obsessed with a cartoon character because it’s not like every kid her age is obsessed with a cartoon character,” Evie sarcastically told Uma making her roll her eyes.

“Look I’m just saying…” Uma started, but Evie quickly stopped her, not wanting to hear what Uma had to say. “Uma she is two! And all the kids her age are obsessed with Olaf! I’m not concerned,” Evie told Uma who just rolled her eyes.

“Alright whatever princess!” Uma told Evie making Evie roll her eyes as Uma liked to act like she knew things when Uma knew nothing about kids. Once Evie was done arguing with Uma she turned her attention back to the toddler and laughed when she found Mal with a red marker coloring her nose.

“Mal what are you doing silly,” Evie playfully asked the toddler, making Mal giggle as she pointed to the red nosed reindeer on the screen. “I be wudof! I hab a wed nose! See! Now wudof no awone!” The small girl told Evie making her, Audrey, and Jane smile at how kind the small girl was as she wanted to be like Rudolph, so he wouldn’t be alone.

“Aw Mal you are so sweet!” Evie cooed out making the toddler giggle as she held up the red marker. “Mommy you wanna be wudolf too,” the small girl asked Evie, making Evie laugh as she decided to just play along with the toddler.

“Sure! I would love to Mal!” Evie told the toddler, making her smile happily as she took the marker and colored all over Evie’s nose, making everyone laugh. Evie just smirked as she looked at her friends deciding to make them pay for laughing at her.

“Oh Mal you should ask Audrey, Jane, and Auntie Uma too, so there are more Rudolphs and he won’t be as lonely,” Evie told the toddler as she knew they wouldn’t be able to resist the toddler, not even Uma. 

“Yay! Otay! Ane! Auwy! Aunie Uma! You wanna be Wudolf!” The small girl screamed out, making them all glare at Evie who gave them a fake clueless look as they quickly put on fake smiles allowing the toddler to color on their noses. 

“Aww we all look adorable!” Evie cooed out once Mal had finished coloring on everyone’s noses with the red marker. “I still can’t believe we let your kid do this! You owe us!” Uma screamed out, making Evie laugh as she took some pictures.

“Aw don’t be like that! You know you love it!” Evie told Uma playfully, making Uma groan as she tried to stop Evie from taking pictures of her. “I really don’t and if you don’t get that camera out of my face I swear I will…” Uma started, but stopped when she saw the toddler watching as she didn’t want to get in trouble for the toddler learning a bad word.

“Okay well I think that maybe we should try to get some sleep now and then in the morning we can talk about Christmas Eve and all the activities that we do on that night as Christmas Eve is the last day before Christmas and it’s the night that S...A...N...T...A comes!” Audrey told the others excitedly as she couldn’t wait, but she didn’t want to say the word Santa as Mal had freaked out last time. 

“Yeah I agree, but I can’t guarantee that it’ll be easy to get Mal to bed,” Evie told the others as she looked over to see the toddler twirling around and singing Jolly To The Core with her dragon Strawberry.

“Yeah we’re definitely in for a long night,” Evie told the others as she could see Mal was wide awake and definitely wouldn’t be going down easily. 

  
  



	23. Mommy What's Christmas? Part 10

“Olly do da owre! Olly do da owre!” The small girl screamed out as she continued to twirl around her stuffed animal. “Okay princess go calm your kid already! I’m trying to sleep!” Uma screamed out, making Evie roll her eyes as Uma lived with them, so she should be used to this. 

“Uma! You live with us! You’re used to this!” Evie told Uma in frustration making Uma get annoyed as she was tired, but the small two year old was so hyped up on sugar that she was way too hyper and didn’t seem to be crashing anytime soon. 

“Yeah well normally that annoying creature isn’t hyped up on sugar like this! Gosh how much sugar did you give that thing!” Uma screamed out making Evie roll her eyes as she continued to watch the hyper toddler run around.

“I didn’t give her that much. It’s not my fault that someone left out a huge thing of Fun Dip!” Evie screamed out as Uma was trying to blame her when it wasn’t her fault. She had been watching the toddler like a hawk.

“Oh um… about that…I think that was...um….my....um...my...um” Jane nervously ranted out as she had accidently left out her Fun Dip in the kitchen and the toddler had gotten into it, but Jane was scared that Evie was going to be angry at her, so it was hard to get the words out.

“It was um… your what! Just spit out Fairy Junior!” Uma told Jane in frustration as she was grumpy from the lack of sleep she was getting lately living with a toddler that wasn’t even hers. 

Jane just sighed as she looked at Evie after taking a deep breath. “Evie please don’t be mad, but that was my Fun Dip that Mal got into! I didn’t mean to leave it out! I’m so sorry! You’re probably super angry because you’re always trying to limit how much sugar she gets and now because of me she had a whole thing of Fun Dip which is basically just flavored sugar! Evie I am so sorry! I didn’t...” Jane rambled out as she was still afraid of Evie’s rath. 

Jane knew Evie was super sweet and one of her best friends, but Evie also did have a dark side especially when it came to her family and Jane really didn’t want to see Evie’s dark side. 

Jane didn’t get to finish though as Evie had pulled her into a hug as Evie didn’t want Jane to feel nervous about telling her something like that especially since it wasn’t Jane’s fault. Toddlers were just very sneaky and there had been plenty of times she had found Mal with something she could have sworn she took away.

“Aw Jane it’s okay. It’s not your fault. Toddlers are sneaky trust me. One time I know for sure I took all of her candy away, but then a few hours later she comes back out sucking on a strawberry ring pop that she apparently had hidden away. It’s okay I’m not mad at you,” Evie told Jane, making her nod as she hugged Evie back feeling better.

“You sure you’re not mad at me,” Jane asked Evie again, still not sure if she could trust it, but Evie just laughed as she hugged Jane again. “I’m sure I promise. I just wish she would sleep though,” Evie told Jane making her laugh a little while Uma just watched in shock.

Uma couldn’t believe Evie was letting Jane get away with that if that had been her Evie would have lost it. Just as Uma was about to call Evie out on her biasness Audrey who had gone off to get something came back over as she held up one of her secret pacifiers that she had hidden away.

“Hey I got something that will calm her right down,” Audrey told the others making them all agree except for Evie who was putting her foot down. She was sick of everyone trying to keep giving Mal the pacifier when she had worked hard to get rid of it.

Evie didn’t like it and Mal was too old for it yet everyone was always trying to convince Evie to let Mal have it. “Okay no! You are not giving that to her!” Evie told Audrey, making her and the others groan as they looked over to see the toddler who was still screaming out Christmas songs.

“Oh come on E it’s one night! You said you want to sleep and this thing calms her down. It’s either the pacifier or we just accept that none of us are getting sleep and we hear her scream Christmas songs all night because there is no way she’s crashing anytime soon. She had too many Christmas cookies and candy,” Audrey told Evie as she held the pacifier up to her.

Evie just groaned as she still didn’t want to give in. “No, I don’t agree with this. I’m not backing out of the pacifier thing,” Evie told the others, making them groan again as the small girl looked over and saw the pacifier as she quickly ran over and reached towards it, but Evie picked her up.

“Pacie! Pacie! Pacie!” The small two year old screamed out as she reached towards the pacifier in Audrey’s hands. 

“Okay that’s it we’re taking a vote! Oh and everyone, but buzzkill agrees!” Uma screamed out as she yanked the pacifier out of Audrey’s hands before Evie had time to process it and then she shoved the pacifier in the toddler’s mouth immediately calming her. 

Everyone, but Evie sighed in relief as the small girl finally seemed to relax as she laid her head down on Evie and just continued to suck on her pacifier. Evie was about to get upset at them all for going against her parenting, but she couldn’t do it when she got a look at the adorable toddler cuddled up on her.

“Ugh you win! She can use it tonight, but that’s it! And she’s still not sleeping right now. She’s calm, but not sleeping,” Evie told the others who nodded in agreement. 

“Yeah ooh I got it! What if you sang her this! It’s called Silent Night and it’s a very soft and calm Christmas song. I think it would work well with your voice since you have a really gentle voice,” Jane told Evie trying to help as she couldn tell Evie was still upset at them for not listening to her.

Audrey just smiled as she decided to join in as well. “Yeah I agree with Jane. I think you should try it,” Audrey told Evie, making her smile as she looked at the lyrics. 

“Okay it’s worth a shot,” Evie told her friends as she looked down at the toddler and started to sing her gentle lullaby voice causing the small girl to get sleepy as she started to close her eyes making Evie smile as she looked at the adorable sleepy toddler. 

“Aw are you sleepy,” Evie playfully told the toddler making her nod as she cuddled up more on Evie and Evie smiled more as she continued on with the song until she saw that the toddler had finally fallen asleep as Evie smiled again affectionately as she carefully picked up the toddler and placed her in the playpen.

“Night sweetie I love you and I’ll see you in the morning when you wake up and we can do more Christmas stuff like this,” Evie told the small girl as she kissed her on the forehead then tucked her in and went back over to where her friends were all sleeping as Evie had apparently put them to sleep too.

Evie just laughed as she found one of Audrey’s blankets and then put it over all her sleeping friends as she carefully made her way back to her spot and fell asleep as well cuddled up with her friends as they had all been exhausted, but they also were excited to do christmas stuff in the morning, but for now they needed sleep. 

  
  



	24. Mommy What's Christmas? Part 11

“Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!” The small toddler screamed out early in the morning making everyone groan as they had been sleeping and the toddler just woke them all up. Well everyone, but Evie.

“Evie! Wake up!” Uma screamed out as she was annoyed Evie just groaned as she got up once Uma dropped a thing of water on her again. “UMA!” Evie screamed out making the others hold back the urge to laugh.

“Go deal with your crying kid!” Uma screamed out making Evie sigh as she got up from the couch. “Uma I’m covered in ice water again! Why is it always your first instinct to drop water on me!” Evie screamed out making Uma laugh.

“I’m part octopus remember! Water is kinda my speciality!” Uma jokingly told Evie making her roll her eyes as she picked up the toddler from the playpen then looked at Uma. “Yeah and my specialty is poison apples so you might want to be careful!” Evie told Uma making Uma laugh while Audrey and Jane just looked at each other feeling uncomfortable.

“So you wanna play that way princess because my speciality also happens to be swords which I’m pretty sure you’re familiar with!” Uma told Evie, making her roll her eyes again. “Yeah, but at least I can make it look like an accident!” Evie told Uma back, making Uma smirk as she was about to say something else, but the small girl in Evie’s arms started crying as she didn’t like the fighting.

“No!” The small girl screamed out causing Evie and Uma to break up their fight as they quickly remembered they weren't alone. “Oh Mal I am so sorry! We were just playing around I promise,” Evie quickly told the toddler making her calm down.

“Otay!” The small girl told Evie, making her laugh as she bounced Mal a little. “Okay moving on! Tonight is Christmas Eve! Which means we have to prepare! Okay so tonight is the most important night of Christmas!” Audrey told the others, making them nod.

“Yeah! Audrey is right! Tonight is the night that Santa comes!” Jane screamed out excitedly as she was so excited. Evie winced as soon as she heard what Jane said as the toddler in her arms started screaming. 

“NO! SCAWY! NO WAN! NO WAN!” The small two year old screamed out at the top of her lungs as she kicked and thrashed until she got out of Evie’s arms and then quickly took off running.

“MAL!” Evie screamed out as she ran after the toddler and picked her up. “NO! I NO WAN SANA!” The small toddler screamed out making Evie sigh as she bounced a little. “Mal it’s okay. Santa won’t hurt you. In fact he only comes at night when you are sleeping,” Audrey told the small girl trying to make it better.

Mal just calmed down as she looked at Audrey. “Weawy!” The small girl asked Audrey, making her nod not realizing what she was doing. “Otay den I no go nigh nigh! Den Sana no come!” The small girl told Audrey, making both Evie and Uma glare at Audrey as Aurdey had just screwed them over.

“AUDREY!” Evie and Uma screamed out at the same time as now the toddler wouldn’t go to sleep and they would be stuck trying to get her to sleep all night. Audrey just quickly gave her friends a nervous look as she hadn’t meant to make it worse.

“I’m sorry! I just wanted to help! I didn’t realize she would decide to just not sleep! I’m really sorry!” Audrey quickly told her friends, making Evie sigh as she looked at the toddler that was coloring.

“It’s fine I mean I never get sleep anymore anyway, so how does this work anyway,” Evie asked Audrey, making Audrey sigh as she still felt bad. “Are you sure! I feel horrible! I messed up so badly! I shouldn’t have said that,” Audrey told Evie and Uma making Evie laugh while Uma just silently mocked Audrey. 

“It’s fine I promise,” Evie told Audrey, making her nod while Jane decided to join in wanting to make Audrey feel less guilty as it had been her fault in the first place. She had made the huge mistake of just screaming out the word Santa when she knew Mal was afraid of him.

“Besides Audreu it’s not your fault! It’s mine! I forgot that Mal was afraid of you know who!” Jane told Audrey, making her nod. “Yeah I guess we’re both to blame then,” Audrey told Jane, making her laugh a little.

“No one is to blame! It’s fine I promise! She’s just really sensitive right now. Anything can set her off, trust me. Now again um… how does this whole Christmas Eve thing work anyway,” Evie asked her friends as she was still confused by everything.

“Oh right! I forgot you don’t know! Okay well on Christmas Eve you know who comes, so that means that you have to leave out milk and cookies for him to eat and drink,” Audrey told Evie, making Uma and Evie look at her in shock.

“So he’s gonna be stealing our food and drinks now! Okay I’m on Mal’s side now! Ain't nobody gonna come into my house and steal all my food!” Uma screamed out making Audrey and Jane laugh.

“Uma he doesn’t steal all your food. You leave out the milk and cookies specifically for him. It’s your way of saying thank you for all the free toys and stuff that he leaves for you. It’s a tradition!” Jane told Uma, making Uma roll her eyes.

“Yeah well he’s still stealing from me!” Uma told the others, making them roll their eyes. “Uma you get free stuff! And all he wants is some cookies and milk! If anything it sounds like he’s getting ripped off! Maybe I should leave him out something else on top of it! So is that all we need to know,” Evie told Uma and then the others, making them nod.

“Yeah basically! You just leave out some cookies and milk then you go to sleep and Santa delivers your gifts and puts stuff in your stockings which are the big sock looking things,” Audrey told Evie, making her nod. 

“Okay great thanks! Well we should probably get back home! I was planning on getting some cute Christmas pics of Mal in front of the tree! Thank you for your help! And I’ll see you all in the morning on Christmas,” Evie told Audrey and Jane as she hugged them goodbye and then picked up Mal as they went back to their dorm.

“Okay we’re not seriously gonna do this whole S thing right,” Uma asked Evie, making her laugh as she placed Mal in a Christmas onesie and then sat her down in front of the tree.

“Of course we are! Now Mal sweetie smile for the camera! No sweetie you have to look this way!” Evie told the toddler as she was trying to get some last minute Christmas picture with the toddler, but Mal wasn’t cooperating with her. 

Evie just smiled though when she got the perfect idea as she picked up Mal’s dragon and held her up. “Mal sweetie look at Strawberry!” Evie called out making the small girl look at her toy as she smiled and tried to reach for it.

“Mal you gotta sit still and take the pictures first,” Evie told the toddler making her cooperate as she smiled and sat still making Evie smile in victory as she finished getting all her pictures.

“Okay great! You did amazing Mal! Now here you go! You can have Strawberry back now!” Evie told the toddler as she handed her the toy back. “Yay! Sawbewy!” The small toddler screamed out excitedly as she hugged her toy and then twirled around with her and sang Christmas songs again.

“Okay Mal sweetie it’s late and you really have to go to bed now,” Evie told the toddler when a couple of hours has passed and it was now getting really dark out. The small toddler shook her head no as she continued to twirl around, but Evie got another idea as she looked at Mal.

“Mal sweetie do you wanna help mommy leave out the cookies and milk. This isn’t for the scary man, this is for the scary man’s nice friend Saint Nick!” Evie told the small girl when she remembered that all the Christmas movies she saw mentioned Santa went by different names and she felt like Saint Nick sounded nicer.

Evie smiled in relief when Mal seemed to believe her as she ran over to Evie. “Weawy!” The small girl asked Evie, making her nod. “Yeah he’s way nicer! And he comes to the extra good kids houses and that happens to be you!” Evie told the toddler in her overly excited voice making Mal laugh as she wasn’t scared of Saint Nick, only Santa Claus.

“Ya! I hewp!” The small two year old told Evie, making her laugh as she helped the toddler put the cookies on the plate and then she poured the milk. “Okay great job! Now we should go to bed, so Saint Nick can come!” Evie told the toddler, making her nod excitedly.

“Yay! Otay nigh nigh mommy! Nigh Nigh Aunie Uma! Wob you!” The small girl screamed out as she cuddled up with her dragon and fell asleep. Uma just looked at Evie in shock. “How did you…” Uma began, but Evie just laughed.

“I just remembered that Santa goes by different names, so I picked the nicest one and went with it! It’s called being a good parent! Now come on we should get some sleep too because we’re gonna be up early tomorrow since it’s Christmas and we want Santa to come!” Evie told Uma who just laughed as she got into her bed.

“Yeah you’re right! Night princess Merry Christmas Eve!” Uma told Evie, making her laugh. “Night Uma Merry Christmas Eve! See you in the morning!” Evie told Uma, making her laugh as they both went to sleep excited for the morning. 

  
  



	25. Mommy What's Christmas? Final Part

**Author’s Note: This is going to be the final chapter for this mini story Mommy What’s Christmas since it is finally Christmas Eve I thought it would be nice to end this here, but I will be starting on a New Year’s one shot after this as I have a pretty fun idea for that which I am excited about. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this mini story and please let me know what you thought as feedback is always appreciated. And Merry Christmas Eve and Happy Holidays for those that don’t celebrate Christmas.**

“Who you!” The small toddler screamed out when she was woken up by a loud noise and happened to see a man she had never seen before. She was going to start screaming for her mommy, but she calmed down when the man smiled as he handed her another stuffed dragon from his bag.

“Shh don’t wake anyone up. I’m Saint Nick and I’m here to deliver presents for you and all the good boys and girls,” Santa told the small girl making her smile. “Weawy! Di you ge me da pacies?” The small girl asked Santa, making him laugh as he looked at the curious toddler.

“You’ll just have to wait and see now go back to sleep okay otherwise I can’t finish giving you all the toys that you asked for,” Santa told the toddler, making her nod as she sat back down and fell asleep again cuddled up with her dragon and the new dragon that she got as well. 

Mal’s eyes lit up in happiness when she woke up the next morning and saw all the presents under the tree as she quickly looked down and saw that she still had the new dragon from her dream or what she had thought was a dream.

The small girl smiled as she threw her pillow out of her crib and then climbed over the side landing on the pillow making her giggle before getting up and making her way to her mommy’s bed.

Mal just smiled as she struggled, but managed to get up onto Evie’s bed as she quickly threw herself down at Evie and started to poke at her. “Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Wakie! Wakie! Mommy! Wakie! Mommy id Cwimas!” The small two year old screamed out excitedly as she continued to poke and jump all over Evie.

Evie just groaned as she looked at the time. “Mal it’s 4 in the morning! Wait Mal! You got out of your crib again!” Evie screamed out making the toddler giggle. “Mommy! Wook!” The small toddler screamed out as she pointed to the gifts making Evie look over in shock.

“Whoa! Uma wake up!” Evie screamed out excitedly making Uma groan as she looked at the time. “Are you insane! It’s 4 in the morning!” Uma screamed out, but stopped when she looked over and saw all the gifts.

“Holly! Are those real!” Uma screamed out as she got out of bed and Evie followed as she picked up the toddler. “Yeah I think they are real!” Evie told Uma, making her laugh a little. “Oh wow this is insane!” Uma screamed out making Evie laugh.

“I know! Look at all this stuff!” Evie screamed out making the toddler get excited as she ran towards the gifts after Evie placed her down. “Mommy! Open!” The small toddler screamed out making Evie laugh again as she went through the pile and divided them all up by everyone’s names.

“Okay Mal this is your pile!” Evie told the small girl, making her jump up and down excitedly as she started to rip at the gifts. “PACIES! YAY! WOOK MOMMY! PACIES!” The small girl screamed out excitedly as she held up all the packs of pacifiers that she got making Uma laugh while Evie was just in shock.

“You have got to be kidding me!” Evie screamed out making Uma laugh as she opened up some of her own gifts. “Oh look at this! The new sword I asked for! I gotta admit this dude is awesome!” Uma screamed out excitedly making Evie sigh as she was still upset about the pacifier thing.

“Yeah, but I still hate that she got those pacifiers!” Evie told Uma, making her laugh. “Yeah, but that’s what she asked for remember,” Uma told Evie, making her sigh as she knew Uma was right about that.

“I guess you’re right,” Evie told Uma, making Uma laugh while the toddler was playing with her new stuff happily. “Of course! I’m always right! Now what did you get!” Uma told Evie as she continued to examine her new shiny sword with her symbol on it.

Evie just laughed as she opened up her gifts and saw that she got a brand new sewing machine with some new fabrics.

“NO WAY! THIS IS THE NEWEST AND BEST SEWING MACHINE THAT JUST CAME OUT! I’VE BEEN DYING TO GET ONE OF THESE, BUT THEY WERE SO EXPENSIVE AND ALL SOLD OUT! THIS IS AMAZING!” Evie screamed out excitedly as she hugged the box close to her as she couldn’t believe she had actually gotten the sewing machine she had been dying to get.

“Mommy! I wob Sain ick! He da bes!” The small toddler screamed out as she hugged her new dragon and opened up her new pacifiers. Evie just laughed as she hugged the toddler close to her.

“Yeah he is, but I hope you know that you’re not keeping those pacies,” Evie told the small girl, making her laugh as she had already hidden most of them away. 

“Alright come on sweetie we gotta get ready because our friends are all gonna be here soon, so we can all celebrate Christmas together,” Evie told the small girl making her laugh again as Evie helped her change.

“And I got this really cool new console! Oh and Dude got a new collar and a really big bone that he loves! What did you get!” Carlos screamed out excitedly once they all had shown up at Evie, Uma, and Mal’s dorm to exchange each other’s gifts and to spend time together.

“Well I got a new sewing machine and some fabric!” Evie told her younger brother, making him laugh. “Yeah I can see that and I see Mal got some pacifiers,” Carlos jokingly told Evie, making her roll her eyes as she was still upset about that.

“Ugh don’t remind me!” Evie told Carlos and the others, making them laugh. “Yeah then you’re really gonna hate Dude’s gift to her,” Carlos told Evie, making her groan. “Please tell me that your dog did not get her a pacifier! Evie screamed out making Carlos laugh.

“Okay I won’t tell you that,” Carlos playfully told Evie as he handed Mal the gift which did indeed have a pacifier in it making the small girl light up in happiness again. “Yay! Mow pacie!” The small girl screamed out excitedly as she quickly snuck away and hid the pacifiers away that everyone except Uma had gotten her knowing Evie was gonna try to take them away.

“Okay seriously did anyone get Mal a normal gift! That does not include something that I’m gonna throw out!” Evie screamed out in frustration once everyone had gone home to sleep as they had all been celebrating together all day and Mal had gotten a few regular toys, but mainly everyone had gotten her pacifiers which was really upsetting Evie as she had tried so hard to get Mal off of them. Uma smirked though as she held up her gift. 

“Yeah! I didn’t get Tiny Tot one of those disgusting things! Hey Tiny Tot come here and open my gift,” Uma told the small toddler making her toddle over as fast as she could as she opened up Uma’s gift and smiled as she hugged onto the purple octopus stuffed animal that Uma had gotten her.

“Yay! I wob id! Dank you Aunie Uma!” The small toddler screamed out happily as she hugged onto the new toy and ran off to show her off to all her toys making Uma smile proudly while Evie laughed as she looked at Uma.

“And you claim you’re not soft!” Evie told Uma, making Uma roll her eyes. “I’m not!” Uma told Evie, making her laugh as she watched the toddler show off all her new stuff including the octopus Uma gave her.

“You got her a stuffed octopus!” Evie told Uma, making Uma smile before quickly covering it up. “Yeah well the kid likes fish and stuff plus you would have freaked if I gave her the gift I really wanted to get her,” Uma told Evie as she was trying to hide the fact that she had gotten that for the toddler as a sign that she was always going to be there for her, but she couldn’t let people think she was weak and going soft. 

“It’s okay Uma we all know you’ve gone soft! Just admit it you love her and she’s your soft spot!” Evie told Uma making her roll her eyes as she still wouldn’t admit it even if it was true. 

“I am not soft and I don’t love her!” Uma told Evie, but the toddler quickly came running over as she smiled at Uma and held up her octopus. 

“Aunie Uma I wob you an I na my ocomus Uma cause das you na an you ga me hew!” The small toddler told Uma with the cutest smile on her face making Uma not be able to hold back as she smiled at the small girl and hugged her tightly.

“Aw Tiny Tot I love you too! And that’s an amazing name! You know I can turn into an octopus right,” Uma told the toddler as she couldn’t help it. Mal just smiled as she sat down by Uma while cuddling with her new toy as she let Uma tell her one of her stories making Evie laugh as she watched Uma interact with Mal.

“Yeah you’re definitely not soft!” Evie sarcastically told Uma as she sat down by the toddler and pulled her close to her just listening to Uma’s story until they all three passed out cuddled up together from all waking up so early and opening presents. 

They wouldn’t admit it, but the three of them were really starting to become a family together and they had really enjoyed their first Christmas in Auradon and couldn’t wait for next year as they now had a whole bunch of new traditions that they all loved even if Uma wouldn’t admit it. 

  
  



	26. Mommy What's New Years?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I know this is really late, but I forgot about this one shot until I found it again and remembered I still hadn’t posted it. Anyway I hope you enjoy this anyway even though it’s really late for this. And the next one will probably be a Valentine's Day one shot, so you can look forward to that. Anyway please let me know what you thought of this one shot. 

“Ow okay I think that’s good. Oh another one okay. Okay Doctor Mal I think I’m all better now. Oh okay fine another one,” Evie told the toddler who was giggling and pretending to give Evie shots with her toy doctor kit. 

Evie had gotten Mal a toy doctor’s kit in hopes that it would stop Mal from being so scared of doctors. It didn’t, but Mal did still love playing with it. Their playing was interrupted though when there was a knock at the door making Uma get annoyed.

“Ugh! Get the door!” Uma groaned out from her spot on the bed as it was almost a week since Christmas had ended which meant school would be back in session soon and Uma was trying to enjoy as much free time as possible.

Evie just sighed as she tried to get up, but the small girl started crying. “Mommy! No go!” The small toddler cried out as she wasn’t done playing with Evie making Evie sigh as she picked Mal up and placed her down on Uma’s bed.

“It’s okay Doctor Mal. I’ll be right back, but you know Uma could use some shots too. Why don’t you give Uma some while mommy answers the door,” Evie told the toddler making the small girl stop crying as she started giggling.

“What the heck! Evie, I do not want to play that game!” Uma screamed out as she looked at the toddler. “Come on Uma just let her play. It’s just while I answer the door,” Evie told Uma who just groaned as she looked at the two year old.

“We are not playing this game,” Uma told the toddler who immediately started crying causing Uma to lose it as she could never stand Mal’s cries. “Okay fine! I’ll play, but you better not go overboard!” Uma told the toddler who smiled as she grabbed her toy doctor kit.

“Yay!” Mal screamed out excitedly as she pretended to give Uma some shots making Evie laugh as she could see Uma was trying to act like she was annoyed, but Uma was enjoying it as Evie could see a small smile starting to form on Uma’s face.

“You’re enjoying it just admit it!” Evie told Uma, making her roll her eyes as she refused to admit she was going soft. “No I’m not! And aren’t you supposed to open the door!” Uma told Evie, making her laugh as she opened the door.

“Oh hey!” Evie called out when she opened the door and saw it was all her friends. Evie had no clue what they were doing there, but she wasn’t complaining. “Um Evie, why are you covered in purple band aids,” Audrey asked her friend as Evie’s whole body was covered in bandaids and Audrey was trying to figure out if they were real or just pretend, making Evie look at herself as she completely forgot she had let Mal put bandaids all over her. 

“Oh don’t worry! They’re not real! I totally forgot I had these! I got Mal a toy doctor’s kit because she’s scared of the doctor. I thought it would help her with her fears. It hasn’t, but she does love giving fake shots hence the bandaids,” Evie told her friends making them nod in understanding.

“Okay well anyway that’s not why we’re here! Today is the 31st of December do you know what that means!” Audrey told Evie excitedly, making her look at her friend in confusion as Evie didn’t understand what was so special about the 31st of December.

“Um … is it someone’s birthday?” Evie asked unsure as she couldn’t think of any other reason. The Aks just looked at Evie as they couldn’t help but laugh. “No Evie it’s New Years Eve!” Jane told Evie excitedly causing Evie to just look at her friends in confusion as she had no clue what that was.

“Um what is that,” Evie asked and Uma joined in from her spot on the bed. “Yeah what even is that. It sounds stupid,” Uma told the AKs as she placed the toddler down and let her run off.

“It’s the end of a year and the start of a new year! Hence the name New Years Eve!” Audrey told Uma with a little bit of an attitude making Uma roll her eyes. “Well it sounds stupid,” Uma told Audrey who gasped as she couldn’t believe Uma would say that.

“How can you say that! It’s the start of a new year and a new life!” Audrey told Uma as if what Uma just said was the most shocking thing she has ever heard. Uma just rolled her eyes again as she thought Audrey was acting crazy.

“It’s literally just a new year starting! Why celebrate that! It happens,” Uma told Audrey, making Audrey get upset as she was about to start fighting again, but the small toddler stopped her as she ran to Audrey and held up her shot toy.

“Auwy! I gib you pokie! Dew aw bewow!” The small girl told Audrey as she pretended to give Audrey a shot and stuck a purple band aid on Audrey making Audrey look at the small girl and smile as she immediately turned her attention away from Uma and focused on the adorable toddler.

“Aw thank you doctor Mal,” Audrey told the toddler, making her giggle as Audrey picked Mal up and bounced her a little. “Okay well how do we celebrate this anyway,” Evie asked her friends as she continued to eye Audrey who was bouncing the toddler.

“Oh that’s easy we all stay up until midnight and then at midnight we scream Happy New Year and we celebrate the start of a New Year! We can also do fireworks too,” Ben told the Vks who were all just looking at each other in confusion again.

“Okay well that sounds pointless. I agree with Uma here,” Carlos told the others and the other VKs nodded in agreement. “Yeah I hate agreeing with her, but Uma is right. I mean I stay up until that late all the time. Especially with a toddler,” Evie told the other Auradon kids who sighed as they could tell the VKs didn’t get the meaning of New Years Eve.

“Yeah but it’s about the idea of all being together till the start of a new year it’s symbolic,” Jane told the others, making Carlos blush as he looked at Jane. “Okay I agree with Jane,” Carlos told the others, making Jane smile and blush a little.

“Aww! That’s so cute!” Evie cooed out making Carlos blush more red in embarrassment. “Evie stop! I just think it’s a good idea,” Carlos told his big sister, making Evoe laugh as she ruffled his hair making Carlos groan as he pushed her hands away.

“I think it’s a good idea, but I don’t feel right encouraging my two year old to stay up till midnight,” Evie told the others as she picked up Mal from Audrey. “We don’t have to encourage her to stay up. She can sleep if she wants. It’s mainly for us teens,” Audrey told Evie who nodded.

“Well I think we should do it! I heard you can get a New Year’s kiss, so Audrey what do you say,” Jay flirted to Audrey making her blush. “In your dreams,” Audrey told Jay while still blushing.

“We’ll see,” Jay flirted out again making Audrey laugh as she turned away from Jay wanting to play hard to get. “So do we all agree,” Ben asked the group making them all nod in agreement except for Uma who didn’t want a bunch of people interrupting her peaceful relaxation.

“No way! I do not agree at all!” Uma screamed out, but she was outnumbered. “Too bad Uma we all agree which means you’re outnumbered,” Evie told Uma who groaned as she knew she lost. 

“Oooh look Mal fireworks,” Evie told the toddler as she brought her to the window allowing the toddler to admire the pretty fireworks. “Yay!” Mal screamed out excitedly making everyone laugh as they continued to just talk and pass the time together.

“How come your own boyfriend isn’t here again,” Uma asked Evie who just shrugged as she didn’t want to focus on that and she was enjoying her time with her friends. “I don’t know. I think he’s with his family again. Anyway moving on only 30 minutes till midnight,” Evie told Uma and the others trying to change the subject.

“Yeah I know! I can’t believe Mal lasted that long!” Jane told the others, making them all laugh. “Yeah well I’m pretty sure that’s what happens when you give a toddler so much candy that it gives them a sugar high,” Evie told the others as they kept giving Mal candy and sweets despite Evie telling them all to stop.

“Yeah, but it’s a holiday,” Carlos told Evie as he unwrapped another candy for Mal. “Carlos no!” Evie screamed out, but Carlos just laughed as he handed Mal the candy anyway making Evie glare at him.

“Okay wow that’s freaky! Stop that! Fine!” Carlos screamed out not liking Evie’s glare as he just grabbed the candy from the toddler just wanting Evie to stop. “That’s better,” Evie told Carlos as she picked Mal up and bounced her a little, calming her down.

“Oh my gosh! It’s almost New Years now!” Audrey squealed out after almost 30 minutes had passed and there was only 5 minutes until midnight. “Yup 5 minutes till I get that New Years kiss,” Jay teasingly told Audrey, making roll her eyes as she blushed again.

“Okay can you stop flirting! It’s embarrassing,” Carlos told Jay making Jay laugh as he ruffled Carlos’ hair. “Aww it’s okay you’ll understand eventually,” Jay told Carlos, making Carlos groan as he was sick of Evie and Jay treating him like a baby.

“You’re annoying, you know that,” Carlos told Jay back in annoyance. “Okay can we not do this right now! The count down is starting,” Evie quickly told the boys not wanting another fight.

“Evie is right! It’s countdown time,” Ben told the others making Evie blush a little before covering it up. “10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Happy New Year!” Everyone screamed out excitedly.

“So Audrey about that,” Jay began, but didn’t get to finish as Audrey just pulled him towards her as she kissed him leaving them both in shock and blushing as they weren’t expecting that.

“I um… I think...I...um…” Jay stumbled out as he quickly left and Audrey did the same. “Well that was awkward but it is late we should go now night guys,” Carlos told the others and Jane and Ben agreed as they left as well.

“Who knew that princesses liked thieves,” Uma jokingly told Evie who rolled her eyes as she kissed Mal on the forehead and placed her in the crib. “Leave them alone. I think it’s cute,” Evie told Uma who rolled her eyes.

“Whatever, I’m exhausted! Night and can we agree that for the rest of this break no more people,” Uma told Evie who laughed as she nodded in agreement as she loved hanging out with her friends, but she also enjoyed her peaceful time with Mal.

“Agreed! And I’m exhausted too!” Evie told Uma as she got into her bed to sleep, but just as she was about to fall asleep Mal started screaming again as she wanted her mommy. “MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY!” The small toddler screamed out making Evie groan as she picked up the toddler.

“Well this New Year is already off to a great start,” Evie sarcastically told Uma as she brought Mal to her bed and pulled the toddler close to her as she quietly sang until the small girl fell asleep cuddled up with her making Evie smile as she drifted off as well excited to see what the new year had in store. 

  
  



	27. Mommy What's Valentines Day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Happy Valentines Day. I promised a Valentine's Day one shot, so here it is. I hope you enjoy this and please let me know what you all thought. 

“Mommy no go!” The small toddler cried out as she clung onto Evie refusing to let go. It was Valentines Day which meant Evie and her boyfriend were going out on a date and Evie had finally agreed to go on one without Mal. 

The small toddler was not happy about that plan though as she didn’t like being away from her mommy and she hated Evie’s boyfriend. Evie just sighed as she wiped Mal’s tears. “Aw sweetie I know, but mommy promised to go out with him tonight. You’re gonna have a lot of fun with Audrey though,” Evie told the toddler as Uma wasn’t going to be because she was going out with Harry.

She claimed they were just going to cause trouble and nothing more, but it was just the two of them and Evie knew better. “No! Mommy no go!” The small girl screamed out again as she clung on tighter to Evie making Uma laugh as she came out after getting ready.

“I’m with the pet on this one,” Uma told Evie, making Evie roll her eyes before she got a look at Uma’s outfit as she immediately gave Uma a knowing look, making Uma roll her eyes as she blushed a little.

“Okay first of all she is not a pet, how many times do I have to say that and second of all for someone just going out to cause trouble you’re really dressed up,” Evie told Uma, making her blush as she quickly tried to cover it up again.

“I told you that hook boy and I are just friends,” Uma told Evie but Evie could see the slight blush Uma gave off when she said that.

“Uh huh sure you are and Jane and Carlos are just friends too and so is Jay and Audrey,” Evie told Uma sarcastically making Uma roll her eyes again as she didn’t want to admit that her and Harry were going out on a Valentines date and she was actually secretly so excited for it.

Harry and Uma had been secretly dating for a few months now but didn’t want anyone to know as they would never hear the end of it if anyone found out. Before Uma could give a comeback to Evie’s comment there was a knock at the door as Harry had arrived for Uma.

Evie just laughed as she opened the door and Harry was standing there dressed up in a fancy suit and he didn’t even have his hook with him. “Hey Uma your date is here,” Evie playfully called out, making the two of them blush as Uma quickly pushed that away and put on an annoyed look.

“He is not my date! I told you we are just going out to cause trouble! Come on hook boy let’s go,” Uma told Harry as she dragged Harry out the door before he could do anything to expose their secret to Evie who was already suspicious of them.

Evie just laughed as she watched the two love birds leave as she knew they were lying about not going out and she found it adorable. 

“Okay Mal come on we’re going to Audrey’s now,” Evie told the toddler as she picked up the crying girl along with Mal’s diaper bag.

“NO!” The small girl screamed out at the top of her lungs as she continued to kick and squirm the whole way to Audrey’s dorm. She calmed down though once they actually reached the dorm and Audrey opened the door.

She was still crying, but the screaming and thrashing had stopped. “Aw what’s wrong with my favorite little princess,” Audrey asked Evie who just sighed as she handed Audrey the bag and bounced Mal a little more before kissing her on the forehead and handing her off to Audrey.

“She’s mad because she doesn’t want me to leave her,” Evie told Audrey who nodded in understanding as she bounced the toddler a little. “Oh I see well that’ll change soon,” Audrey told Evie who just nodded unsurely.

“I don’t know, maybe this is a bad idea. I should just call and cancel,” Evie told Audrey who shook her head no as she practically pushed Evie out the door. 

“Evie don’t cancel. You have a date on Valentine's Day even if it is with Dopey’s son. Take advantage of that. Don’t worry about Mal I got it under control I promise. Just enjoy your Valentine's Day,” Audrey told Evie as she pushed her out the door not even letting Evie say anything else. 

Once Evie was gone the small toddler that had been starting to calm down started screaming again as she wanted her mommy back. “NOOO! MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY! I WAN MY MOMMY!” The small two year old cried out as she started throwing a tantrum.

Audrey just sighed as she picked up the thrashing toddler and tried to calm her down, but just as Audrey was starting to calm the toddler again there was a knock at her dorm making the toddler start sobbing louder.

“Ugh why!” Audrey groaned out in frustration as this was not how she wanted to be spending her Valentines Day. Single and stuck with a screaming toddler, but unfortunately she was single and she felt bad for her friend who was always there for her and she figured she owed it to her.

She just wished that didn’t mean dealing with screaming all night. Audrey became even more frustrated when the knocking got louder making the toddler get more irritated. “Okay chill out! I’m coming! This better be important I swear!” Audrey began but stopped when she opened the door and was met with a fancy looking Jay who was holding flowers and chocolate and he had a nervous smile on his face.

“Jay?” Audrey asked in shock making him blush a little as he looked at her. “Um hey Audrey I heard you were single today and I was wondering if well if you wanted to be my Valentine,” Jay nervously asked Audrey making her smile and fill with excitement.

“Oh my gosh yes! Yes! Yes! I would love to!” Audrey squealed out excitedly as she hugged Jay completely forgetting about the toddler that she had placed down before answering the door. 

That is until she heard a loud crash followed by crying as she immediately remembered she was babysitting. “Oh no! Mal!” Audrey screamed out in panic as she quickly released herself from Jay and ran towards the crash.

“Wait you’re babysitting,” Jay asked Audrey who just looked at Jay in panic. “Yes I totally forgot! Oh Evie is going to kill me! And I feel horrible you look so cute dressed up like that and you got me chocolate and flowers,” Audrey rambled out but Jay just stopped her as he pulled her into a hug.

“Audrey it’s okay Mal gets hurt all the time under my watch i’ll just say it was my fault and it’s okay we don’t have to go out we can just stay in and I can help you watch her besides I love my baby sister,” Jay told Audery as he continued to try and calm her down making Audrey smile as she released herself from Jay.

“Really!” Audrey asked in shock making Jay just laugh as he picked up the crying toddler and she immediately latched herself onto him. “Hey kiddo are you okay,” Jay asked the small toddler who shook her head as she pointed to her cut.

“Owie!” Mal cried out and Jay just nodded in understanding as he looked at the toddler. “You got an owie! Oh well that’s not fun huh,” Jay playfully asked the toddler making her giggle a little as she nodded.

“Okay well then we should make the owie go away shouldn’t we!” Jay told the toddler who giggled and nodded as she knew what Jay was going to next as he did this every time she would get an owie and she loved it. 

“Okay we have to say the magic words and close our eyes to make the owie go away,” Jay told the toddler who nodded as she closed her eyes and started chanting something and Jay chanted along as he grabbed a band aid and placed it on Mal’s cut.

Audrey just smiled as she watched the way Jay seemed to interact with the small girl as she had never seen this side of Jay before, but it was just making her like him more for how great he was with the toddler.

She hadn’t expected Jay to be this soft. She had always seen him as the tough big brother of the core four, but he was much more than that. He was so sweet and loving and most importantly he treated Audrey like the princess that she was and Audrey loved him for that.

Audrey’s day dreaming was interrupted though when Jay finished helping the toddler and the small girl ran straight over to her and hugged her. “Auwy! Wook my owie go bye bye!” The small toddler excitedly told Audrey, making her laugh as she picked up the toddler and let out a fake gasp.

“It did!” Audery asked the toddler in her best surprised voice making the toddler giggle as she held up her arm with the band aid. “Yeah! See id go bye bye! Cause Ay ma id aw bewow!” The small girl told Audrey, making Audrey smile while Jay blushed as he realized he had shown off his vulnerable side to Audrey.

“Okay so about earlier,” Jay began once a few hours had passed and the two of them were sitting on the couch cuddled up together watching a rom com and eating the chocolates that Jay had brought over.

“What about earlier,” Audrey playfully asked Jay, making him blush as he knew Audrey knew what he was talking about. “Oh come on you know what I’m talking about,” Jay told Audrey, making her laugh as she was about to respond to Jay when she felt a tug at her hand as the toddler wanted some of Audrey’s chocolate covered strawberries that Audrey was eating. 

“Wan! Wan!” The small two year old whined out as she tried to grab the chocolate covered strawberry from Audrey making both her and Jay laugh as they became distracted by the adorable toddler.

“Aw Mal do you want some,” Audrey playfully asked the toddler who started kicking her tiny legs and nodding her tiny head. “Sawbewy! Sawbewy! Sawbewy!” The small toddler squealed out excitedly making Audrey laugh again as she held the strawberry out to the toddler and let her take a bite.

“Mow! Mow! Mow!” The small toddler immediately screamed out once she had finished the first bite as she absolutely loved the chocolate covered strawberry. “Okay Mal here you go,” Audrey playfully told the toddler as she continued to talk with Jay about the movie and feed Mal the strawberries whenever she would signal for it.

“Thank you for giving us a chance,” Jay told Audrey once it was halfway through the movie and the small toddler was now passed out on top of both of them while sucking on one of the pacifiers Audrey kept at the dorm.

Audrey just smiled as she looked up at Jay who had his arm around her. “Of course! It was wrong of me to have judged you all before. You’re all so amazing and sweet even you. You especially are such a softie,” Audrey jokingly told Jay making him laugh a little.

“I am not a softie,” Jay told Audrey, making her laugh as she kissed him and he kissed back. “You are a softie, but it’s okay that just makes you more likeable. And thank you for staying with me tonight. I know you probably didn’t want to spend your valentine's babysitting,” Audrey told Jay, making him smile as he pulled both Audrey and Mal closer to him.

“Don’t apologize I’ll admit this isn’t how I saw myself spending Valentines Day, but at least we’re doing it together and besides who wouldn’t want to spend time with this adorable little munchkin,” Jay told Audrey making her laugh as she laid her head down on Jay and he did the same as they both just enjoyed each others love along with their nieces love as they couldn’t forget about her.

It wasn’t a typical Valentines Day, but they were together and that’s all that counts. “Well you had a fun Valentines Day,” Audrey and Jay both woke up to as they looked up in shock to see Evie who was smiling at them while she was holding the sleeping toddler as they hadn't realized they had fallen asleep.

“Evie! It’s not what it looks like!” Audrey and Jay both screamed out at the same time but Evie just laughed as she grabbed the diaper bag. “Sure well I’ll be going now I just came to get my baby have fun but be safe trust me I love Mal but you don’t want one of these just yet,” Evie playfully called out as she left before they could say anything back. 

Once Evie left Audrey and Jay both just looked at each other and burst out laughing at their friends over reacting as they just cuddled back up on the couch and continued to watch the movie again just enjoying each other's company and love. 

  
  



	28. Author's Note

**I have decided to end this book as I have done all the major holidays that I can think of and this was only supposed to be Mal's first holidays anyway. I might still post more though if I can think of another one shot idea but I doubt it. Thank you all for reading this story and for all the votes and comments. I'm sad to end this but it does give me the opportunity to work on some of my other ideas like my new Feel The Beat/Descendants one Mistakes And Regrets which you should check out as well.**


End file.
